Esto es vida?
by Nariko2
Summary: ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD! (También conocido como "El fic de la Elfa borde) Esto es una elfa, un bosque y un palacio. ¿Qué extrañas aventuras pueden ocurrir? By Nariko and Elloith REVIEWS PLIS!
1. Daeiell

¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? ¿Me lo puede decir alguien? No a esta cocina, me refiero a esta vida.  Pues no se, pero lo que tengo muy claro es que en esta cocina siempre encontrare respuestas a mi futuro. El cuchillo simboliza al próximo elfo que matare por despreciarme, la cuchara que comeré sopa y la olla… bueno, en la olla está dicha sopa. Y además, estoy haciendo pastelillos de frutas;  bueno no, digámoslo claramente, lo que estoy haciendo es golpearlos, un proceso mucho más delicado y sutil. Y si a alguien no le gustan, que se coma la mesa, que bien buena está, sobretodo esa vieja que hay en el trastero, que lleva carcoma y todo. ¿Qué más quieren? ¡Si lleva carne y todo! Pero no estaba hablando ni de sopas, pastelillos/hojas-de-papel ni mesas carcomidas, sino de mi vida. 

Mi vida es algo así como la mesa carcomida, toda llena de agujeros negros, pero sin patas. Vivo en… ¿Te lo tengo que decir? Pues no me da la gana de decírtelo, a ver que te vas a creer ¿a ti que te importa donde viva, quien sea o que haga? ¡Pues nada! Te quedas con las ganas, porque…

- ¡Daeiell!

Bien, siempre me interrumpen en el momento menos indicado…

- Eithil, pasa.-

Vi entrar a Eithil, una Elfa de alegre sonrisa que entraba en la cocina dando saltos de alegría.

- ¿Sabes qué?-

- _No, no lo sé, ni ganas…_ ¿No, el qué?

- ¡Aearon me ha invitado a ir con él a Imladris, de viaje!-

- _Bien, felicidades, ojalá vengas con regalito en tu interior, que eso es lo que quiere Aearon…_ ¿Ah si? ¡Vaya, que bien!-

- Será mi oportunidad de llegar a su corazón.- dijo con una gran y estúpida sonrisa.-

- _Y de él para pasar un buen rato…_ Bueno, a ver si te va bien…-

- ¡Sii! ¡Voy a hacer las maletas ahora mismo! Nos marchamos al anochecer.-

La seguí con la mirada hasta que la vi saltar talan abajo y correr por el camino, dirección al Palacio del Rey. Cuando volví a fijar mi vista en la masa de los pastelillos, pensé que quizá el cuchillo no fuera exclusivamente para elfos repelentes.

Después de un rato fui a una de las habitaciones que había en la pequeña casita que poseía. Sacudí ligeramente la pequeña elfita que dormía en la cama. Ella se frotó los ojos perezosamente y me miró

- ¿Ya? – preguntó con una mueca

- Pues claro, perezosa, sino te levantas vas a llegar tarde a las clases, y el profesor Faegion se va a enfadar contigo – al ver que eso no la convencía, le susurré – Te he hecho pastelillos de frutas

La respuesta fue instantánea. La pequeña se levantó y empezó a dar brincos sobre el colchón : - ¡Eres la mejor hermana mayor del mundo!

 *      *      * 

Voy a llegar tarde al trabajo. Tarde de una forma indecente, intrépida. Narwain ha sido espantosamente lenta para desayunar. ¿Cuánto creéis que puede tardar una elfita a comerse tres pastelillos de frutas? Creedme, si se trata de mi hermana pequeña, nunca os apostéis nada. 

Me lanzo a la carrera, bajo de un salto del talan, atravieso rápidamente el trozo de bosque que me separa del palacio, allí es donde mis sandalias de tacón agujerean la prohibida hierba del jardín, y me gano el acostumbrado grito de "¡Eh!" que me lanza el Elfo cuya tarea es gritarte por cruzar corriendo el jardín. Que por cierto, casi debería pagar para que le dejaran hacer este absurdo trabajo...

- ¡Eh, joven! ¿No puede dar la vuelta como todo el mundo?

Antes, siempre solía darle alguna contestación, pero ahora simplemente me hago la sorda, cosa mucho más práctica, útil y rápida. ... Pero está empezando a preocuparme que a una pequeña, vergonzante parte de mí, en realidad le guste que me llamen "joven" en un lugar público. Con mil quinientos ochenta y tres años, con la gravedad y una niña pequeña tirando de ti hacia abajo, hay que recoger los cumplidos donde se puede. Además, calculo que el atajo me ahorra dos minutos y medio.

Mientras me acerco a la entrada principal, reduzco la velocidad hasta el trote y llevo a cabo la inspección de mi equipo.

¿Zapatos, conjunto, dos? Comprobado

¿Sin cereales, frutas u otros restos del desayuno en el vestido? Comprobado

¿Ropa interior no visible? Comprobado.

Bien, allá voy. Cruzo con paso airoso el vestíbulo, saludando con un gesto de la cabeza al guardia de la entrada. Aunque cuando llego al segundo piso, aun tengo la cara de color rojo, y para acabar de arreglar el asunto me doy de narices con Nandor, mi "jefe" para decirlo de alguna manera. Nandor es un Elfo rubio, y la gente lo encuentra increíblemente simpático, yo personalmente lo encuentro increíblemente estúpido. Alguien me dijo una vez que eso era porqué éramos demasiado parecidos de carácter y nuestros sarcasmos respectivos chocaban.  

- ¡Que color tan estupendo, Daeiell! ¿Has estado tomando el sol?

Me muerdo la lengua. "Es el jefe, no puedes replicarle; es el jefe, no puedes replicarle...." 

- Siento que otra vez hayas tenido problemas para llegar

Observad el "otra vez", la gotita de veneno en la punta de la daga. Pedazo de gilipollas... 

¿Me arriesgo a fingir que estoy aquí desde primera hora de la mañana y acabo de salir para hacer mi bien merecido descanso?

Él levanta la mano para indicarme que no hace falta que me esfuerce por inventar una excusa.

- El príncipe Legolas ha vuelto; convendría que su habitación estuviese impecable esta misma mañana. Ha descansado en una habitación para invitados esta noche, ya que estabas indispuesta a venir...

- Si claro, me iba a levantar de la cama por tu cara bonita, a ponerme a limpiar la habitación del principito... - murmuro

Nandor hace como si no hubiese escuchado nada. Está muy acostumbrado a mis contestaciones y a mi carácter.

Pues sí, esta es mi vida; cuido de mi hermana pequeña, pues no tenemos ni padre ni madre y trabajo como doncella en el palacio del rey Thranduil. ¿Apasionante, verdad?  

***************************************

Daeiell= hija de la sombra (sindarin)

Eithil o Eithel= primavera, "issue of water" (sindarin)

Aearon= gran mar, océano (sindarin)

Faegion= hijo malo

Narwain= Enero

Nariko comentario : Bueno, pues este es un fic que hacemos yo y Ello.. emm.. digo Elloith a medias. El primer capi no es gran cosa, es cortito y eso, pero era una introducción para ver si os gustaba. En fin... ¡Dejad reviews! ^^ 

Elloith comentario: wuahahahaa, volvemos con new fic!! weee weee!!! Esta Daeiell es la fusión entre Nariko y mis paranoias, asi que a leer se ha dicho!!!! Revieeees pliiiis. PD: palabros élficos by me

***************************************


	2. Un dia cualquiera

¡¡Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio!! ¿Pero qué clase de jefe se supone que tengo? Si ya de por si odio mi trabajo con toda mi alma, Nandor pone la guinda que acaba de destrozar mi ya de por si destrozada vida. Ahora mismo, pienso que quedaría muy favorecido con esa preciosa espada de la pared clavada por cierta parte de la espalda. De la espalda baja, todo hay que decirlo.

Acabo de quitar el polvo y frego el suelo en tres segundos. Todo perfecto y aseado para que su majestad el guarro venga a desordenarlo y a ensuciarlo todo. Porque si por fuera parece un elfo ordenado y galán, habría que ver su habitación después de que él pase… Un orco la dejaría mejor ordenada.

Antes de salir, me asomo a la puerta, en previsión de ataques sarcásticos de jefes imbéciles. Perfecto, solo un par de guardias al final del pasillo. Salgo con rapidez, cierro la puerta y casi echo a correr pasillo abajo, huyendo de aquella ala del palacio. Oh, oh, consejeros del rey. Paro en seco, y empiezo a andar con paso normal.

- …si, los precios en Esgaroth han subido, es una vergu…-

Bien, consejeros esquivados. Y cuando ya me creía a salvo de todos esos estirados jefes que por allí parecen brotar de debajo las piedras…Y si, él otra vez. Y además acompañado de nuestro "adorado" principito. La verdad es que en mi vida le he dirigido la palabra (él tampoco me la ha dirigido a mi), pero es casi imposible trabajar en un palacio y no haber visto al heredero de este aburrido reino.

Mientras los veo acercarse, intento camuflarme con la pared. Quizá, de repente, he cogido características camaleónicas, vete a saber… Pero parece que los elfos no podemos hacer eso, porque le veo señalándome y diciéndole algo al  rubiales guaperas de Legolas. Ahora no se si mandarlos a los dos a la mierda, pasar directamente de ellos, o comportarme como cualquier doncella del palacio… o sea, agradable, simpática y complaciente. Creo que optaré por cualquiera de las dos primeras.

- Vaya, cuanto tiempo Daeiell.- dice con su más grande y estúpida sonrisa Nandor.-

- Oh, es cierto, cuanto tiempo sin verte _pedazo de imbécil, ojalá no existieras _Nandor.-

- Señor Nandor.- dice guiñando un ojo.- Para ti señor.-

Creo que casi se oye el gruñido que suelto. Creo que la bolsa de los trapos no le sentaría mal para la merienda…

- Justamente iba hablando con Legolas que el servicio del palacio se ha deteriorado un poco los últimos años… ¿Tu que opinas?- dice mirándome demasiado maliciosamente como para morderme la lengua.-

- Que quizá los estirados sabihondos de la corte deberían revolcarse durante unas cuantas semanas en su propia porquería, así opinarían mejor del servicio.- le 

- espeté en la cara.-

Y sin esperar respuesta, me voy de delante de los dos gilipollas, que seguro se han girado para verme marchar.

Pero antes de doblar por la esquina, oigo la voz de Legolas, que en ningún momento ha hablado:

- ¿Es siempre así de borde esta chica?-

Lástima que no he oído la respuesta de Nandor, porque quizá me hubiera animado a destriparle en medio del pasillo. Aunque después hubiera sido un asco limpiarlo.

Me dirijo a las cocinas, un poco más calmada, mientras voy pensando en las palabras de Legolas. Si opina que soy borde… es porque aún no conoce mi personalidad mas oscura, y mala suerte tendrá él si algún día la descubre.

- Buenos días Daeiell – me saluda con una afable sonrisa la rechoncha encargada de la cocina

- Buenos días – la saludo yo, y por primera vez en toda la mañana me relajo, después de ponerme el delantal, cojo una zanahoria y un cuchillo y me imagino que es Nandor, cosa que parece ser muy eficiente para mi trabajo, pues Linwen me mira sorprendida de que haga tan rápidamente la comida.

Después de un rato la comida para el rey y su hijito ya está lista, y me quito el delantal teniendo la esperanza de poderme ir para casa ya.

- ¿Te importaría servirles? La Elfa que siempre lo hace no ha podido venir hoy - Linwen me mira con complicidad para susurrarme luego – Asuntos personales...

Oh genial... Un día de esos pienso que seré yo la que no me presente al trabajo. "Asuntos personales" diré Pero claro, no sé que asuntos personales alegaré, pues mi vida social es completamente nula desde hace algunos siglos... Además el patán ese seguro que se daría cuenta de que le estoy mintiendo...

- Claro que no me importa – digo con un tono muy malhumorado

Salgo con los platos, haciendo malabares para no tirar ninguno y entro en el comedor donde en una mesa enorme están el rey y Legolas. Menudo desperdicio de mesa sólo para que coman dos personas... Pero en fin, soy solo una doncella de palacio y no le puedo espetar al rey : "En vez de gastarte el dinero en mesas enormes para comer con tu hijito gástatelo en construir talanes más dignos para tu pueblo, pedazo de inútil"

Pongo un plato delante de cada uno, intentando no mirar a Legolas a la cara y que no me reconozca, pero claro, él tiene que hacer su papel de príncipe educado y me mira sonriente al tiempo que dice : "Hannad le", y claro, me reconoce.

- Vaya, ¿ya estás de mejor humor?

"No es que estuviera de mal humor, es que yo soy así idiota", le hubiera dicho sin problemas, pero claro, son el rey y el príncipe... esta vez, al menos, me tengo que morder la lengua. 

- Pues sí... Siento lo de antes majestad, he tenido una discusión en casa esta mañana antes de salir – le miento

- Claro, es perfectamente comprensible – dice él sin dejar de sonreír

- Y ahora, si me disculpa... – haciendo una ridícula reverencia me retiro, pensando que tengo que buscarme un trabajo más digno y menos ridículo... Y que me permita expresarme... Pero claro, ¿donde balrogs voy a trabajar aquí si no es en palacio?

Es lo malo de vivir en un reino élfico cutre anticuado, con un rey cutre anticuado, un principito cutre anticuado, la corte cutre anticuada y un jefe cutre, pero poco anticuado, eso si. Aiiis… ¡Quiero irme! Pero Narwain, mi hermana, me ata aquí. Aún es demasiado pequeña… Y cuando crezca ¿que haré yo? Quizá haga como esos los noldor. Embarcarme e irme al oeste. O sino, me cambiaré de residencia. Me iré a Lothlórien, Imladris o a Mithlond. Dicen que el mar es de veras espectacular… ¡Agh! ¡Daeiell quítate esas ideas estrambóticas de la cabeza! Aun ni ha llegado el momento de marcharme de los bosques. Aun no…

Mi jornada laboral ya ha acabado, son las ocho de la tarde, pero en estos días de invierno parece que se haga de noche se me tire encima. Me arrebujo en la capa, helada (cosa rara en los elfos, pero en fin…) y me dirijo a mi casa. La heredé de mis padres cuando ellos murieron, y aun sigo viviendo en ella. Me costaba dejarla, había sido mi hogar durante incontables años humanos, y parecía que aún conservaba ese aire familiar, de cuando mi padre llegaba a casa por la tarde y nos íbamos los dos a las fiestas principales del año.

- ¡Daeiell! ¡Mira, mira!-

Doy un salto. ¡Qué susto! Narwain me mira con sus ojos verdosos, parece ilusionada.

- ¡Nos han hecho pintar un cuadro de la familia en clase y me han puesto un 10!- me dice sonriente, incrustándome en la boca un papel grande y pintado.-

- Vale, vale…¡pero no quiero comérmelo!

Cuando puedo verlo, distinguió entre el revoltijo de colores las formas de una elfa rubia de grandes ojos azules que tiene en brazos a una niña elfa.

- ¡Mira, esta eres tú y esta soy yo! ¿A que sales muy guapa?-

- Si, muy guapa…- digo mientras siento que en mis ojos se forman unas molestas lágrimas.-

- Daeiell… ¿estas llorando?- me dice apenada.-

- No, es que me has metido el cuadro en los ojos.- dijo sonriendo demasiado forzadamente.- Bueno, me voy a dormir, tengo sueño. Hoy había mucho trabajo…

- ¡Buenas noches!

Subo las escaleras cansada. Las lagrimas ahora si, descienden por mi cara. Cuando estoy cerca de la cama, me lanzo llorando a lágrima viva. Echo de menos a mis padres. Los dos murieron en un ataque orco cerca de las Nubladas, cuando viajaban hacia Lórien en una misión del rey Thranduil…

***

Toc toc toc. La puerta. Me acerco con rapidez a ella y la abro. Fuera, dos oficiales del reino aguardan con un bulto entre sus brazos.

- Eres Daeiell?- pregunta uno, al cual no conozco.-

- Si, yo misma.- contesto, me huelo algo raro…-

- Tenemos malas noticias. La comitiva que iba a Lórien de misión cayó en una emboscada orca… Solo han sobrevivido dos de los nuestros.

Se me hace un nudo en la garganta… Que sean ellos, que sean ellos…

- Lo sentimos pero… no son tus padres.- dice el otro oficial.-

Me quedo anonadada. ¿Qué? No puede ser… no, no es todo una broma, decidme que es una broma…

- Pero por el camino nació tu hermana.- continúa.- Ella si sobrevivió.-

Y acto seguido me entrega el pequeño bulto. Fríos oficiales, se van sin mas…

- Cuida de ella.-

***

Lloro y lloro sin parar. Todo aquello ocurrió en enero, un desastroso mes de enero de hace años… Narwain…


	3. Invitación

Me miro al espejo. Uff, con estas ojeras no hay quien vaya a trabajar… Parece que lleve siglos sin pegar ojo, pero solo llevo cuatro días sin dormir. Ale, vamos a intentar disimular un poquito con este maquillaje que me regalaron… ¡Aggh! ¡Parece que vaya de carnaval! Ni hablar, fuera potingues. Disfraz del día: muerta viviente. Genial…

Narwain, que se ha quedado… ¿como lo dicen los humanos de Esgaroth? ¿Flipando? No se… pero parece que haya visto una araña del bosque.

- Dae, estas muy…rara.- me comenta mientras se bebe su tazón de leche y yo aporreo como de costumbre la masa del pan.-

- ¿Rara?- repito con apatía.- ¿Y eso?

Se queda en silencio.

- No, por nada…-

- Bueno.-

Noto como su mirada se clava en mi nuca. Me estoy poniendo de los nervios.

- ¿No has de irte ya? Llegaras tarde.-

- Si, si.- oigo como recoge la bolsa del suelo y se me tira encima.-

- Uy, me ha salido un bicho en la espalda.- digo, sonriendo por primera vez en días.-

- Eres la mejor Dae.- me dice, me da un beso y sale corriendo.-

¿Y eso a que venía? Serán cosas de niños…o querrá algo. Pero anima mucho. Pero en cuando se va, el malhumor vuelve a mí. ¿Será Narwain un repelente de "bordería"? Vete a saber.

Media hora mas tarde, llego a palacio, y mi malhumor ya alcanza limites insospechados. Las cercanías de Nandor me afectan, pero mucho. En cuatro días he pasado de odiarle con toda mi alma a desear fervientemente que una araña lo destripe y lleve sus restos a mi casa para que los queme. Veremos si hoy se cumple mi añorado deseo…

****

Agh, que asco de dia. Ni araña, ni restos, ni hoguera. Y lo peor, os puedo hacer un resumen en tres puntos:

- Limpieza habitaciones reales ---- Nandor siguiéndome todo el rato, molestando, pinchando…etcétera.

- Comida real ---- Nandor no estaba, pero Legolas y sus "Hannad lë" me sacaban de mis casillas.

- Aburrimiento real ---- Pues eso, planchar, fregar palacio en general…

Mi vida está tan llena de acción… uff, es increíble. Ahora mismo, sentada en el patio del palacio, parece que todo sea perfecto. Luz, arbolitos, pajarillos cantando, elfos dando saltitos con sus parejitas… uggh, repelente.

Creo que noto algo malo, algo se acerca… Oh oh! Nandor vuelve a estropearme el ya de por si estropeado paisaje. Si ya era malo, ahora es peor.

- Vaya, Daeiell, que agradable sorpresa.- me dice, mientras se acerca a donde estoy sentada.- ¿Disfrutando de la tarde?-

- Eso intentaba.- digo con mi habitual desgana.-

- ¿Te has enterado de la fiesta que darán en palacio en dos semanas?-

- ¿Fiesta?- levanto la cabeza sorprendida.-

- Si, para celebrar una de esas costumbres humanas… Carnaval le llaman. El rey invitará a algunas personalidades destacadas de la zona, como el señor de Valle.

Miro a Nandor cada vez más sorprendida. Es la primera vez que hablo con él dos segundos seguidos sin que diga alguna cosa estúpida y/o ofensiva. Me pregunto que quiere conseguir...

- Ah... – dije sin saber muy bien que contestar

- ¿Te apuntas?

- ¿¡Como?! – exclamo pensando que tal vez no he oído bien. ¿Nandor, el elfo más desagradable de la historia invitándome a una fiesta? ¿Dónde está el truco?

Él me mira sonriente, y yo levanto una ceja interrogante, pues cada vez entiendo menos lo que está pasando aquí. 

- Bueno... He estado pensando que no me gusta llevarme mal con nadie, y que tal vez es hora de enterrar el hacha de guerra ¿no te parece?

- Emmm... – ¡maldita sea! Pocas veces me he quedado yo sin palabras, y odio cuando eso ocurre – Creo que no

- ¿Cómo que no? No puedes rechazar mi invitación – dice él muy convencido

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y porqué no exactamente?

- Porqué luego puede que  yo rechace tu ayuda en el palacio

Abro los ojos, incrédula : - ¿Me dejas sin trabajo si no voy a esa asquerosa fiesta?

- Exacto – asiente Nandor con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro

Me quedo en silencio unos momentos, pensando que la fiesta se la puede meter por el culo, que no quiero ir, pero claro, necesito el trabajo porqué Narwain no se cuida sola...

- Pero que sepas que voy obligada y que no voy a disfrutarla – digo al tiempo que me levanto

- Te haré llegar un disfraz – dice él

- No hace falta, voy a ir disfrazada de elfa cabreada – digo yo tajantemente

- No creas que hago esto por gusto Daeiell, tengo mis razones 

- Si claro, no perder tu fama del elfo más insoportable de todo el bosque – y dicho esto me voy

****

Tocan a la puerta. Yo me estoy lavando el pelo así que lanzo un grito a Narwain para que vaya a abrir ella, porque no es plan de salir a recibir a alguien echa una pompa de jabón.

- ¡Daaee! ¡Preguntan por ti! – oigo la voz de mi hermana menor

Hay que joderse. Simplemente se podrían olvidar todos de mi... No es mucho pedir... Digo yo vamos. 

- Dile a quien sea que en este momento mi excelentísima persona no puede salir. ¡Que no sean tan pesados y dejen el encargo, no es tan difícil! 

Y más que nada, para fastidiar a quien había venido, y por si se estaba esperando me acabo de limpiar el pelo a cámara lenta. 

Al final salgo al comedor. Narwain está leyendo un cuento con sus piernecitas colgando de la silla. Sonrío. 

- Y bien... ¿Quién era antes?

- Un elfo – me contesta ella, que está completamente absorta en su lectura

- ¿Qué clase de elfo? ¿Malhumorado? – quizá era uno de los bobos guardias de palacio, o quizá era Nandor - ¿O con cara de gilipollas?

- Mmmm... No. Era rubio

Genial, fijo que era el patán ese de Nandor. Podría haber salido a meterle la pastilla de jabón hasta la garganta. 

- ¿Y que quería? ¿Te ha dicho algo desagradable?

- Mmm... No, si era muy amable. Sólo ha dejado ese paquete para ti. Se ha ido, pero antes de irse me ha sonreído y me ha dicho un "Hannad le" 

Oh, oh... ¿Hannad le? Eso era típico de.... Sacudo la cabeza. ¿Qué balrogs pintaba Legolas en mi casa? Nada, nada de nada. Seguro que había sido el otro inútil queriendo aparentar buenas maneras. 

Abro la caja que habían dejado para mi. Dentro hay un vestido, o al menos eso parece. Lo saco. Un trocito de pergamino rueda hasta el suelo.

"Para que puedas asistir a la fiesta de carnaval. Espero que el disfraz sea de tu agrado"

No hay más. Echo una mala mirada por la ventana. Encima con notitas anónimas. Hago una bola con el papel y me la guardo en el bolsillo. Tal vez no le he podido hacer tragar la pastilla de jabón, pero una bola de pergamino mezclada en su comida quizá si que la podría camuflar. 

Y mañana mismo devolvería ese montón de tela a la que llamaba disfraz. Y que se atreviera a despacharme por no asistir a esa absurda fiesta, que le meteria el palo de la fregona por el culo.

 ****

Al día siguiente llego al palacio con una mala cara que hubiese asustado a cualquier balrog. Antes que nada quiero encontrar a Nandor para arrancarle la cabeza a bocados.

Pero claro, como que mi suerte es tan buena, no hay maneras de encontrarle. Por el contrario por uno de los pasillos veo que me cruzaré inevitablemente con el principito "hannad le".

- Dama Daeiell – me dice con una sonrisa cuando ha llegado a mi altura y mis intentos de camuflarme en la pared han fracasado estrepitosamente – Recibió ayer el disfraz para la fiesta ¿cierto?

¿¡Como!? Tenía que haber una confusión... No había sido él... ¿o si?

- El... ¿El disfraz? – balbuceo yo

- Se lo dejé a su hermana pequeña, puesto que usted se encontraba un poco... indispuesta

- Fue... ¿Fue usted quien vino ayer a mi casa? – quiero hacer un hueco en el suelo y esconderme en él. Ahora si que me he quedado sin trabajo...

- Pues si, yo le pedí a Nandor que la invitara a la fiesta, puesto que vi que algo la preocupaba. Ayer tenía realmente muy mala cara.

"¡No es que me preocupara nada ni que tuviera mala cara pedazo de inútil! Es que yo tengo esa cara siempre" estoy a punto de decirle, pero claro, no es plan de estropear más las cosas. En vez de eso me repito mil veces para mi interior "Necesito dinero, necesito el trabajo"

- Es usted en verdad muy considerado señor, pero no creo que deba asistir a esa fiesta – le digo al fin

- No hay más que hablar – dice Legolas – La veré en la fiesta.

Y se va. Yo me quedo viéndolo con mala cara. ¡Será tirano dictador! ¿Cómo se atreve a obligarme a asistir a una estúpida fiesta? Por suerte cuando el rubiales guaperas este llegue a ser rey yo ya me habré suicidado, o me habré marchado. Espero que sea la segunda opción. 

****


	4. La fiesta

¡Nunca! ¡No, no y no! Me niego rotundamente a llevar esta cosa en la mierda fiesta en la mierda palacio de la mierda principito. ¡Nunca! Me miro y remiro al espejo. Las gasas verdes flotan a mi alrededor con gracia y elegancia, en una especie de representación de alguna de esas maië que viven en los bosques. ¡Nunca! Además, que he tardado hora y media en ponérmelo bien. Es en estos momentos, en los que maldigo a los vestidos de fiesta... ¿porqué nunca llevarán librito de instrucciones? ¡No hay quien se los ponga!  
  
Miro con desgana mi espalda. En momentos como este desearía ser una piedra, al menos me quedarían mejor estos trapos mal puestos... O mejor, un pedrusco bien grande desequilibrado, presto a caer justo cuando unos despistados Legolas y Nandor pasaran por debajo.  
  
¡Dae! ¡Estas guapísima!-  
  
Ya llegó el monstruito de la casa. Aaaiiiish... Narwain corre a mi alrededor, mirando y remirando el vestido.  
  
Serás la elfa mas guapa de todas, Dae.- exclama sonriendo.- Ya tengo ganas de ver a mi futuro cuñado, que seguro conoces en la fiesta. Y ves con cuidado, los elfos siempre quieren llevarse al huerto a las mas guapas en este tipo de elfas y...-  
  
¿De dónde balrogs aprenden estas cosas la juventud de hoy en día? ¿Cuñado? ¿Llevarse al huerto? Mil balrogs condenados...  
  
Narwain, cuidado con lo que dices, no deberías hablar así a tu edad.- digo severamente, mientras ella sigue dando vueltas como una peonza a mí alrededor.- Perdón, Dae...- Además, yo...-  
  
No pienso ir a la fiesta. No, no y no, me niego, no mientras Nandor y el Hannadleliano estén por allí. Me niego aunque... Mirando la carita ilusionada de Narwain, ya no se que hacer. Si me despiden ¿cómo le daré de comer? ¿Cómo pagaré a su profesor?  
  
¿Qué pasa Dae?- Además, yo...bueno... ¡no sé que te haré de cenar! ¡Porque como sigas siendo tan mala malosa, te pondré ese pescadito que tanto odias!- ¡No! ¡Seré buena! ¡Hablaré como una señorita!- grita, saltándome a la espalda.- Pero el pescadito noooo...-  
  
Aish... a sacrificarme me toca. Y además... ¿Qué diablos hago de cenar? Porque solo tengo pescadito. En fin...  
  
¿Te apetece un poco de mesa hervida?-  
  
ooo Te aseguro que es verdad. ¡En palacio no se habla de otra cosa!- dijo Nierë, alzando el puño.- Sea quien sea me las pagará.- Tampoco es para ser tan posesiva.- dijo otra elfa, de cabellos rizados.- No creo que Legolas ande detrás de nadie ahora mismo...- Pero si hay gente que anda detrás de él, como quien yo me se, ¡que se sube a los árboles para espiarle!- exclamó Lanquë, mientras la otra elfa se sonrojaba.- De una cosa estoy segura: Nandor anda detrás de todo y esa elfa, sea quien sea, sabrá quien soy yo.- murmuro Nierë con rabia, mientras las otras, o la apoyaban o giraban sus dedos en las sienes.-  
  
ooo  
  
Ridícula. Tanto como la estúpida fiesta esta y tanto como todos sus asistentes. Porque la verdad, parecemos todos idiotas, o retrasados, o las dos cosas a la vez, vestidos como payasos. ¿Carnaval? Me pregunto quien se inventó tamaña gilipollez.  
  
La mayoría de elfas me miran y susurran entre ellas. Como me calienten demasiado las narices les voy a hacer tragar las copas que sostienen entre sus garras de víboras, y luego les arrancaré el pelo. Y alguno de los jarrones largos y estilizados que decoran el salón se lo insertaría a través de dos canales cuya separación no debe ser superior a dos milímetros hasta k les produjera una cierta situación de calentamiento hormonal; sentimiento y sensación que jamás en su vida habrán experimentado porqué son un atajo de guarras recatadas.  
  
Suspiro un par de veces. Tal vez debería tranquilizarme un poco. Hasta yo misma me noto un poquito alterada.  
  
Miro por toda la sala otra vez. Sólo quiero encontrar a Nandor, que vea que he asistido a la absurda fiesta esta, desaparecer y tirar esta especie de traje verde con patas al fuego.  
  
De momento he descubierto la mesa de la comida. Ya que estoy aquí en contra de mi voluntad, pues aprovecharé y gorronearé tanta comida como pueda. Hasta que casi no me pueda ni mover. Hay que decir que todo está especialmente delicioso.  
  
Un poco más abajo descubro la mesa de los licores. Oh genial; tampoco parece tan malo eso de asistir a una fiesta real. Comida gratis y barra libre. Me sirvo una generosa copa de vino de moras y me la bebo de un tirón. Hay que ver los siglos que hacía que no probaba un vino de tan buena calidad... En verdad hacía siglos que no probaba el vino...  
  
Dejo la copa encima de una de las mesas alargadas que están dispuestas por todo el salón. Ya estoy harta, ni el principito ni Nandor hacen acto de presencia, y yo me estoy aburriendo más que durante una de mis jornadas de trabajo, así que los voy a mandar a todos a la mierda y me largo ahora mismo para casita. A parte que ya estoy llenísima, no puedo comer ni una uva más... Aunque echando otra miradita a la mesa de los licores... Aún hay varios que no he probado. Bueno, quizá espere a ese par de imbeciles un ratito más. Total, he pagado a la canguro de Narwain para toda la noche.  
  
A cada copa que bebo noto como el calor me sube a las mejillas. Tal vez debería parar... O quizá no. Me vuelvo a llenar la copa.  
  
Noto que alguien se me acerca. Me giro con la esperanza que sea Nandor o Legolas, pero a no ser que se hayan echo una rápida operación de cambio de sexo, o que se hayan travestido, no es ninguno de los dos, sino una elfa con un vestido rosa más cursi y ridículo que el mío, si esto es posible.  
  
Se me queda mirando sin decir nada. Noto que el vino me ha aflojado la lengua más que de costumbre así que no puedo reprimir mis palabras.  
  
- Lo siento, no soy lesbiana – le digo  
  
Ella se echa a reír. Pero que boba, por Eru...  
  
- Eres muy graciosa – dice cuando ha terminado de reír  
  
- Pues si, yo me parto de risa conmigo misma – digo cruzándome de brazos. Esto va a ser divertido  
  
- Eres un poco borde ¿no?  
  
- Y tu muy boba y cursi ¿cierto? – digo imitando su tono de voz  
  
- Al menos no soy una pobre doncella de palacio que se cuela sin invitación en una fiesta real  
  
- ¡Si claro! ¡No sabes las ganas que tenía de venir aquí a unirme a un atajo de inútiles que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que vestirse como gilipollas y lamer el culo al principito!  
  
Mierda. He chillado demasiado justo en el momento que todo el mundo se había quedado en silencio. Además ahora si que veo a Legolas y a Nandor que me miran, junto con todos los demás asistentes.  
  
Genial. Ahora si tendré que irme de este ridículo bosque. Cualquiera se queda aquí después de esto... Echo todo el contenido de mi copa encima del "precioso" vestido rosa de la elfa gilipollas esta, giro sobre mis talones y me voy corriendo del salón.  
  
Voy directa a los establos y desato a uno de los caballos. Después de dos siglos trabajando en palacio creo que ya me pueden regalar uno. Me subo y me marcho sin mirar atrás. ¡Hasta nunca palacio, hasta nunca bosque, hasta nunca Nandor y hasta nunca Legolas!  
  
No es hasta que estoy en los limites occidentales del bosque cuando me percato de algo absolutamente horrible.... ¡Me he dejado a Narwain!  
  
Paro en seco, y entonces todo pasa demasiado deprisa como para que me de tiempo a asimilarlo : Un ruido de cascos detrás mío, un gran caballo blanco precipitándose encima de mi, yo cayéndome del caballo y comiéndome el suelo, alguien encima de mi, y dos caballos que huyen como si les persiguiera un balrog.  
  
Oigo unos quejidos encima mío. No puedo incorporarme para ver quien es.  
  
- ¡Seas quien seas levántate ahora mismo de encima mío que me estás clavando el codo en todo el culo! - exclamo  
  
Mi aplastador se levanta, y entonces puedo ver quien es... ¡Por todos los Valar! ¿Qué coño hace Legolas aquí?  
  
- Emmmm... No cuela lo de que has salido a tomar el aire o sea que ni intentes meterme una mentira. ¿Qué balrogs estás haciendo aquí, y porqué me has seguido? - pregunto  
  
- Venía a disculparme, siento que lo haya pasado mal en la fiesta dama Daeiell.  
  
- No digas bobadas, no ha sido tu culpa... ¡y no me trates de usted! No me gusta... - ya que he decidido marcharme del bosque no tengo ninguna necesidad de tratarlo con respeto, y la verdad, es un alivio.  
  
- Si fue mi culpa... Yo le pedí a Nandor que te invitara, porque noté que tu humor no era demasiado bueno, y pensé que cualquiera que fuera tu problema se te olvidaría un poco si te divertías. – me dice él  
  
- Vamos a ver – noto que me pongo furiosa por momento con todos los elfos del mundo, y aún más con el que tengo delante – No es que tuviera ningún problema, ni que estuviera de mal humor ni nada por el estilo ¡Es que yo soy así! ¡Soy así todos y cada uno de los días de mi vida!  
  
- Aún así me tranquilizaría que aceptaras mis disculpas  
  
- Disculpas aceptadas, y ahora si me disculpas debo volver, porque me iba sin mi hermana – gruño de mala gana  
  
-¿Te marchas? – pregunta él frunciendo el ceño  
  
- ¡Tranquilo! Seguro que encuentras a un montón de elfas que limpiarían tu habitación... ¡y gratis! – no lo puedo creer, estoy siendo borde y sarcástica con el príncipe y me lo estoy pasando en grande  
  
- Eres más insoportable que un orco – le oigo gruñir.  
  
¿Qué se cree? ¿Que me van a influir sus comentarios? Como si no supiera que soy desagradable y borde. Y ahora él me va a tener que aguantar todo el viaje de regreso. Esto va a ser más divertido de lo que me pensaba....  
  
ooo  
  
Sorry por las demoras!!! Es que nos dio un repentino ataque de perreria literaria y dejamos los fics un poco abandonados U Pero en fin... ¡Aquí teneis otro capi! Espero que dejeis revis!! 


	5. Cambio de aires

Jejejeje, y ahora, me toca divertirme un poco. Recojo una piedrecilla del suelo, y con disimulo, se la tiro. ¡Diana! En plena espalda. Y se gira, como no. Disimulemos...  
  
- ¿Qué ha sido eso?- me pregunta.-  
  
- ¿El qué?- pregunto inocentemente.-  
  
- Lo que me ha golpeado.-  
  
- Ah, ¿es que te ha golpeado algo?-  
  
Esa mirada iracunda creo que significa "no me toques los bemoles". Ains... pero ya vuelve a caminar. Mmm, que bien mueve el culito... digo...que... que...aagh. No te fijes en el culo, no no no... distracción. Empiezo a ponerle cuernos. Je je. Nariz de cerdo. Jijiji muecas muecas... xDD Esto es la monda. Y el sin enterarse. Empiezo a fingir que le estrangulo, las manos casi al cuello... y se gira. Pero yo estoy mirando hacia otro lado, disimulando. Muahahaha, ¿creías poder atraparme? Que ingenuo eres...  
  
- ¿Y desde cuando trabajas en el palacio?- pregunta de repente, sin mirar atrás.-  
  
¿Uh? ¿Qué mosca le ha picado a este?  
  
- Bastantes años...  
  
- ¿Pero cuantos mas o menos?-  
  
- Mas o menos entre tres y trescientos mil.-  
  
- Ja... que graciosa.- le oigo murmurar con amargura.-  
  
Continuamos callados un rato, mientras busco más piedrecillas que tirarle. De repente, una cosa blanquecina aparece ante mis ojos. ¡Una telaraña! Perfecto.  
  
Hago un pequeño lazo, como de un ahorcado, y se lo lanzo a la cabeza. ¡Diana!  
  
- ¡Aghh!- exclama.-  
  
Que bueno que bueno... Legolas se vuelve hacia mí, pálido como la muerte pero con los ojos brillantes de furia.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡Se puede saber que haces, elfa de Morgoth!!!!- me grita.-  
  
- ¿Yo? Naaaadaaaa- le respondo, con voz dulce y mirada de elfa buena.-  
  
Pero no me responde. Simplemente, mira a su alrededor (en busca del hombre del saco que se lleva los niños de Esgaroth, de aquel hombre/bestia de largas uñas o algo así será xD) y avanza con paso aún mas ligero (y yo medio sobada por el vino ¬¬).  
  
- ¡Ehh ehh! ¿Quieres ir mas despacio?-  
  
- Si, y que nos devoren las arañas. Bah...-  
  
¿Arañas? ¡Weee! ¡Que nos quedamos sin príncipe arrogante! Ehm... y sin mi. Aprieto el paso... que no es plan de librar al mundo de mi molesta presencia... aún. De pronto, Legolas se detiene. A lo lejos se oye un ruido amortiguado por la espesura. Sin cruzar ni media palabra e instintivamente, nos escondemos a un lado del camino. Pero al poco, respiramos aliviados. Es un caballo. Y las arañas aún no montan a caballo...  
  
Unos minutos después, un caballo castaño aparece en nuestro campo de visión.  
  
- ¡Nandor!- exclama Legolas, mientras Nandor detiene el caballo al verlo.  
  
- ¡Legolas! Vi tu caballo volver solo y me preocupé. Pensaba que te habia comido una araña, o quizá esa elfa tan mona que perseguias...-  
  
¿Elfa mona? Creo que no me ha visto bien.  
  
- Por cierto... ¿dónde está? Quería presentarle a Miriwë, un amigo mío que iba algo borracho, a ver si se suaviza...  
  
Noto como me hierve la sangre. Será ... grrr. De repente, se me ocurre una idea. Hmm...  
  
- Nandor, mejor que...- comienza Legolas, pero Nandor le interrumpe.-  
  
- Ah, mirala, si estás aquí Dae...-  
  
- Daeiell para usted, señor.- puntualizo con mi mejor cara.-  
  
Nandor se queda estupefacto. Creo que ni se cree lo que acaba de oir. Aprovechando que esta distraído, me acerco a su caballo... y de un golpe seco lo echo abajo. Pego un salto y me subo sobre el corcel.  
  
- Bueno, principo y gilipollas, vuelvo a palacio a buscar mis cosas. ¡Que se os coman las arañas!- exclamó, mientras el caballo empieza a trotar en dirección este.-  
  
- ¡¡Ehhh, vuelve!!- oigo que gritan detrás. Que se aguanten...  
  
Y feliz, vuelvo a casa a recoger. Nos mudamos a...¡Mierda! ¿¡A dónde nos vamos!?  
  
Bueno vale, lo he hecho a la vieja usanza. Sorteo a mano inocente (la mano inocente evidentemente ha sido la de Narwain, no la mia). Y finalmente ha salido el valle de Imladris. O sea que... ¡Allá voy Rivendel!  
  
Justo cuando estoy terminando el equipaje tocan a la puerta. Oigo que el monstruito va corriendo a abrir, y casi al instante aparece en mi habitación.  
  
- Dae... Hay un elfo muy guapo preguntando por ti - dice al tiempo que me guiña un ojo. ¿Cuando balrogs ha dejado esta niña la inocencia de la infancia?  
  
Me dirijo a la entrada pensando que es genial, ahora que me voy del maldito bosque me salen los pretendientes... ¬¬  
  
Pero no es ni un pretendiente, ni un elfo guapo, es Legolas y tiene cara de cabreado. Ui que pena me da. ¿Será porque lo dejé tirado junto al otro patán ahí en medio del bosque con la esperanza que una araña los destripase a los dos?  
  
- Hola Leggy - le digo con mi mejor voz, dispuesta a hacerle enfadar por última vez. No quiero que se quede con un mal recuerdo de mi.  
  
- ¿Leggy? - pregunta arqueando una ceja  
  
- ¿A que debo el honor de tu presencia?  
  
Frunce el ceño. Genial, se está desesperando : - Creo que debes una disculpa  
  
- Oh si, la proxima vez que vea al caballo de Nandor me disculparé por haberlo cogido prestado sin permiso - digo - Y si no quieres nada más... Tengo un equipaje para terminar.  
  
- ¿Te vas? - bueno si, aunque me cueste reconocerlo parece que su voz suena con esperanza.  
  
- Si. Me voy a fastidiar a otra parte. Así que te puedes ir - digo y me giro de espaldas dispuesta a acabar el maldito equipaje de una vez.  
  
- Hasta pronto, buen viaje.  
  
¿Uh? ¿He oido bien? Pero cuando me giro para saber si Legolas lo ha dicho en verdad o en broma ya no está. Arggg! Odio que hagan eso... ¡Lo odio!  
  
Weee! Rivendel por fin! Creía que si volvía a oír otra vez un "¿Falta mucho?" por parte de Narwain me daría algo.  
  
- ¡Que bonito! ¡Que bonito! - dice ella emocionada  
  
Y en verdad lo es... Mucho más que el cutre bosque en el que he vivido toda la vida. Si lo llego a saber me mudo antes.  
  
Estoy casi en la entrada cuando alguien me interrumpe, y al levantar la vista me encuentro con la sonrisa más sexy que he visto en los últimos tres siglos.  
  
- ¿Desea algo señorita?  
  
¿Señorita? ¿Si deseo algo? ¡Por supuesto! A él vestido con un minúsculo bañador abanicandome hasta el fin de los días   
  
- Mmm... Mi hermana y yo venimos a vivir una temporada a Imladris - le digo con mi mejor voz (hay que causar buena impresión el primer día) - También me gustaría poder encontrar algún trabajo...  
  
- ¿Trabajo? Entonces tendrá que ir a hablar con Elrond, el señor de Rivendel. Yo soy Glorfindel, le ayudaré en cuanto pueda. ¿Y usted es...?  
  
- Daeiell - digo casi sin voz. Eru que calores me estan entrando....  
  
- Bienvenida a Rivendel, dama Daeiell. Si me acompaña la llevaré con Elrond  
  
Por el camino me dedico a mirar embobada como a cada paso el elfo mueve su perfecto culito. Eru que buena idea tuve en mudarme. Y que buena mano inocente tuvo Narwain, todo hay que decirlo...  
  
Entramos en una sala donde está un elfo de porte majestuoso... No tanto como el rey Thranduil, pero majestuoso. Y a su lado... ¡Oh Eru! ¡Dos elfos tan iguales como dos gotas de agua que están para comerselos! He muerto y Eru me ha mandado al paraíso de los elfos guapos, no hay otra explicación.  
  
Oigo como Glorfindel le explica a Elrond más o menos lo que yo le he dicho en la entrada, pero no puedo prestar demasiada atención, estoy muy ocupada intetando controlar que no se me caiga la baba.  
  
- Está de suerte señorita. - oigo que dice Elrond - Precisamente la dama de compañía de mi hija se marchó hace poco y está buscando a alguien que sustituya su lugar. Mis hijos la pueden acompañar para que vaya a hablar con ella.  
  
Los dos elfos morenos identicos se levantan a la vez y me hacen una señal para que los siga... Echo una última mirada a Glorfindel y me dispongo a seguir a los gemelos.  
  
Hablan entre ellos con sonrisas mientras me guían... Me tengo que controlar para no saltarles encima... Mis hormonas... Ai mis hormonas... Están por las nubes.  
  
Uno de ellos abre una puerta y me dice con una sonrisa : - Es aquí  
  
Me maravillo de lo bien que me trata la gente cuando soy nueva en un lugar, hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano... esto digo sobreelfico para caer bien y aún no me conocen.  
  
Paso a una estancia decorada un poco al estilo niñita cursi, y la elfa morena que está en la habitación no ayuda a que piense otra cosa.  
  
- Hola cielo - me dice con una voz dos tonos más aguda que la mia.  
  
¿Hola cielo? O.O Levanto una ceja sorprendida. ¿De donde balrogs ha salido la elfa esta?  
  
- Mi hermano Elrohir me ha dicho que buscas trabajo... Me encantaría que pudieras ser mi dama de compañía  
  
Vale, genial, los dos gemelos se han ido. Asustados de su propia hermana supongo. ¿Debería tomarlo como un aviso?  
  
- ¿En donde trabajabas antes? - pregunta  
  
- Como doncella en el palacio del rey Thranduil - digo  
  
- Ahh!  
  
Doy un salto. ¿Que ha sido el grito este? No puede ser que haya sido producido por la elfa que tengo delante... ¿O si? La miro y descubro que si, que definitivamente ha sido ella... O.O  
  
- ¡Entonces conoces a Legolas! Un encanto de elfo ¿verdad? - no sé si será mi mente retorcida, pero tras esas palabras imaginé su deseo oculto, un rapto por un principito perdidamente enamorado, la boda, las multitudes adorándola, la flecha del asesino matando a Legolas y su coronación como única reina del bosque... Bueno, tal vez eso fuera lo que pensaba mi mente y mi deseo oculto, la miss repipi-elfa de la Tercera Edad que tengo delante no creo que piense eso.  
  
- Bueno... - le digo a la presunta reina del Bosque Negro - Digamos que le conozco un poco... -U  
  
- ¡En fin, el trabajo es tuyo! Puedes empezar mañana mismo. El desayuno en la cama cuando salga el sol, mi ropa limpia y lista para cuando termine, cuando esté vestida toca peinar, y luego paseamos las dos juntas por los jardines y...  
  
- ¿Y el paso de cursi repipi a elfa normal para cuando? - se me escapa. ¡No puedo evitarlo! ¡Es mi naturaleza! Frases como esta me salen solas. Entonces entiendo que la he cagado... ¡Por Eru que me acaba de dar trabajo!  
  
Me muerdo la lenga y entre dientes suelto tres "mierda" y un "joder". Entonces como última solución suelto una risotada que no puede sonar más falsa y le digo : -Era una bromaaaa jejejeje -U  
  
Arwen me mira raro pero al final hace una media sonrisa de compromiso y dice : - Ja, que graciosa eres  
  
- No sabes cuanto... - murmuro  
  
Cuando salgo de la habitación y la sigo para que me enseñe la que será mi "casa" no puedo dejar de pensar que me va a costar mantenerme a mi y a mi lengua a raya en presencia de esta elfa...  
  
Nota de Elloith: bueno, un cambio de aires xP ya hacia falta, eh? Daeiell conoce mundo!! En fin, sé que odiareis a Arwen tanto como nosotras en este fic XD y espero que eso... que reviews amenazando a la repipi del Rivendel city! 


	6. Conociendo elfas locas

Los pájaros trinan. Las hojas se mecen suavemente mientras la brisa las acaricia. El sol ilumina las múltiples cascadas del valle. Un día espléndido de primavera… ¡Y yo muriéndome de puro asco dentro de casa! ¬¬ grrrrrrrr…¡Una semana! Con una semana ya he tenido suficiente como para asquearme de este sitio. ¡Que vida más injusta! Los días con la pija (si, le llamo pija, no hay mas nombre que pija que describa esa niñita mimada, repipi y escandalosamente repulsiva) parecen años, siglos, ¡edades! Hazme esto, haz lo otro, llévame a tal sitio, acompáñame a tal otro, prepárame esto…Y cada durante el paseo matinal, el paseo del mediodía, el paseo de la tarde, el del crepúsculo… ¡la misma conversación!

Extracto de conversación de paseo matutino 

Arwen: Este año se lleva mas el rosa con el azul que no el verde, porque…

Daeiell: …

Extracto de conversación de paseo de antes de comer 

Arwen: el rosa combina mejor con los tonos oscuros porque claro…

Daeiell: ==

Extracto de conversación de paseo de la tarde 

Arwen: resalta más y los elfos se fijan mucho mas…

Daeiell: ==

Extracto de conversación de paseo del crepúsculo 

Arwen: ¿Viste a fulano? Tiene un culo precioso… y además esta forrado… ui, hace frío, llévame a casa

Daeiell: ¬¬

¬¬ Ni siquiera con Nandor tuve tantas ansias asesinas como con Arwen. Que cosas… y yo creía que era imposible que arda resistiera dos como el sinda tocanarices y su inseparable lapa rubia. Ains…

Después de un breve repaso de mi corta (pero que se prevé horrible) estancia en Rivendel, atiendo de nuevo a … bueno, lo que sea que sea esto. Han traído vestidos nuevos de Mithlond, y como dama de compañía de la niña pija, tengo que estar con ella mientras los revisa y se los prueba antes que nadie. Enchufes de familia…

- ¿Mira? ¡A que es divino Dae!- exclama con su horrible (que digo horrible, escalofriante voz de nazgûl acabado de salir del armario) mientras exhibe un espantoso montón de trapos rosáceos de una finura casi imposible. Dan arcadas. Si los comparas con mis sencillos trajes de diario…esta claro con que me quedo.-

- Si, es precioso.- respondo con mi voz mas desganada y monótona, mientras me muerdo la lengua.- Un poco las fino y te ganas el puesto de … alquiladora de carnes en la esquina.-

Lo cierto es que en casi siete días, he soltado borderías hasta casi cansarme, pero por lo que veo la neurona de Miss Pija Tierra Media 3ª Edad no llega a comprender la mayor parte de ellas… y las que podría entender, no las oye.

Toc toc toc… La puerta.

- Ya voy yo.- exclamó, dando un salto. Mi salvador… aunque llamara el mismismo Morgoth de los Días Antiguos iría a abrir.-

¡Sorpresa sorpresa! Es Elladan… ¿o Elrohir? Aún no los distingo, pero da igual… son igual de buenorros los dos :)—

- Buenos días, Daeiell. ¿Puedes salir un momento?- dice, mientras los gritos histéricos de "cierra la puertaaaaa" invaden mis pobres oídos-

Vale, salgo. Miro arriba y abajo del corredor vacío. We, nadie. Lástima que sea el hijo de mi jefe… ¬¬

- Bien, yo quería…- empieza, pero le interrumpo descaradamente.-

- ¿Elladan o Elrohir?- pregunto.-

- Elrohir, por supuesto. Eso ni se pregunta ya ;)- dice, guiñando el ojo. Ai Eru, lléname de agua que sube la temperatura…- Bien, lo que te iba a decir…¿Qué tal te va con mi hermana?

Pongo cara asesina y hago que me corto el cuello. Mas elocuente imposible…

- Vaya.- dice con cara apenada. Hasta parece que esté preocupado de verdad…- La verdad es que no se lo deseaba a nadie que le tocara de dama de compañía de Arwen. En fin… hablaré con mi padre a ver si de vez en cuando te da vacaciones. Pero aún no, llevas demasiado poco tiempo :P

¿¿Vacaciones?? Nunca esa palabra había sonado tan y tan dulcemente en mis puntiagudas orejas.

- Bueno, he de irme a entrenar. ¡Ya nos veremos!-

Boh… lo veo alejarse corredor abajo… y menudo culo… Ciertamente, pienso mientras me espero un poco afuera, tomando el airecito, en el valle hay casi tantas elfas estiradas y horriblemente pedantes como elfos buenorros altera-hormonas. Y es que me dan ganas de vivir en remojo porque me entra cada sofoco… xD En fin…

Hmm…Vacaciones… nunca las había deseado tanto. Hm… podría ir a la playa. Seguro a Narwain le haría ilusión, que yo sepa aún no ha ido nunca. Ni yo, ahora que lo pienso.

Me apoyo contra la pared y me dejo caer lentamente, hasta que acabo sentada en el suelo. Que suerte la pequeñaja… ella si ha hecho muchos amigos, se lo pasa bien… Mejor para ella. En cambio yo…

Me levanto dispuesta a no pensar más estupideces, pongo la mano en el pomo de la puerta... Pero no tengo valor para abrir.

- Respira hondo un par de veces antes de entrar – suena una voz a mis espaldas, que para mi desgracia es femenina y no masculina

Me giro. Es una elfa de pelo castaño ondulado y ojos color café que me mira sonriente.

- ¿Está la repipi ahí dentro no? – vuelve a preguntar

- Por desgracia si – digo con sinceridad. La elfa a ganado puntos en mi escala de simpatía al llamar "repipi" a la pija Arwen.

- ¿Eres su doncella de compañía entonces?

Yo asiento con pesar. ¡Maldito el día que acepté ese trabajo!

- Había oído que una elfa había sido lo suficientemente valiente para aceptar el puesto... Te admiro, yo ni que me pagaran todo el mithril de la tierra aceptaría. Por cierto, soy Lindórië – me dice sonriente

- Yo Daeiell – le digo, y noto como un asomo de sonrisa se me perfila en los labios

- Después cuando acabes con la pija ven a la biblioteca – me dice al tiempo que me guiña un ojo. Y después se va, antes de que tenga tiempo a decir nada.

Respiro hondo un par de veces y abro la puerta.

- ¡Dae! – ya estamos... ¬¬xx

- Dime – digo intentando sonar con voz normal

- ¿Cuál te gusta más?

Me enseña dos vestidos tan idénticos y rosas que tengo que apartar la mirada de inmediato : - Este – y señalo el que queda más cerca de mi dedo.

- ¿Tu crees? Tiene poco escote... Los elfos no se fijarán en mi... Y me queda un poco ancho... La nueva tendencia de verano...

Voy a ahorcarme...

o     o      o

Después de una dura jornada de trabajo con las habituales "conversaciones" con Arwen, después de traerle sus joyas y sus trapitos a los que llama vestidos me deja libre por fin. Me voy decidida para mi cuarto cuando recuerdo las palabras de la elfa que conocí antes. ¿Debería ir a la biblioteca o solo lo dijo para reírse de mi?

Me dirijo a la biblioteca, más que nada para ver si realmente se reía de mi, porque en tal caso la voy a buscar, y cuando la encuentre se va a tragar varias docenas de los collares de Arwen.

Pero... ¡oh! Para mi sorpresa al abrir la puerta tres pares de ojos se posan sobre mí. Allí está Lindórië junto a una elfa de cabellos castaños y ojos azules y otra elfa morena de ojos verdeazulados.

- ¡Daeiell! Acércate, acércate. Ella es mi amiga Eärmereth, y ella es la vieja gruñona Elloith.

Murmuro un encantada y pregunto a las elfas que hago exactamente allí.

- Pues bien – me cuenta Eärmereth, Mereth para los amigos – Nos reunimos aquí cada atardecer para incordiar un poco a Ello y criticar a pijas repelentes.

- ¿Ello? – pregunto alzando una ceja y conteniendo la risa

- Jóvenes desvergonzadas... ¡Hoy os quedáis sin saber nada! ¬¬

Yo cada vez estoy más perdida... ¿Sin saber el qué?

- ¡Oh vamos! Tienes que decírnoslo! Es importante! La fiesta del solsticio de verano se acerca y queremos saber si van a invitarnos – dice Lindórië poniendo cara de buena. No puedo creer que esa cara funcione con alguien...

- ¡Pues esperad a ver que sucede! Así es como todo funcionaba en mis tiempos :P

- Oh no – Mereth se lleva una mano a la cabeza – Batallitas de "tus tiempos" no, por favor…

- ¿Si os lo digo os iréis? – dice Elloith, con voz cansada. Pobre, creo que me divertiria molestarla a ratos… :D

- No sin antes criticar un poco a la alta sociedad de Imladris – responde Lindóri

- Cuanto antes empecemos antes terminaremos. Ains… Vamos a ver : Lindórië, aún estamos tal y como ayer, lo tienes indeciso y confundido, echo un amasijo de sentimientos que llegan a confundirme hasta a mi. Te va a pedir para ir a la fiesta para ver si él mismo se aclara. Mereth, tu elfo empieza a tener las cosas más claras, su neurona empieza a interpretar bien el cosquilleo en el estómago que siente cuando te ve, aunque está indeciso acerca de si invitarte a ti a la fiesta o ir solo. Y... Daeiell, tu amor es correspondido aunque él no se de cuenta aún y... no te va a invitar a la fiesta del solsticio básicamente porque él tampoco va a insistir. Y ahora... ¡Aire!- dice, respirando una bocanada de aire después de soltar todo el rollo. ¿Cómo lo ha hecho para no asfixiarse?

- ¡Para rebobina y borra! – Exclamo - ¿Mi amor? ¿Qué amor? ¡Yo no tengo amor! Y menos aún correspondido. ¿Si lo tuviera tu crees que estaría aquí aguantando a la pija insoportable?

- Bueno bueno bueno esto es nuevo! Se me pone borde aún cuando le he dado buenas noticias – gruñe Elloith - ¡Desagradecidas y desvergonzadas! Esto es lo que sois todas las jóvenes de hoy en día! ¬¬

- Primero – empiezo – lo de borde es mi naturaleza, segundo, no te he pedido nada por tanto no tengo de que estar agradecida y tercero ¡aún no sé que hago aquí!

- Pues supongo que estar de pie siendo borde, digo yo.- masculló Elloith mirando con aire cabreado a las elfas.-

- Bueno, bueno, haya paz- dice Lindórië mientras intenta calmarnos un poco.- Estamos aquí para criticar a la estiradísima gente del valle, ya que vayamos donde vayamos siempre hay alguien que controla todo lo que decimos.- me aclara, mientras me invita a sentarme.-

- ¿Y aquí no?-

- Al principio parecía que si, pero no hay quien se atreva a acercarse a Ello- dice Mereth guiñando el ojo, mientras oigo un gruñido proveniente de la susodicha elfa.-

- Cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo es que te has venido a Imladris? Tengo oído que vivías en Bosquenegro.- pregunta Lindórië, mientras arruga distraídamente la punta de un pergamino con pinta de haber visto tiempos mejores.-

¿Y ahora que digo?

- La verdad es que…-

Mereth me mira expectante, Lindórië deja el pergamino y Elloith alza una ceja, esperando. Glups…Bueno… Bah, total, ellas me han contado la verdad sin problemas…

- Tuve problemas con el príncipe de Bosquenegro y un amigo influyente suyo. Bueno, tenia problemas con el amigo hasta que se metió el "Hannadleniano". Legolas.- aclaro. Veo que sueltan una risita. Vaya vaya, creo que esto va bien…- Me obligaron a ir a una maldita fiesta de disfraces, se la arruiné y me fui. La verdad es que estaba asqueada de ese cutre bosque.- añado con una mueca de asqueo.-

- Tendríamos que encerrar al amiguito de Legolas con la Repipi algún tiempo- comenta Mereth sonriendo- Quizá acabaríamos con los dos de un solo golpe. Que digo quizá… ¡seguro! Sino, que sea un accidente- añade con una sonrisita malévola.

- Mejor dejar que se los coman las arañas del bosque- digo, animada. Cada vez me caen mejor, estas elfas locas.-

- Que juventud mas sádica, ai Ilúvatar…- dice Elloith, concentrándose en un libro de indescifrable letra. Mas bien parece un libro de cocina órquica, pienso-

-¡Vieja!- exclama Lindórië, quitándole el libro.- Ahora intentas disimular, pero seguro que cuando eras mas… ejem, joven (si es que alguna vez fuiste de eso) también hacías de las tuyas.-

Si las miradas matasen, Ello seria asesina profesional. Buah, me ha mirado…¿habrá escuchado lo que he pensado?

- ¿Y la gente de la corte del rey Thranduil es tan estirada como aquí?- pregunta Mereth, mientras ayuda a Lindórië a alejar el libro de Elloith-

- Psee… creo que empatan en cursilería y subnormalidad, pero esta claro que esta bastante repartido: aquí esta la reina repipi y allí el príncipe de la estupidez.-

- Bueno… entonces tenemos que ampliar el radio de acción hacia bosquenegro también. ¡Acabaremos con la cursilería del mundo!-

- Mejor que acabéis primero con lo que hay aquí, no os metáis en cosas demasiado grandes para vosotras, "renacuajas".- dice Elloith mientras le hace cosquillas a Lindórië para que le diga dónde esta el libro.

Y entre peleas amistosas, cotilleos varios y demás, he pasado toda la tarde entre gente amigable. Me siento en la cama, ya es tarde. Cierro los ojos y me tumbo un rato.

"Sobretodo, no te olvides de volver mañana…" recuerdo que me ha dicho Lindórië, mientras Mereth asentía y Elloith levantaba el recuperado libro de cocina órquica para darles un buen collejón. Sonrío. Vamos que si voy a volver... Ya era hora, al fin la suerte me empieza a sonreír… en forma de elfas locas xD

o          o          o

Es increíble lo deprisa que pasa el tiempo cuando por fin encuentras un lugar donde estás cómoda y a gusto... Aunque tu trabajo sea la mierda más grande que puedas imaginar y tengas que aguantar día si día también a la elfa más boba, cursi y imbecil que Eru a creado jamás.

Ha pasado ya casi un año desde que llegué y como cada atardecer estoy en la biblioteca, pero hoy hay algo distinto, Lindórië y Mereth no aparecen por ninguna parte y estoy a solas con una Elloith muy poco comunicativa y completamente absorta en otro extraño libro.

Aunque nuestra soledad no dura mucho, pues pronto las dos elfas ausentes entran dando saltos y gritos en la biblioteca.

- ¡Pero bueno! – gruñe Elloith - ¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo? ¡Esto es una biblioteca, maleducadas!

- ¡Nos vamos a la playa! – exclama Lindórië haciendo caso omiso de los gruñidos de Ello.

- ¿A la playa? – pregunto extrañada

- ¡Si! Lo hemos estado organizando con la gente no cursi y no pija del valle! – dice Mereth – Vamos a ir a pasar unos cuantos días.

¿Días? ¡Pues menuda mierda! A mi que no me dan vacaciones ni a la de tres seguro que me toca quedarme aquí. Pero claro... Si se marcha mucha gente del valle quizá pueda destripar a Arwen y hacerlo pasar por un accidental ataque orco que tomó desprevenido el valle y sólo causó una única y misteriosa víctima que...

- ¡O sea que preparad las maletas que nos vamos! – el grito interrumpe mis pensamientos

¿Preparad? ¿Por qué balrogs están hablando en plural? No querrá decir que yo...

Y eso mismo les pregunto.

- ¡Pues porque tu te vienes con nosotras tonta! – me dice Mereth sonriendo ampliamente

- ¡Hemos hablado con Elladan y Elrohir y te han conseguido dos semanas de vacaciones! – añade Lindóri

Vacaciones... La palabra suena como música celestial en mis oídos... ¡Vacaciones! ¡A la playa! ¡Lejos de Arwen!

- ¿Habéis estado hablando con Elladan y Elrohir eh? – me siento tan feliz repentinamente que hasta tengo animos de volver a bromear... ¿Y que mejor que fastidiar un rato a Mereth y a Lin? Sé lo mucho que les gustan esos gemelos... ¡Y lo mal que se toman cualquier comentario referente a ellos! - ¿También van a venir?

- Si.. Si claro... – dice Mereth que ya se ha sonrojado un poco.

- ¡Ah! – digo felizmente – así que ni que fueramos a una guarida de cualquier dragón iríais vosotras también

- N.. No digas bobadas – dice Lin

- No son bobadas – Elloith ya no ha podido aguantar más rato sin meterse – Os ponéis como dos tomates cuando alguien habla de ellos en vuestra presencia.

Y así pasamos ese atardecer, hablando y hablando acerca de los dos hijos gemelos de Elrond, y creedme cuando digo que no dejamos nada de ellos para comentar, desde la punta de sus orejas hasta su.... ejem.

o          o          o

Las cinco de la mañana, hora mortal para levantarse. Pero la ilusión de la playa me hace hasta volar. Me visto en menos que un balrog enciende una hoguera y recojo mis cosas, mientras Narwain se viste medio dormida. ¡Que se come la pared! Vaya con esta niña.

Con un esfuerzo sobreélfico, apilo mis cosas en el pasillo, junto a las de Mereth y Lin, que no sé donde se han metido. A esperar. Cuido que Nar no acabe de boca en el suelo mientas vigilo. Que raro, no vienen. De repente, oigo un ruido sordo. Es Mereth, que arrastra una bolsa hasta las nuestras.

- ¡Buenos días Dae! ¡Hola Narwain!- me saluda, mientras acaricia la cabeza de la pequeña, que duerme apoyada contra la pared.-

- ¿Y Lin?-

- Ahora viene- añade con una sonrisa malévola.- Vuelvo en nada.-

La veo correr pasillo abajo. ¿Qué estarán tramando esas dos? Son un peligro juntas… Poco después, vuelvo a oír un ruido sordo y aparecen las dos doblando la esquina y arrastrando algo que parece una elfa.

- Os aviso, de esta no os salváis. Si alguna de vosotras dos se ahoga "accidentalmente" en el mar, yo no quiero saber nada.- oigo que dice la voz de Ello.-

- Va va.- dice Lindórië, reprimiendo una risotada.- ¡Buenas Dae! ¡Nos vamos a la playa!

o          o          o

**Comentario de Nariko**: Wenaaas! Akabo de volver de un paseillo en la moto de una amiga las dos en plan hormigas atomicas y me he conectado un momentillo para subir esto... ¡O sea que sed conscientes de mi esfuerzo y dejad reviews si no queréis morir! Jajaja... En fin... No sé si lo habréis notado pero yo soy Lindórië o Lin, y Mereth se ha prestado voluntaria muy generosamente a tomar parte también en el fic. No se vosotros, pero yo creía que ya iba siendo hora que a la pobre Dae algo le saliera bien. O sea que aki lo tenéis... Y como me estoy enrollando como una persiana me callo y solo añado : Reviews o muerte!!!

**Comentario de Elloith**: Buenas! xD y aquí, con todos ustedes, Ello rata de biblioteca! :P Espero que os guste el capi, y si no entendeis mis reacciones y tal, mirad mi pofile… ¿Qué esperábais con 17200 años? ¿una jovenzuela? Bah… muchos reviews o os cocino al estilo órquico! XP


	7. Playa! Playa!

¡Por Eru bendito! ¡Adoro la playa! Ha sido llegar aquí y empezar a ver elfo en bañador y mi mal humor habitual se ha desvanecido. O eso o es que la distancia que he echado entre mi persona y Arwen ya comienza a surtir efecto.

Mithlond está bien... No es genial, pero para pasar unos días de paz y tranquilidad está bien. Nos instalamos las cuatro en una pequeña casita cerca de la playa misteriosamente cerca de la casita donde estaban Elladan y Elrohir, y si por Mereth y Lindórië hubiera sido seguro que hubiésemos acabado durmiendo bajo el mismo techo que ellos.

Elloith, sin embargo, no paraba de refunfuñar por lo bajo diciendo que había sido llevada a ese sitio por la fuerza, y que nos acordaríamos de quien era ella. Muy a menudo Lin y Mereth le soltaban frases del tipo : - ¡No te quejes tanto! Ahora nos vas a negar que eres una vieja verde que disfruta como nunca viendo a elfitos jóvenes en bañador.

- Jóvenes pervertidas... ¡Como crece la juventud hoy en día! – Exclamaba Elloith entonces.- Además, no soy una violadora de menores.

o o o

Me pongo crema protectora en abundancia. La hicieron unos sanadores de Imladris para evitar que una plaga masiva de gambas invadiera su enfermería cuando regresásemos. Vamos a ver si cojo algo de moreno… Ya que los elfos tios buenos de la playa me ignoran en su mayoría, aprovecharé mi estancia para variar mi look de elfa-piel-de-tumularia.

De repente, una sombra me tapa la cara.

- ¡Mira Dae!- exclama Narwain, enseñandome unos collares de caracolas blancas.- ¡Un elfo de la costa nos ha enseñado a hacerlos!

- ¡Vaya! Son preciosos- digo con una sonrisa. Narwain me mira, alucinando. Creo que ha notado que no hay sarcasmo en mi voz…-

- Mira, este para ti- dice, mientras me echa una mirada rara y se va con su amiga.- ¡Hasta luego!-

- ¡Hasta luego, y cuidado!-

-¡¡shiiii!!

Mereth y Lin, que están a mi lado y lo han visto todo, también me miran raro. ¿Tan extraño es que me comporte de persona?

- Dae…-empieza Mereth.- ¿Crees que el sol te ha trastocado?

Me río, pero sin ironía.

- No se… me siento… ¡libre- sonrío de oreja a oreja y me tumbo a tomar el sol.-

o o o

Veo unos árboles muy verdes. Siento una terrible nostálgia. ¿Es bosquenegro? Me acercó, durante lo que parecen edades, a los árboles, pero cada vez se alejan más. ¿Están vivos?

Oigo un grito. Me asusto, ¡esa voz me suena! ¿Narwain? ¡No! ¡Es Lin!

o o o

Me levanto de golpe. Me he quedado dormida en la playa.

- ¡Aaaaaaahhhh!- el grito se corta de repente.-

Cuando miro hacia el agua, pero me tranquilizo al instante. Solo es Elloith, que ahoga sin descanso a Lindórië, mientras que Mereth se muere de risa en la orilla.

- ¡Eso por arrastrarme, mocosa!- exclama, mientras cuando deja salir a Lin de bajo agua. Aunque lo dice en un tono serio, desde lejos puedo ver como parece desternillarse de risa-

- ¿¡Como que mocosa!? – se defiende Lin, que se debate a patadas y a puñetazos, pero ninguno logra tocar a Elloith, que supongo que a lo largo de los milenios que lleva incordiando a la gente ha aprendido a esquivar esta clase de ataques a la perfección.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – oh genial, super caballero Elrohir al rescate de la dama en apuros. Aunque viendo a Lin insultar y hablar como cualquier hombre del sur, nadie diría que está en apuros, y mucho menos que es una dama.

Bien, bien. Y aquí tenemos a un par de elfas con cara de embobadas mirando a este par de gemelos recién salidos de un escaparate de una tienda de bañadores. Creo que a Mereth y a Lin les está a punto de dar algo. Que estén tan rojas sin haber tomado apenas el sol no es natural.

¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Que se van con ellos! Genial ¬¬ Me van a dar el título de Miss Elfa Soltera Tercera Edad de Rivendel.

Elloith también mira como Lin y Mereth se marchan prácticamente dando saltitos con Elladan y Elrohir. Luego lanza un suspiro como de pobre victima y dice : - Que remedio... Ya que he estado llevada aquí por la fuerza voy a tener que incordiar un poco a los elfos jóvenes para distraerme.

¡Y se va!

Vaya bien, ¡perfecto! Noto como el mal humor vuelve a mi. ¿Qué sentido tiene estar de vacaciones si te quedas más sola que un balrog vestido de rosa en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Manwë?

Con mirada asesina, recorro toda la playa. Elfos, elfos y más elfos divirtiéndose con sus amigos y/o parejas y yo sola. Genial.

- Disculpe señorita.-

Me giro para encontrarme con unos preciosos ojos azules. Y detrás de los ojos, el cuerpo escultural de un joven elfo de las costas. Ai Eru, mi suerte empieza a cambiar…

- Tome, es una invitación para los visitantes de Imladris a la pequeña fiesta que habrá esta noche.- me dice, tendiéndome una tarjeta. Todas mis esperanzas se desvanecen en un segundo.- ¡Procure venir!

Y se va. ¡Se va! ¿¿Por qué?? ¿¿Por qué Eru me tiene tanta manía que debe de hacerme sufrir una soltería eterna?? Eru, si algún día te atrapo, sufrirás mi ira…

Lo sigo con mi mirada asesina mientras él reparte tarjetas a todo aquel que se cruza delante de él.

- Tendrían que prohibir los elfos así ¿verdad?

Me giro para encontrarme cara a cara con la que a todas luces es una noldor. Aunque todo sea dicho, no parece tan cascarrabias como Elloith.

- Tendrían que prohibir a todos los elfos – gruño yo – Así no odiaríamos nuestra suerte al quedarnos solteras

- Pero sería una lástima ¿no crees? Nos perderíamos un buen espectáculo

Ambas paseamos la mirada por la playa llena de elfos en bañador. Al final y muy a mi pesar le tengo que dar la razón.

Ella se sienta a mi lado.

- ¿Tu no estabas con Lin y Mereth? – me pregunta

Suelto un gruñido : - Si pero las muy pervertidas me han dejado tirada por un par de gemelos.

La elfa se ríe y sacude su melena castaña. Definitivamente es noldor, pero para nada tan gruñona como Elloith.

- Soy Sindë – me dice

- Daeiell – le digo yo - ¿Eres amiga de esas dos locas?

- Pues si, bueno de echo soy la prima de Mereth, pero claro, ahora deben estar muy... ocupadas – dice poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.

- No te había visto nunca por Rivendel

- Soy de Lothlórien – Sindë se encoge de hombros – Aquí hay gente de todas partes : de Rivendel, de Lórien, de Bosqueverde

- ¿¡Bosqueverde!? – doy un respingo y me incorporo de golpe

- Se dice que el príncipe ha venido con algunos amigos

¡No me lo puedo creer! El príncipe con algunos amigos significa que Leggy y el grandísimo gilipollas de Nandor están aquí... ¿Es que una no puede hacer vacaciones con paz y tranquilidad? La mala leche que me había abandonado al hablar con otra elfa no-pija vuelve por segunda vez en poco rato a mi.

- ¿Qué haces? – me pregunta Sindë al ver como me echo un trapo encima de la cara.

- Es mi plan de acción en prevención a ataques inesperados de exjefes imbeciles y príncipes hannadlelianos – digo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

Aún con la tela que me tapa la cara puedo ver que Sindë me dirige una mirada extraña. Seguramente debe pensar que me ha dado una insolación.

o o o

**Comentario de Nariko : **En fin... Pues que decir, solo que Ello se fue de vacaciones y me dejó con casi todo el capi para mi :P Aunque weno, ahora le tocará currar más en el proximo (6) mwahaha. En fins... Ahí os quedáis. Dejad reviews si no queréis sufrir la colera de Dae que os perseguirá hasta arrancaros los pelos si no dejáis comentarios.

**Comentario de Elloith : **viva la playa we we we! Bienvenida, por cierto, a Sindë ;P y muy malas mereth y lin, que dejais solita a la pobre dae (elloith silba...) en fin, que eso y hasta el proximo capi!! pd: banderas de animo para estresadas estudiantas, 5 € (las abonadas a mi servicio no pagan XD)

o o o****


	8. Como me jode el subconsciente, parte 1

- ¡Y una mierda! ¡No, no y no!

- Venga Dae... – suplica Lin – Se un poco más comprensiva

- ¡Nos lo vamos a pasar genial! No se puede asistir cada día a un baile de mascaras – añade Sindë, que estaba buceando en nuestro armario para gorronear algún vestido decente.

- ¡Los elfos no nos van a conocer y podemos aprovechar! – exclama Mereth al tiempo que una sonrisa malévola se le forma en los labios.

- ¿Vas a acosar a Elladan aprovechando que no sabe que eres tu? Creo que no le va a costar demasiado adivinarlo, no hay demasiadas elfas a las que se les ocurriría hacer esto – digo – De echo creo que solo a ti y a Lin... Y a Sindë tal vez, porque estas cosas son hereditarias.

- ¡Y tu también podrías aprovechar! – añade Elloith, que acaba de llegar – Si no abres la boca tal vez te tomen por una elfa normal y corriente.

Le meto una colleja para que se calle : - ¡No pienso ir a otra fiesta de disfraces! Ya hice bastante el idiota en la última a la que fui. Además no tengo muy buen recuerdo de ella.

Las cuatro callan, mirándose. Una sonrisita cruza la cara de Sindë, mientras las demás comprenden el plan que esta trazando. Que expresiva...

Mejor, me voy yendo. Intento retroceder poco a poco hacia la puerta, sin llamar la atención... pero las cuatro me saltan encima.

- ¡Al ataque!-

- ¡¡Os acordareis de mi, malas guarras!!- exclamo, mientras me inmovilizan. Oh, oh...

o o o

Malditas sean todas las fiestas del mundo y mas allá. Las muy.... Uughh, me han vestido de lo peor que se puede vestir una: de cisne. Si, muy mono el vestido blanco y plateado, el recogido del pelo, las plumitas y tal... ¡por todos los balrogs, que me han hecho! Y lo peor de todo... ¡Son esta mierda alas que me han puesto en la espalda!

- Yo así no salgo- digo, con mi más mortífera mirada, amarrándome a la pata de mi cama en una postura poco decente

- Venga Dae, si estas muy guapa- me dice Sindë, disfrazada de gata negra.-

- Si, preciosa. Parezco una elfa emplumada. Oh no, perdona, SOY una elfa emplumada.- mascullo, mientras aparece Lin vestida de hada, Mereth de maië de los bosques y Elloith de nazgûl.

- ¿Qué pasa?-

- Dae se resiste a salir de la casa.- resume Sindë mientras intenta despegarme de la cama.- Ayudadme.

Las miro, y todas lucen unas sonrisas malévolas detrás de sus máscaras... Maldito sea el día que las conocí ¬¬

Serán... grrr... me llevan arrastrando. Menos mal que ya llevo la máscara, así nadie puede reconocerme... Aunque no me sirve para nada de consuelo. La gente por la calle se me queda mirando. Normal, supongo que nadie ha visto nunca una bola emplumada siendo arrastrada por una gata, una hada, una maië y una nazgûl. Vaya estampita, parece de postal cómica. Oh no, llegamos a la fiesta. Que Ilúvatar me ampare o me deje morir antes de hacer el ridículo...o de cargarme a alguien.

o o o

- Como nos divertimos ¿eh? – dijo Nandor con tono de burla. Él y Legolas estaban apoyados contra una de las paredes del salón y miraban como la multitud bailaba con sus parejas.

- Eso tu, que con tu disfraz asustas a todo el mundo – gruñó Legolas. Y era cierto, Nandor había tenido la "genial" idea de disfrazarse de orco, mientras su amigo había optado por un disfraz de caballero edain, con un sombrero adornado con plumas, guantes de terciopelo, capa roja...

- Yo al contrario que otros no he venido de caza – replicó otra vez Nandor, sin dejar su tono burlón. – De todas maneras, esa que va disfrazada de gatita tiene buena pinta. A lo mejor voy a pedirle que afile sus uñas en mi espalda.

Legolas negó con la cabeza mientras veía como su amigo se dirigía hacia la elfa en cuestión. Entonces otra cosa captó su atención. Bueno, mejor dicho, alguien captó su atención. Un ángel... una elfa que estaba cerca de la salida hablando con un elfo. Se acercó hacia la puerta y pudo comprobar que realmente era una elfa muy guapa, y le resultaba familiar pero no alcanzaba a descubrir quien era. Ahora ella sonreía... ¡Qué sonrisa!. Más tarde no supo saber decir cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, observándola, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Entonces la música cambió y la pista de baile se volvió a llenar de gente..

o o o

- Ui que gracioso eres – digo haciendo una sonrisa falsa y mirando a Elrohir o Elladan, vete a saber cual de los dos es, con ganas de arrancarle la cabeza. Y es que se acaba de meter con mi disfraz, diciendo si voy de pollo o simplemente de pato.

- Bueno me voy a ver si encuentro a Mereth por algún lado – dice. O sea que era Elladan. Debo acordarme para ahorcarlo en cuanto tenga oportunidad.

Me abro paso entre la multitud y salgo al balconcito. A ver si me da un poco el aire y me pasan las ansias asesinas... O quizá pueda tirar las alas por la ventana sin que Lin, Mereth, Sindë y Ello me vean.

- Hola - me giro sobresaltada, esa no era la voz que esperaba oír. A decir verdad no esperaba oír ninguna voz. Es un elfo vestido de lo que parece un caballero edain, con un majestuoso sombrero con plumas y una capa roja elegante.

- Hola - contesto y vuelvo a mirar hacia la luna, no estoy para pesados ligones en este momento. Y no sé porqué, realmente a mi autoestima enterrada kilómetros bajo tierra no le vendría nada mal.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- intenta de nuevo el elfo, poniéndose a mi lado.  
  
- Nada - contesto distraída, iba a decir "Ganchillo ¿No lo ves?" pero no quiero parecer demasiado borde con un elfo al que no conozco.

Nos quedamos en silencio, mirando la luna, entonces el "señor-elfo-perfecto desconocido" empieza a tararear con una voz grave una canción muy dulce. Yo le miro extrañada.

- "Genial" – pienso – "De todos los elfos del mundo me tiene que tocar un cursi"

Pero no sé que pasa, tal vez es mi autoestima que está aflorando de las profundidades de la tierra, o tal vez porqué el elfo tiene una voz encantadora y una sonrisa maravillosa, siento que una sonrisa se forma en mis labios. Hacía siglos que no estaba en una situación de estas... Al fin reconozco la canción, mi cerebro se desconecta de mi boca y empiezo a entonarla junto con el elfo. ¡Estoy ligando! No puedo dejar de pensar que antes, cuando he amenazado a Eru, la amenaza a surtido efecto. Así que dejo definitivamente mi bordería a un lado. Un ligue de una noche lo merece.

- ¿Cómo es que sabes esta canción? – le pregunto cuando terminamos, pestañeando coquetamente, esperando recordar como se hace.

- Creo que es una de las canciones que le gustaban a mi madre cuando yo era pequeño...  
  
- ¿Crees?

- Sí... la verdad es que no me acordaba de que la supiera... Ha sido al verte...  
  
Le miro incrédula. He hecho el firme propósito de no ser borde, pero como siga diciendo pastelosidades como estas no creo poder aguantarme mucho más.

- Es cierto y me da igual que no te lo creas, perfecta desconocida - bromea él - Pero ha sido al verte cuando me ha venido a la memoria. ¿Y tú?

- Es de mis canciones favoritas... – Me invento lo primero que me pasa por la cabeza. No puedo decirle que es una de las canciones que le canto a Narwain para que se duerma... ¡Vete a saber que pensaría! A pesar de todo, el elfo sonríe. Es entonces cuando me recuerda vagamente a alguien, aunque no sé decir quién. Todo hay que decirlo, tiene una sonrisa que echa para atrás, y noto como los calores me suben rápidamente.

- El elfo que estaba contigo...- dice él - ¿Es tu pareja?

- No, sólo un imbecil cualquiera – respondo encogiéndome de hombros.  
  
- Bien

- ¿Bien por qué?

- Porque entonces no le importará que haga esto...  
  
Y me toma el rostro entre sus manos cubiertas con los guantes. Se inclina suavemente y junta sus labios con los míos. Mil mariposas echan a volar en mi estómago. ¡Hacía por lo menos un par de siglos que nadie me besaba! Y menos sin mi permiso! ¿Quién se ha creído que es este elfo? Aunque a decir verdad ni se me pasa por la cabeza apartar sus labios. Mi corazón palpita fuerte y el contacto de los labios de él me inunda el cuerpo de una sensación de calor que también parece sentir el elfo. Nos separamos lentamente al tiempo que los dos abrimos los ojos. Las manos de él se deslizaron desde mis mejillas, pasando con sensualidad por el cuello, hombros, y terminar acariciando los brazos hasta mis muñecas, donde aparta su toque definitivamente. Ha sido a la vez el beso más extraño y más maravilloso que he recibido en la vida (aunque no he recibido demasiados precisamente....) y los ojos azules como el mar del elfo también dicen lo mismo.

- Quiero verte el rostro – me dice entonces, sonriendo.

- "Se acabó" – pienso con amargura – "Me verá y huirá despavorido".

- Primero tu – digo, así por lo menos le veré la cara antes de que él me vea a mi y salga corriendo.

Él sonríe, se quita el sombrero y luego el antifaz. Y a mi me parece que me acaba de aplastar una piedra de un par de toneladas.

- ¡Legolas!  
  
- ¡Me has reconocido! ¿Nos conocemos? ¡Mucho mejor! Ahora me toca saber a mí quien eres - me intenta tomar de la mano, pero me aparto y salto por la barandilla. Recogiéndome el vestido con ambas manos salgo disparada, huyendo de la fiesta sin dar tiempo a Legolas de reaccionar.

Corro y corro como quien huye de su peor pesadilla y sin mirar al frente. ¿Qué demonios he hecho? ¡He besado a Legolas!¡ A LEGOLAS!

o o o

Meto la frágil galleta en el vaso de la leche y espero a que se ablande. Uff... Acabo de levantarme de no dormir, las ojeras me llegan al suelo y mi mente parece el cordón de las botas de un orco de lo liado que esta.

"Besaste a Legolas, besaste a Legolas..."

Esa frase parece la pelota de un partido de voleibol entre mis dos mitades de cerebro.

"Besaste a Legolas, besaste a Legolas..."

¡Joder que ya lo se! ¡¡Callaos!!

"Besaste a Legolas, besaste a Legolas..."

¬¬ Hasta mi mente me fastidia...

Levanto la galleta para comérmela con desgana, pero veo la otra mitad inflada y flotando sobre la leche. Genial... es que todo esta en mi contra?? Muerdo la parte seca sin hambre. Puaajj...

"Besaste a Legolas, besaste a Legolas..."

Y justo entonces, cuando ya empiezo a plantearme la posibilidad de arrancarme el cerebro y tirarlo al mar, la puerta se abre de repente. Es Mereth, que ha acompañado a Narwain a comprar, pero vienen eufóricas, riéndose como lo que son: una loca y su aprendiz.

- ¡¡Noticias!! ¡¡Noticias frescas!!- exclama.-

- ¡¡Cotilleoos!!- dice Narwain, saltando.-

- ¡El príncipe de Bosquenegro quedó prendado de una elfa en la fiesta de ayer!- exclama Mereth con una sonrisita sarcástica.- ¡¡Tenemos boda real al cante!!

Coff coff coff... Empiezo a toser como una desesperada. Las demás, me miran y casi les puedo ver el interrogante en la frente.

- La...galleta...- digo, entre toses.-

Uff...parece que cuela. Mientras siguen hablando de quien podría ser la misteriosa elfa que ha encandilado el corazoncito del rubiales príncipe, Elloith me clava su mirada seria. ¿Qué miras, viejales? Vaya, frunce el ceño, ni que me hubiera oído. De repente, se pone verde y se pone a toser, ahogándose.

- ¿Qué? ¿Es la mañana de las toses hoy?- dice con su tono sarcástico Sindë, mientras explica como un orco "precioso" le pidió que le rascara la espalda en la fiesta.- Y eso, me dice "Oye, nena, ¿quieres afilar tus uñas en mi? Te prometo que no estoy podrido" Llevaba máscara, pero casi pude ver la cara que puso cuando le dije que si quería rascarse, que se comprara una orca en celo.

- Ese orco es el que estaba con el que dicen que era Legolas.- comenta Mereth.- Hay que ver con que compañías se junta el principijo... -

- ¡No le llames principijo! – exclamo yo antes de que pueda analizar el contenido de mis palabras. Noto como cuatro pares de ojos, que casi se salen de sus orbitas a causa de la mirada sorprendida que expresan, se clavan en mi. Uppps... Vale, la he cagado. Piensa Dae, piensa! – Emmm... Quiero decir que... Que... ¡Es el principe hannadleliano! ¡No le cambiéis el nombre, joder! ¡Con lo que me costó inventármelo!

Uff.. Parece que cuela. Estaré mejorando en eso de meter mentiras a la gente. ¿Por qué balrogs habrá saltado con esa estupidez? Mereth puede llamar a Legolas como le de la real gana... ¿no? A no ser que... Que... Yo... Yo me esté... ¡Arggg! ¡Nooo!

Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta que una de las elfas aún me mira como si acabara de ver a un balrog vestido de rosa. ¿Qué le pasa a la vieja? ¡Eh vieja! No me mires! ¿Acaso tengo orcos en la cara? Ui... ¿Y ahora porque frunce el ceño? Cualquiera diría que puede oír todos mis pensamientos...

Me quedo blanca como el papel cuando ante mi último pensamiento, Elloith asiente con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarme fijamente.

- Si no fuera porqué sé que a ambas os vuelven locas los elfos, diría que os estáis echando miraditas de enamoradas – se burla Sindë

- ¡Eh! ¿Quién sabe? Nunca es demasiado tarde para cambiar de orientación sexual – dice Lin, sonriendo, hace una pausa y luego añade – Bueno, para Ello tal vez si, porque si después de la de siglos que tiene cambiara ahora sería preocupante.

- Preocuparos de vuestros asuntos renacuajas – gruñe Elloith – No os incumbe quien nos gusta o nos deja de gustar – hace una pausa y luego añade con una sonrisa diabólica – O quien se ha enamorado de Dae... o de mi.

Me vuelvo a atragantar de nuevo, pues en ese momento estaba dando un sorbo a la leche que tengo en el tazón. ¡Al final será verdad que esta vieja lee la mente! Otra mala mirada de Elloith me hace rectificar mentalmente : "No es tan vieja, de echo". ¡Vale más no hacer enfadar a esta, que es capaz de arrancarme la cabeza de un mordisco!

- Que alguien esté enamorado de ti ya es algo completamente improbable – se ríe Mereth.

- ¡Y vosotras que sabéis! – dice Elloith con su habitual gruñido. – Tengo tantas posibilidades como Daeiell de que alguien se enamore de mi! Si ella oculta quien es realmente y lo consigue, yo lo consigo ocultando mi edad.

- Ello... Una decena de siglos se pueden disimular... ¡Pero no una decena de milenios! – se ríe Sindë.

Pronto todas están riendo. Pero yo no me río.. Oh no... La he cagado, la he cagado y lo sé, y seguramente también lo sabe Elloith...

"Besaste a Legolas, besaste a Legolas..."

Uh genial, aquí viene la voz de mi conciencia de nuevo.

- ¿Dónde vas? – me pregunta Lin, cuando me dispongo a salir por la puerta.

- Voy a suicidarme – aunque creo que no lo haré, porque es algo que debe doler.

o o o

Comentario de Elloith : wolaaaz!! nuevo capi, y mas largo!! eh mayu? ;P elanta tu sabes ke soy buena, sensible, seria y sensata, XD lo contrario de dae (cuela??) asta el proximo capi!

Comentario de Nariko : Weeee!! Weno, que decir que la "escenita" ha sido obra mia xD Básicamente pq Ello parece tenerle alergia a eso llamado romanticismo, mientras que a mi me encanta!! Espero que os haya gustado... Ah, y Sil... Ya sacaré a tu elfo oscuro!! Me acuerdo de él, tranquila :P

o o o


	9. La señora de las borderias : El Retorno ...

La señora de las Borderías: El Retorno de la Reina 

Creo que voy a dejar para otro día lo de suicidarme, porque ahora mismo, desde lo alto del acantilado, mirando las rocas que hay varios metros por debajo de mi... Se me han pasado las ganas, la verdad.

- ¡Oh vaya! – Oigo una voz a mis espaldas - ¡Menuda sorpresa! ¡Si es la elfa más borde de las últimas dos edades!

"¡Bien!" exclamo mentalmente cuando me giro y veo que es el capullo integral de Nandor, "¡algo con que entretenerme!

- ¡Oh vaya! – Digo imitándole - ¡Menuda sorpresa! ¡El elfo que tiene tan poco cerebro que es un milagro que pueda hablar y andar a la vez! ¿O es que has hecho un cursillo intensivo de verano?

- Ya veo que no era Bosquenegro lo que te hacia tan agradable- dice Nandor, acercándose.-Sigues tan educada, servicial y extremadamente amable…

- Siempre lo soy, lástima que tu coeficiente intelectual no te dé para más de 45 segundos de razonamiento mensual.- mascullo entre dientes, mientras miro fijamente a Nandor.-

-¿Qué? ¿Admiras mi sublime belleza?- dice con su ancha y para que negarlo, estúpida sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que si se despistara un poco mas se le ensanchaba y le servía de bufanda. O de agujero de ventilación de las telarañas cerebrales.-

- No, estoy admirando el bonito trabajo de tus polillas cerebrales, te están dejando la cabeza como un colador Khandiano. Cría polillas en vez de neuronas y te dejaran la cabeza hasta mejor de lo que la tenías…- recito cuan refrán de mi abuela se tratase.-

- De algo se tiene que vivir… Uno se monta sus negocios, aunque sean algo tontos-

-¡Oh! ¿has montado un circo con toda la porquería de tu cerebro? Es a lo único que llegarías, y eso con ayuda. ¡Juas!¡La polilla cerebral! ¡La araña barbuda! ¡La no-neurona invisible! ¡La materia gris funambulista! Ah, no, de esto ultimo tu no tienes, lo siento… Te doy mi pésame…-

- Oh, gracias gracias. ¿Oye, a ti se te agudiza el ingenio conmigo o es que te aprendes el "Libro universal de Borderias"?

- No, todas 100 Daeiell, con derechos y zurdos reservados.- digo, con una sonrisa irónica.- Bueno, hay que mencionar a mi abuela, en Valinor esté, que fue mi gran maestra…

- Ah, claro… Eru los cría y ellas se reproducen y se enseñan entre ellas… ¿Eres de la raza de las Bordes?- añade, borrando su sonrisa. Creo que empieza a cansarse.- El único sitio para ti, entonces, sería una cueva de orcos.-

-Oh, gracias por el piropo, pero bueno…Como diría un conocido: Donde mejor puede estar un elfo es en una caja rectangular de madera.- añado, con una mirada sádica.-Así que si le haces un favor a la comunidad élfica mundial, y de paso, a la humanidad, da siete pasos al frente y date de morros con el océano y alguna que otra piedrecilla de ahí abajo. ¡Oh! Y si puedes, haz desaparecer tu cuerpo, así le ahorras a tu familia la gracia de volver a verte…

Nandor me hecha una mirada como diciendo "ahí te has pasado" y me suelta, o más bien, me escupe:

- ¡Vete al infierno!-

Y se va. ¡Bien! Una batalla ganada, y después de esta, la guerra. Y… ¡Uff que alivio! Creía que estaba perdiendo mi lado borde, pero veo que este sigue a mi lado, eternamente juntos.

Ahora, mas relajada y tranquila después de desfogarme con el imbécil de Nandor, vuelvo a la casa, donde por cierto, no hay nadie. ¡Se han ido sin mí! Bueno, al menos se han acordado de dejarme una nota…

_Dae, estamos en la playa, tostándonos al sol. Te esperamos._

Perfecto, sol, playa, elfos inútiles jugueteando con elfas guarras… El mal humor vuelve a mí como las llamas a un balrog. Arranco la toalla del armario de un tirón y me dirijo sin ganas hacia donde estábamos ayer en la playa.

o o o

Arggg! ¡Que me deshidrato! Nunca, y repito, nunca, os quedéis dormidos al sol, porque luego, a parte de despertarte como una gamba radioactiva (solo por la parte que estaba en directo contacto con el astro luminoso), tendréis la boca más seca que un campo de Mordor.

- ¿a dónde vas? – me pregunta Lin.

Me limito a hacerle señas para indicarle que me voy a comprar un par de litros de la hidromiel más congelada que me puedan vender. Pero claro, no se me ha dado nunca bien la mímica, así que no me extraña que Lin se haya quedado con cara de no haber entendido completamente nada.

Después de un rato, y de pedir con voz de orco recién despertado la bebida al elfo (monísimo por cierto) que vende bebidas un par de vasos de hidromiel muy fríos me siento en la gloria.

- ¡Daeiell! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

Un ataque de tos repentino al escuchar esa voz me hace escupir mi último trago de hidromiel.

- Leg... ¡Legolas! – digo entre toses

- ¡No te acerques a menos de dos metros! – dice Nandor arrastrando a su amigo un par de pasos lejos de mi.

- No muerdo... todavía – digo

- Yo no estaría tan seguro – gruñe Nandor. Oh vaya... Que lastima. Está enfadado conmigo.

- Mato mordiendo por encargo – una sonrisa se forma en mis labios – El día que quieras probar me avisas, que a ti te lo haré gratis.

- Marchémonos Legolas – dice él como toda respuesta

- ¡Espera! Quiero hablar un poco con ella, hace tiempo que no la veo.

Nandor le lanza una mirada a su amigo de : "Compañero, tu estás loco" Y se va... ¡Se va! ¡El muy idiota se va! En serio... A este elfo lo parieron sin neuronas...

- Bueno ¿qué es de tu vida? – no es hasta que Legolas pronuncia estas palabras que me doy cuenta de que me he quedado a solas con él. ¡Por Eru! ¡Que hago! ¡Que digo! Podría hacer un hueco en la arena y... ¡Un momento! ¿Qué digo? Él no sabe que fui yo, así que... Si me comporto normal no va a sospechar nada.

- Ahora vivo en Imladris – le digo con lo que intenta ser una fría voz de indiferencia – Trabajo como dama de compañía de la pij... de Arwen.

- ¿Arwen? La conozco. Es un poco... – Legolas se queda en silencio, buscando la palabra adecuada.

Decido ayudarle : - ¿Pija? ¿Repelente? ¿Mimada? ¿Cursi? ¿Insoportable? ¿Todo a la vez?

Él sonríe : - Ni yo mismo la hubiera descrito mejor

Pero yo ya no estoy. Esa sonrisa...Involuntariamente me encuentro pensando en esos labios encima de los míos. Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda.

- Me voy – digo precipitadamente y me giro para huir corriendo.

Pero una mano firme me sostiene por el brazo.

- ¿Es una costumbre de todas las elfas la de iros precipitadamente? – dice fijando sus azules ojos en mi. Creo que me va a dar algo... Mentira, ya me ha dado.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – dice él de nuevo

- Me la acabas de hacer – digo, intentado que no me tiemble la voz y intentado recuperar mi ironía habitual.

- Otra – dice él sonriendo de nuevo.

Asiento mecánicamente con la cabeza. No sé que me pasa. ¡Antes podía ser borde con este elfo! ¡Antes le podía tirar telarañas al cuello y reírme de la cara de susto que ponía! Antes...

- ¿Estuviste en la fiesta de ayer?

Doy un respingo : - ¡No! ¡Que va! Sabes que a mi no me gustan estas cosas

- Ya... Claro, es verdad. Bueno, así nada, no quiero molestarte si tienes algo que hacer. Ya nos veremos – se gira para irse, pero cuando a dado un par de pasos se vuelve a girar.

- ¿Es cosa mía o tu carácter se ha suavizado?

- No te sabría decir... - murmuro

- Será la playa – me sonríe, me guiña un ojo y se va. Y yo me quedo con una cara de boba que podría hacerle la competencia a Arwen.

- No es la playa... Eres tú – dijo en voz baja.

Cuando me doy cuenta de lo que ha pasado me empiezo a dar manotazos en la cabeza : - ¡No! ¡Que no me iba a volver a colgar por nadie! ¡Y menos por el príncipe hannadleliano! ¡Por Eru! Creo que voy a llorar...

o o o

¡Genial! Después de mi encuentro con Legolas, lo único que quería hacer era encerrarme en mi habitación trescientos mil años sin ver a nadie… ¡Y van y me arrastran a una estúpida feria del mar! La verdad es que los falathrim y gentes de aquí, en la costa, se están luciendo. Parece que lo hagan aposta… ¡Todas las noches a salir! Creo que me dará un colapso… Y vale, ya me veis, en medio de las paraditas de colgantes, pendientes, pulseras y todo lo imaginable para decorar la anatomía élfica con conchas y pedruscos, de pescar pececillos escurridizos, tiro de flecha a oscuras (de día poca gracia tendría, se supone que tenemos un talento innato para la puntería), paradas de algodón de azúcar y demás porquerías destroza-dientes y con un grupo de elfos tocando música marchosa en la playa.

Aburrida, me bebo el segundo vaso de hidromiel sin alcohol (que sino Narwain insistirá en que soy alcohólica) mientras la susodicha pequeñaja trata de pescar un pez azul sin éxito, Lin y Mereth están del todo distraídas con Elladan y Elrohir (y aún no entiendo como no han tenido que seguir hablando con una canoa, con la de baba que están soltando…) y Sindë ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Suerte de Ello, que esta con la misma cara de aburrida que yo y no hace mas que pellizcarse (y destrozarse) el labio con las uñas.

- Deja eso, te vas a hacer daño.-

- Al menos estaré distraída.- me suelta con el eterno gruñido.-

- ¿Y Sindë?- pregunto, mas por distraerme que por curiosidad.-

- Con el amor de su vida viviendo una experiencia idílica…- dice entre dientes, mientras coge un pañuelo para taparse la herida que a fuerza de bien se ha hecho. Si mira que es masoca…-

- Boh, las hay con suerte…-

Me mira con cara de "y lo tenias que decir tu" mientras murmura:

- Hombre, yo no le envidiaría… mas bien te envidiaría a ti.- añade, con un guiño de ojo, aunque por la cara que le he puesto (cara: "creo-que-voy-a-matarte-como-prefieres-que-te-torture-antes) creo que la he asustado de verdad (¡weee la he asustado!) y se va a ver los esfuerzos de Narwain versión "pescadora de agua dulce".

Buff… De repente, no sé bien como, me viene a mi oído la voz de Sindë. ¿Dónde está? ¡Ah, mírala, detrás de la parada! Esta con un elfo… hmm, es muy mono, para que negarlo. Larga melena morena, ropas oscuras, piel pálida, y los ojos tan negros que no dejan distinguir las pupilas. Un elfo oscuro, está claro. A ver si oigo lo que dicen…

- Eres un imbécil.- dice ella, intentando apartarse de él. Pero el otro la retiene.-

- No tanto como otras que yo me sé.- le dice, acercándose más. Ahora viene cuando Sindë le arrea la torta del siglo que le hincha la cara al estilo bizcocho hobbit.

Ehmm… ¿Sindë? ¿Dónde esta la torta? ¡Dásela! Pues no, no se la da… El elfo se acerca mas y mas… bueno, creo que dejaré la crónica del momento o esto se subirá demasiado de tono.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres comerme la nariz?-

- No, solo quería mirar los ojos bizcos de la elfa mas estúpida del mundo.- le dice él, tan tranquilo, a menos de un palmo de su cara.

Pero de repente, la cara del elfo parece de mármol, y una expresión de sufrimiento la cruza. Inevitablemente, he de mirar hacia abajo, donde una bonita rodilla de Sindë acaba de estrellarse contra aquella parte anatómica tan sensible de los elfos…Jisjisjis.

- ¡Hasta nunca, capullo!- le suelta, antes de venirse hacia mí.-

Disimulo un poco, mirando hacia otro lado, como si no hubiera visto nada, aunque la imagen del elfo cayendo al suelo retorciéndose de dolor se pasea ante mis ojos un poco más.

- ¡Hola Dae!- me dice cuando viene.-

- Hola, Sin. ¿Qué, comiendo algodón de azúcar a escondidas?- le suelto.-

- Ui si, acabo de pagarles el sueldo de…-

- ¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

El escalofriante grito me hiela la sangre. Y a Sindë también. Una elfa, de aspecto dicharachero se nos acerca y se abraza como una posesa a la pobre Sindë, que se ha quedado helada del susto.

- ¡¡ Minë!!

Observo sorprendida como las dos elfas se abrazan y dan saltitos. Estoy tentada de alejarme poco a poco para evitar que la gente empiece a relacionarme con este par de locas, cuando una tercera aparece, blandiendo un algodón de azúcar en la mano.

- ¡¡Simberminë!! ¿Qué se supone que es esto de dejarme tirada pagando TU algodón de azúcar? – gruñe la recién llegada

- Vamos Elanta... Es que he visto una antigua amiga y....

Pero antes de que pueda ver como acaba todo esto, si Elanta termina matando a Simberminë o solo la tortura un poco... ¡Mierda! ¡Gilipollas y hannadleliano a las 12 en punto!

Me voy corriendo. Ya habrá tiempo de conocer a estas dos nuevas locas mañana....

o o o

**Comentario de Nariko : **We! XD Weno, hay que decir que en este capi no he tenido demasiado trabajo... La escenita Leggy-Dae, evidentemente es "made in me", pq a la otra mitad creativa de este fic (entiendase Elloith) le da alergia el romanticismo, o eso es lo que dice ella :P En fin... ¿Qué tal el nuevo? XD Ya iba siendo hora de una "conversación civilizada" entre Dae y Nandor ¿No? XDD ¡Dejad revis!

**Comentario de Elloith : **conversación civilizada dice… eso es conversación made in Ello S.L.!! XD Mayu, no podrás quejarte, a parte de incluirte… he trabajado en este capi! Me lo he currado, eh? A ver si oigo menos quejas XD pues bien, mas locas al grupo, mas escenas romántico-sádicas (Sindë, mi heroína de la rodilla fulgurante ataca de nuevo XD) mas bordería y mi cerebro planeando nuevas ideas (mentira, es solo para parecer que hago algo XD)y eso… hasta el próximo capi!!


	10. Como me jode el subconsciente, parte 2

Como me jode el subconsciente, parte 2 

528 balrogs, 529 balrogs, 530 balrogs, 531 balrogs, 532 bal...¡no! definitivamente esto de contar balrogs no está funcionando. Son cerca de las 3 de la madrugrada y aun no he podido conciliar sueño, y eso de imaginar balrogs con pelucas rubias, ojos azules y murmurando "hannad le" definitivamente no beneficia en nada mi afán de poder dormir. Mmmmm... ¿Y por que los balrogs tienen un cierto parecido con....? aaarggg nooo otra vez no!!!!

A ver... ¡A ver! Que no cunda el pánico. Vamos a probar las técnicas de relajación para casos extremos. Visualizo a Nandor tropezando, cayéndose por un precipicio y dándose de morros con unas rocas muy monas y afiladas que están en el fondo de este. Mwahahaha. Ahora Nandor pasea tranquilamente por el Bosque Negro, aparece una araña y... ¡zas! Lo único que queda del elfo es una pata saliendo de la boca de la araña. A ver... ¿Qué más? Nandor paseando tranquilamente por un caminito, y de pronto ¡boom! Una piedra de un par de toneladas le cae casualmente encima. En la proxima escena es de noche, Legolas se me acerca en la oscuridad con una sonrisa en los labios... argggggg ¡No otra vez!

"Te has enamorado de Legolas, te has enamorado de Legolas"

Me empiezo a dar cojinazos contra la cabeza. ¡Callate subconsciente! ¡No empieces otra vez a fastidiarme!

"Te has enamorado de Legolas, te has enamorado de Legolas"****

Me levanto con un gruñido, dispuesta a meter la cabeza en agua hirviendo o algo, y es entonces cuando oigo unas risitas en el comedor de nuestra casita en la playa. Uuui.. Esto me huele mal.

Oh... Que monada, una cita doble ¬¬. Aquí están Lin y Mereth con los querídisimos hijos de Elrond.

- ¡A hacer guarradas a la calle! – exclamo al tiempo que me planto en el comedor con los brazos cruzados y la más mortífera de mis miradas.

- Vamos Dae... ¡Si no estabamos haciendo nada! – dice Mereth con mirada suplicante

- Ni Dae ni balrogs en vinagre. ¡Estabais coqueteando! ¡Y yo tengo alergia a estas cosas, y nadie puede hacerlas bajo el mismo techo en el que esté mi persona! ¡Y encima dos parejitas!

- Veníamos por separado, pero nos hemos encontrado en la puerta... ¡Y solo estábamos hablando! – explicó Lin, que al igual que Mereth se ha puesto roja como un tomate.

- Bueno, bueno... ¡Pero a intercambiar palabras a la playa! ¡Aquí hay gente que quiere dormir!

- Que carácter... – murmura Elladan o Elrohir

- ¡Te he oído! – gruño yo

- Y todos los elfos de 10 kilómetros a la redonda te habrán oído a ti – dice Elloith entrando tranquilamente por la puerta

- ¿Qué horas son estás de llegar? – le pregunto al tiempo que frunzo el ceño, aunque sé que al tener algunos milenios más que yo, no tengo derecho a meterle la bronca.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa renacuaja? – me dice ella en mi mismo tono.

- Pues me importa desde el momento en que tu te metes en mi mente y cotilleas todas mis intimidades

- Estamos especialmente bordes esta noche ¿no? – me dice ella, intentando cambiar de tema – Creo que es la única persona que estando enamorada y correspondida está de este humor de perros

- ¡Yo te mato! – exclamo abalanzándome sobre ella - ¡Lo has vuelto a hacer! ¡No tenías derecho a leer mi mente!

- No lo puedo evitar – dice ella riéndose. Parece que lo de estrangularla ya no hace efecto.

- Ahora si que vas a tener que decirme de donde vienes a estas horas – le digo – Si no quieres morir, claro

- ¿Os creéis vosotras las únicas con derecho a tener citas? – dice ella cruzándose de brazos

- ¿Una cita? Venga ya, quiero la verdad – digo yo levantando una ceja

- Vale, de acuerdo. He ido a lanzar cabezas de elfos al mar, a ver cuantas veces rebotaban sobre la superficie, y cuando me he cansado, me he vuelto a casa.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- dice una soñolienta Sindë, asomando una cara de sueño imposible de aguantar por la puerta de la habitación que amablemente le ha prestado Mereth.

- Nada. Simplemente, que hay un cuarteto guarreteando en el comedor y una desaparecida que vuelve a altas horas de la mañana sin coartada y se dedica a leer mentes.

Sindë bosteza. Creo que no me ha oído, esta demasiado dormida.

- Bueno, veo que os divertís. Ale, hasta mañana… ¡o dentro de unas horas!- murmura, antes de irse otra vez a dormir.-

Echo una mirada asesina a los gemelos, que se levantan de un salto.

- Bueno, nos vemos mañana por el camino.- dice uno de ellos, mientras el otro se apresura a abrir la puerta.- Adiós.-

Bien, una preocupación menos. Ahora toca controlar esa cosa llamada insomnio. Soy elfa, necesito dormir poco… ¡pero no nada!

Me voy hacia mi habitación, mientras oigo gruñir cosas acerca de las malas personas anti-romances a Lin y Mereth.

Hmm, ahora que he destrozado una cita me siento mejor. Quizá era eso lo que me faltaba. Me arropo en las finas sábanas y bostezo. Ai, mañana tengo un largo viaje de vuelta a la monotonía…

o o o o

Uff. ¿Como puede alguien recoger la casa, ordenarlo todo y volver de vuelta a Rivendel en un mismo día? No lo sé, pero yo lo he hecho. ¡Y suerte que me ayudaban a recoger! Ahora, mis pobres pies se arrastran sobre el camino bajo el crepúsculo, yendo hacia mi terrorífico hogar, donde un monstruo de vestidos de seda me espera, lista para torturarme a mi y a mi paciencia.

Bueno, mi paciencia no creo que se torture más. Con Lin a un lado, pegada al estilo "lapa de las rocas" a Elrohir, Mereth al otro, enganchada del brazo de Elladan, mi pobre mente solo puede pensar en cosas relacionadas con la tortura y/o destripe de elfos y elfas desprevenidos.

Sindë y Simberminë hablan por los codos un poco por delante de nosotras. Al final, resulta que eso de que eran amigas solo era para ocultar su cruel parentesco: hermanas. Ai Eru, vamos a sufrir si las dos son iguales… Elanta, por su parte, va charlando con un elfo rubio muy mono, asi que podeis imaginaros a la pobre Dae (yo, por supuestísimo) sola abandonada y con ganas de soltar el equipaje, agarrar a toda esta pandilla de degenerados y ahorcarlos del pobre árbol mas cercano.

¿Y Ello? Desaparecida en combate. Desde esta mañana, que la vimos abandonar la casa de la costa, no la he vuelto a ver. En cuanto la encuentre, la voy a someter a un tercer grado. Dae la Chismosa al ataque…

Las estrellas parpadean entre las ramas de los árboles, mientras cruzamos las Ered Ruin en dirección Este. Esta bastante oscuro, pero con nuestro propio resplandor (allí delante hay uno mas luminoso, será un/a Elda) consigo ver lo suficiente como para no estrellarme contra un árbol.

- No vayas tan rápido, Nandor.- oigo de repente que exclama una voz conocida…-

"Hannadleniano, Hannadleniano…"

Ya lo se, maldito subconsciente…

- Es que no quisiera encontrarme con la borde de Daeiell. A oscuras es capaz de caparme.- dice la repelente voz de Nandor, mientras las ganas de sacar un hacha y hacer cierto corte fatal se apoderaban de mí.

- Eres un exagerado, la última vez que hablé con ella estaba diferente…-

¿Diferente? Oh, Eru, que no se piense que yo…

- Estaría borracha o algo así.- gruñó Nandor.- Además… ¿no te estarás enamorando, eh majo? No seas suicida.-

Cortar o destripar o ahorcar…¬¬ Oh, ¿Enamorar? El corazón, irremediablemente (maldito ser independiente) me late mas y mas fuerte, esperando la respuesta…

- No, de ella no. Pero…- la voz se vuelve pensativa.- Pienso en otra…

¿Otra? ¡Eru! ¡Otra! El alma se me cae a los pies… ¡que digo! ¡Si a mi ni me va ni me viene! ¡A mi no me gusta Legolas, le odio!

Como encuentre esa otra, la mato… No, no es por nada contra mí, simplemente porque es tan imbécil como para dejar colgado de ella al principijo mas plasta y azucarado de la Tierra Media y alrededores.

- ¡Eh, Dae!-

¡Aghh! ¿Quién ha osado decir mi nombre en voz alta? ¡Legolas solo está a metro y poco de mi!

- ¿Ello?-

-Si si, cegata, soy yo.- me dice, inusualmente alegre. Eru, si hasta parece joven…-

- Shhh…- le suelto, pellizcándole el brazo.-Acabas de indicarle al Hannadlenianoadan (HannadlenianoadanHannadlenianoMAN) mi posición…

- ¿Y que más da? ¿Así podrás hablar con tu amorcín un rato? – dice con una voz terriblemente alta

Le salto encima mientras le tapo la boca con una mano.

- Mmmm... ¡MMmmmm! Mmmm mm mmmm

- No te entiendo Ello… - pongo mi mejor tono inocente – Si no hablas más claro...

- ¡Daeiell! – oh Eru... Me ha descubierto

- Emmm… Hola Legolas… - digo, al tiempo que no dejo de amordazar a Ello con mi mano, por si acaso se le ocurre decir algo más inoportuno.

- Bien, es un hecho, tengo un amigo suicida... O que quiere mi muerte... – oigo la voz del capullo de Nandor

- Vamos Nandor, sé más sociable – dice el otro – Podemos ir con ellas ¿no?

- ¿Para que preguntas si al final siempre acabamos haciendo lo que tu quieres? – gruñe la orco-mascota del principijo.

Juaas! Le acabo de bautizar! Orco-mascota del principijo. No está nada mal para ser algo improvisado.

Oigo como Ello se ríe, aun con mi mano tapándole la boca. ¡Será asquerosa! ¡Se ha vuelto a meter en mi mente! Mis manos pasan de su boca a su cuello, para estrangularla un rato, mientras noto como los dos elfos me miran asustados.

- Suerte que había cambiado... – murmura Nandor.-

- Supongo que no os importa que la estrangule un poco por el camino, ¿verdad?- digo con mi voz mas inocente, mientras miro directamente a Legolas, que total, solo su opinión vale para algo. Las mascotas no opinan…

- No no, tu misma.- me dice con su sonrisa de "o me das un beso o te lo doy yo" Aiissss... -

Mientras Ello se retuerce entre mis manos, que la estrangulan poco a poco, siento la mirada de Legolas sobre mí. Como siga así, me fundiré y haré un bonito charco en el camino…

- Bueno Daeiell, te dejo divirtiéndote.- me dice, mientras se va. No Legolas noooo.- ¡Hasta luego!

Maldita Ello, seguro que es por su culpa. La dejo ponerse cada vez mas roja mientras patalea, hasta que una patada me da de pleno en la espinilla y la suelto con un grito de dolor, mientras los demás elfos se apartan de nosotras en masa. Mientras me arrastra camino adelante, enfadada, pienso que a veces la edad provoca trastornos de personalidad… Y una elfa noldo me fulmina con la mirada.

o o o

Cuando oscurece del todo decidimos acampar a un lado del camino. Genial ¬¬ No puedo imaginarme nada mejor que una noche durmiendo en el suelo y encima en compañía del principijo. Eru, ¿te he dicho ya alguna vez que tengo la sensación que me odias?

Argg.. Y genial, perfecto. Lo que me faltaba. Otra vez el maldito insomnio ¬¬ Subconsciente, ¿te he dicho alguna vez que también creo que me odias?

El crujir de una rama me distrae de mi nuevo pasatiempo que consiste en buscar insultos apropiados para eru y para mi subconsciente. Me incorporo un poco y veo como Elloith se escabulle entre las sombras mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie la ve. ¿Qué estará tramando la vieja?

Y solo para joderla un rato, y ya de paso enterarme de su secreto, me levanto silenciosamente dispuesta a seguirla. ¡Ya que ella se mete en mi mente para cotillear mis asuntos privados, yo cotillearé en su vida!

Pero por lo que se ve he perdido la practica en esto de andar silenciosamente persiguiendo a alguien la pierdo. Además, una nube acaba de tapar la luna y todo se sume en la más profunda oscuridad.

- Elloooooo – grito – ¡Vieja, espérame! ¡Que no veo nada y me la voy a meteeer!

Uh... Genial. Solo el silencio me responde.

- Sólo los enamorados no correspondidos y los insomnes están despiertos a estas horas – suena una voz no muy lejos de mi.

Aún con la oscuridad le reconozco. Reconocería esa voz entre un millón. ¿Me persigue? ¿O es que acaso yo le persigo a él?

- Y supongo que tu eres insomne – gruño yo.

- ¿Eres la elfa del baile verdad? – dice él de golpe y sopetón.

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda! Me ha descubierto! ¿Quién se ha ido de la lengua? Está claro ¬¬ Solo lo sabe la viejales. Apunte mental : Encerrarla en la cueva de un dragón la próxima vez que tenga oportunidad.

- ¿Estás ahí? No sé quien eres, pero no huyas otra vez de mi. – oigo otra vez la voz de Legolas

¡Un momento! ¡No sabe quien soy!

- ¿Si no sabes quien soy como balrogs me has reconocido? – pregunto desconfiada

- He reconocido tu voz...

¿Y cuando habla conmigo viéndome la cara no me la reconoce? Este elfo tiene un serio problema... O eso, o es que Nandor le está pegando la subnormalidad.

Notó que su mano me agarra el brazo y siento un escalofrío. ¡Eru! ¡Deja de odiarme un par de segundos y ayúdame a salir de esta! Pero rápidamente cambio de opinión al notar que me acaricia lentamente el dorso de la mano con su pulgar. ¡No Eru! ¡No me ayudes a salir de esta!

- ¿Por qué huiste?

- Me vino una urgencia tremenda de ir al baño - invento

Él se ríe, y casi puedo imaginármelo con esa sonrisa... Oh... Se me cae la baba. ¡Un momento! Está todo oscuro, no puede verme... Así que...

Subiendo los brazos poco a poco se los paso por detrás del cuello, haciendo que se acerque a mi y le atrapo los labios con los míos. ¿Qué pasa? ¡Yo también tengo unas hormonas a las que contentar!

Cuando nos separamos él me acaricia suavemente la mejilla y yo me dedico a concentrarme con la agradable sensación que eso me provoca.

- ¿Me dirás hoy quien eres?

- Mmmmm... no – le beso una vez más antes de girar sobre mis talones e irme de ese lugar.

"Genial, al menos esta noche creo que si que tendré dulces sueños" – pienso felizmente mientras doy saltitos de regreso al claro donde hemos acampado, al tiempo que aún me parece notar sus cálidos y suaves labios encima de los míos. Empiezo a tararear una canción, y poco me importa que todos me oigan.

"Dae esta enamorada de Leggy, Dae esta enamorada de Leggy…"

¡Subconsciente te quiero! Eru, a ti también ;P

o o o

**Comentario de Nariko : **¡We! Otro capi! Aprovechad pq ahora ha empezado el curso y no vamos a poder actualizar tan seguido... ¡Que os teníamos muy bien acostumbrados! Mayu y Elanta, prometo que saldréis en el próximo!! Es que se nos fue la olla en este xD Y por último agradecer a Mereth que nos deje utilizar el término "Orco-mascota del principijo" que salió directamente desde su mente xD Ale, y ahora os dejo con la otra parte escritora del fic xD

**Comentario de Elloith** Buenas!! A ver, aclaro: pq legolas no ve a dae? muy sencillo, los elfos ven bien con poca luz, pero NADA cuando estan COMPLETAMENTE a oscuras. alguien osa decir lo contrario? ¬¬ Segundo: pq no salen mas mayu y elanta? pq nos olvidamos XD (mayu, es mi venganza XD te joes; Elanta sorry U) En fin, asi sa quedao i asi lo hemos contao (wee quitandome accento pijo XD) hasta el proximo capi!!!

PD: Silver, estoy sobreviviendo al insti XD


	11. El arte del estrangulamiento y del chant...

El arte del estrangulamiento y del chantajeo, parte 1 

Me despierto después de una noche memorable soñando con Legolas. Noto que una sonrisa se forma en mis labios... ¡Ojalá todas las noches fueran como ésta! A lo mejor lo que me hace falta es darle todos los días un "besito" de buenas noche... o dos... o tres...

Alguien me sacude suavemente por los hombros, supongo que para despertarme. Es que no pueden dejar que una se recree a gusto con sus fantasías? ¬¬

Abro un ojo lentamente, y me encuentro con la cara de Legolas a pocos centímetros de la mía. ¡Genial! ¡Resulta que aún estoy en uno de mis sueños!

- Yo también te quiero Leg... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!. – me incorporo de golpe, tapándome la boca con una mano. Aunque con el brusco movimiento, me doy un leñazo en la cabeza, con su barbilla. ¿Qué ha pasado? Sencillo, acabo de ver al gilipollas integral de Nandor justo detrás de Legolas, y en mis sueños jamás mezclo subnormales profundos con mi atractivísimo y sexy príncipe azul, así que he estado a punto de meter la pata hasta el fondo.

Me froto la cabeza allí donde me he dado con la barbilla del rubiales y le miro con mala cara.

- ¿Qué coño se supone que estás haciendo? –gruño malhumoradamente

Él me mira con cara impaciente mientras también pasa su mano por la dolorida barbilla (¿qué os creéis? Tengo una cabeza muy dura)

- ¡Intentaba despertarte! – exclama Legolas a la defensiva - Todos estábamos listos para partir, pero tu seguías durmiendo...

Miro a mi alrededor y veo que tiene razón: Mereth, Lin, Elloith, Sindë, Simberminë, Elanta, Elladan, Elrohir y un largo etecé de elfos están de pie con sus equipajes cargados, mirándome con mala cara.

- Íbamos a dejarte aquí, pero Legolas insistió... – oigo que dice el idiota de Nandor.

- No todos somos tan cínicos como tu – le contesta éste.

- Lo cual es una suerte, pues luego las elfas nos negaríamos a procrear la especie y los elfos nos extinguiríamos. – añado yo con toda la mala intención del mundo.

- ¡Lo mismo podría decir de ti, ¡Borde! – exclama él antes de alejarse

- Será gilipollas el tío... – murmuró con mal humor al tiempo que me levanto y empiezo a recoger todas mis cosas. Adiós al buen humor que me han provocado los sueños y el encuentro de anoche... Recordatorio: Intentar matar a Nandor por el camino, haciendo que todo parezca un "afortunado" accidente.

Setecientas sesenta y una hojas, setecientas sesenta y dos hojas, setecientas sesenta y tres hojas… Si, cualquiera que pueda leerme el pensamiento (Suerte que Ello esta lejos ahora…) podría pensar que he desarrollado una extraña adicción a contar… ¡Pero no! Simplemente, ¡Me aburro!. Cualquiera que viaje a menudo en silencio, solo, en medio de un montón de parejitas, entenderá que quiero decir. Incluso estoy deseando llegar a Rivendel ¡¡Y eso es mucho decir!! Realmente debo estar desesperada…

"Dae!! Te he hechado de menos!! Mira mira, tia, he de enseñarte los nuevos trapitos que me he comprado, son divinos!! Oggh, es que me da algo, tia!! Osea, que fuerte!! Que moreno!!"

… No quiero ir a Rivendel ;;

Arrastro los pies por el camino. Ojalá fueran pies de troll, que se volvieran de piedra…hmm… no, por Eru, que pestazo que harían

Chuto una piedra, que sale disparada hacia la pierna de Simberminë, que se gira con cara de malas pulgas en busca de su agresora. Juas! Mala suerte… xD Lleva todo el viaje cuchicheando con Sindë, seguro que están planeando algo… y no quisiera que en ese plan me incluyeran a mí. En el poco tiempo que hace que las conozco, ya he aprendido a temerlas… De repente, veo acercarse un caballo castaño que pasa por mi lado a tal velocidad que casi me arroja al suelo.

- ¡Capullo, a ver si miras por donde pisa tu animaaaaaal!- le grito, mientras los que andan a mí alrededor se apartan, como si tuviera un repelente de elfos.

Pero el jinete me ignora y se para junto a los gemelos, que aun llevan a Mereth y Lindórië de colgantes.

Bah, mensaje de Elrond a sus hijos para que vayan mas rápidos y Arwen no se retuerza de impaciencia por ver a sus "queridos hermanitos del alma". Ais…

Sigo arrastrando los pies. No quiero ir… ¿Y si me fuera a Bosquenegro? La imagen de Legolas y Nandor se me aparece ante mis ojos. Legolas… Pero no, el pesado de Nandor pensaría raro, si es que alguna vez ha sabido pensar, cosa que dudo bastante.

- Pues vaya mierda... – la voz de Elladan o Elrohir (¿Cuándo balrogs aprenderé a diferenciarlos como hacen Lin y Mereth?) me saca de mis pensamientos. Al mirar hacia donde están los gemelos deduzco que ha sido Elladan el que ha hablado, pues Mereth está amarrándole posesivamente del brazo.

El mensajero vuelve por donde ha venido, casi aplastándome de nuevo.

- ¡Pero serás gilipollas! ¡Me he quedado con tu cara! ¡Espera a que te pille! – le grito, pero una vez más no me hace ni el más mínimo caso, aunque como consecuencia todos los elfos de mi alrededor se alejan aún más, ¡Mejor! ¡Mas espacio para mi!. Vuelvo a mirar a los gemelos, que parecen abatidos por algo. Me acerco a cotillear.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto a Elanta.

- Por lo que se ve, Elladan y Elrohir tienen que ir a Lothlórien. Su abuela quiere hacerle llegar algunas joyas a su nieta y no se fía de los mensajeros.

- Pobrecitos... Tener que ir hasta allí sólo por el capricho de la pija... – murmuro.

- ¡Nosotras os acompañamos! – exclaman a la vez Lindórië y Eärmereth. ¿Por qué no me extraña?

- ¡Ya tenemos compañía para volver a casa! – exclama feliz Sindë mirando a su hermana y a Elanta.

- ¡Ello! Tu también te vienes ¿Verdad? – dice Lin al tiempo que empieza a arrastrar a la vieja por un brazo – Que nos conocemos y si vuelves a Rivendel te vas a encerrar otra vez en la biblioteca.

- ¡Pero tu que te has creído! ¡Renacuaja!

- ¡Así os presentaré a Haldir! Veréis que guapo... – dice Elanta poniendo ojitos de enamorada.

¡Pues menuda mierda! Todo el mundo continuará su juerga en Lothlórien y yo tendré que ir a asquearme con la "Soy-pija-y-orgullosa-de-serlo". ¡Y además lejos de Legolas!

- No te hagas la pobre víctima mentalmente – me dice Ello, que no se sabe como se ha librado de Lin y está a mi lado – Si quieres, eres libre de venir.

- Y tu serás libre de morir cuando te vuelvas a meter en mi mente – gruño yo. Pero tengo que reconocer que tiene razón. Y si la pija o su padre intentan echarme la bronca diré que Elladan y Elrohir tienen la culpa, que me obligaron a ir con ellos. Perfecto. ¿Por qué no se me habrá ocurrido antes?

- Porque tu mente está demasiado ocupada pensando en tu principito – me contesta la viejales por mí.

- ¡Pero serás guarra! – exclamo al tiempo que me lanzo a estrangularla. ¿Son cosas mías o últimamente me paso el tiempo estrangulando a Elloith?

- ¿También vais a Lothlórien? – oigo una voz a mi lado.

Me giro para mirar a Legolas, esperando a que la cara no me cambie a la de una elfa bobalicona perdida, enamorada sin remedio.

- Eso parece, si ellos no vuelven a Rivendel, desde luego yo no lo voy a hacer tampoco, no soy una suicida – digo con mi mejor voz (o con un intento de ella).

- Nandor y yo también vamos hacía allí, tenemos que ir a encargar algunos arcos. Los elfos de Lórien tienen una habilidad especial para construirlos – me explica.

"Recógete la baba, Dae" dice la voz de mi subconsciente.

- Si vamos a viajar juntos tendremos más tiempo para conocernos mejor – añade él con una de sus sonrisas "Deshazte ante mis encantos y forma un bonito charco en el camino". ¿Eso ha sido una proposición indecente?

- No lo ha sido, eres tu que tienes la mente pervertida – dice Elloith que ha conseguido escaparse de mis manos.

- ¡Serás...! – me lanzo encima suyo y empiezo a estrangularla de nuevo, mientras ella intenta morderme un brazo. Me defiendo a patadas. Entre mis gritos y los de la vieja casi no alcanzo a oír lo que dice Legolas antes de irse.

- Esta elfa es única

¡Cree que soy única! Irremediablemente, paro de desnucar a Ello y me dedico a formar la sonrisa más boba de todos los tiempos en mis labios.

o o o

Otro horrible y aburrido día pasa, y pronto acampamos para pasar la noche. Miro con fastidio la luna, que brilla en el cielo. ¡Adiós a la oscuridad! Hoy me quedo sin besito de buenas noches ;;

- ¡Estoy harta de ti! – oigo de pronto que chilla Sindë - ¡Mañana por la mañana me voy a marchar por otro camino!

Oh... Está otra vez con ese elfo oscuro. Quizá sean cosas mías pero... Estos dos tienen tendencia a discutirse cuando se acercan peligrosamente el uno al otro.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunta él, al tiempo que se le forma una sonrisa de prepotencia en los labios - ¿No te gusta viajar de noche?

- Eres un imbecil. Ojalá no existieras capullo – le dice ella antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse hacia donde estoy yo.

- Bueno – le digo cuando llega a mi lado – Creo que ahora si que vas a tener que contarme que te traes tu con ese elfo.

- Yo no me traigo nada.- me suelta, con un tono de voz que reconozco: es como el mío.

-Noo, que va… Si os discutís hasta por si el uno respira el aire de la zona del otro.- digo yo, intentando moderar mi tono irónico/sarcástico al máximo, aunque parece que no lo consigo…

- ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con ese desgraciado!- me espeta, mientras se va hacia otro lado, evitando a todo el mundo. Vaya… si ya lo dicen que todo se pega menos la hermosura, creo que voy a tener que dejar de enviar malas maneras y borderia a Sindë, podría ser peligroso…

Buff… Legolas se ha instalado algo lejos de nosotras, por culpa de la cosa aquella que apareció en el mundo casi, ¡Que digo! totalmente por error, y a la que llamaron Nandor. Aghhh… casi veo venir el insomnio, como la sombra de una pija repelente que no para de repetir "Bee Bee, ¿Quieres dormir? ¡Antes mira mi supermegahiperchupiwai colección d vestidos". Uu' Mi imaginación cada día va a más…

Me siento al lado de un árbol, mientras veo al cocinero mayor organizando las cosas para la cena… hmm… cena…

o o o

¡Hay que joderse! De todos los puñeteros elfos que están de camino con nosotros me tiene que tocar precisamente a mi el ir a buscar agua para la cena. Cojo el cubo de mala manera dirigiendo mi mirada fulminante a todos los presentes. Algunos elfos se esconden, pero las locas (entiéndase Sindë, Mereth, Elloith, Simberminë, Elanta y Lindórië) se quedan tan tranquilas. Menuda mierda, ya no les impongo respeto... Me alejo unos pasos, resoplando con mala leche.

- ¿¡Que miras!? – le grito a un elfo que pasa por mi lado y me mira con curiosidad. Él como toda respuesta se apresura a alejarse.

Pero cuando llego al río, se me pasa instantáneamente el mal humor. Ahí está Legolas, sentado en la orilla, mientras la luna se refleja en el agua del río, y el agua del río en sus ojos, que están perdidos en algún punto en la lejanía. Y Eru sabe que yo me tengo que controlar por no saltarle encima.

- Cualquiera diría que estás esperando a alguien – digo al tiempo que me acerco.

Él da un respingo y se gira a mirarme. Cuando ve que soy yo se le nota desilusión en los ojos.

- Joder, sé que soy fea, pero tampoco es por poner esa cara cuando me ves – digo, arrugando la frente.

- No... Perdona, es que por un momento creí que eras otra persona... – murmura él.

Olvidándome de todo me siento a su lado y me pongo en modo "elfa normal y corriente".

- Tienes mala cara ¿Estás bien?

Legolas esboza una triste sonrisa : - Si claro, estoy bien.

- Ya, claro – digo yo con sarcasmo – Y por eso estás aquí solo, lejos de tu mascot... digo de Nandor y con cara de funeral.

Él vuelve a sonreír, pero esta vez con un poquito más de alegría. Me mira y deja escapar una leve carcajada: - ¿No te han dicho que eres única animando a la gente?

¡Soy única! ¡Ha dicho que soy única! Ohhh... Que ganas de lanzarme encima de él y besarlo! No voy a poder aguantarme demasiado tiempo más....

- Es por una elfa – dice él tras un rato más de silencio.

¡Soy única! ¡Soy...! ¿¡Ha dicho una elfa!? El alma se me cae a los pies. ¡Una elfa! Que se prepare la muy guarra... Que en cuanto la pille puede irse despidiendo de su inmortalidad.

- La conocí en el baile de disfraces de la playa y... Bueno, me he enamorado de ella, pero no le he visto nunca el rostro ni sé como se llama... Sólo nos encontramos de vez en cuando y nos besamos...

La puedo atar a un árbol y arrancarle uno a uno los pelos de la cabeza, luego sacarle los ojos con una cucharilla de mithril y... ¡Un momento! ¡Que dice este elfo! ¡Si la elfa que ha descrito soy yo!

- ¿U... Una elfa a la que nunca has visto la cara? – repito yo

- ¡Te debe parecer una tontería! – dice él riéndose un poco.

¡Por Eru! ¡Que esa soy yo!

- Y... ¿Y dices que estás enamorado? – vuelvo a preguntar

- Como un bobo – dice él, volviendo a perder la mirada entre las aguas del río.

¡Ahhhhhh!! ¡Legolas está enamorado de mi! ¡Uufffff! Es la primera vez que me ocurre algo así, en serio.

- Pero seguro que si tu vieras a esa elfa y no te gustara su aspecto ya no sentirías lo mismo – digo yo al fin.

- No creo que eso pasara – dice él muy convencido

Bueno... A lo mejor ha llegado el momento de confesárselo ¿no?

- Legolas... ¿Quieres saber algo gracioso?

- Dime – él me mira con una de esas sonrisas que me hacen castañetear los nervios.

- Que yo... Vaya... – suelto una risilla nerviosa – En fin... Que yo soy... – uf, no puedo hacerlo - ¿Qué harías si yo fuera la elfa del baile, por ejemplo?

Él se echa a reír, y yo me mosqueo un poco. ¿Qué se supone que le hace tanta gracia?

- Eso no me lo puedo ni imaginar, tu nunca hubieras llevado un disfraz como ese... No después de tu última experiencia en los bailes de disfraces – dice al fin.

¿No se lo cree? Pues peor para él ¬¬ Ahora se ha quedado sin saber la verdad. Decido que nunca jamás se lo voy a decir.

- ¿Habías venido a buscar agua? – me pregunta, señalando con un movimiento de cabeza el cubo que he dejado abandonado.

- ¡Oh mierda! ¡El agua! – me levanto de golpe, cojo el cubo y voy a llenarlo al río. - Joder, como pesa la cosa esta...

De pronto Legolas me coge el cubo de las manos, rozando sus manos con las mías, con lo que se me eriza todo el bello.

- Yo lo llevo – me dice con una de sus "sonrisas-principe-de-anuncio-de-dentifrico-que-quitan-la-respiración â" – Tengo que volver, o Nandor se va a empezar a preocupar.

- Claro, la mascota no puede estar demasiado rato sin ti – se me escapa sin querer.

Legolas me mira por unos instantes y luego se echa a reír. Yo me quedo sin saber muy bien que hacer.

- No os caéis demasiado bien tu y Nandor ¿Eh? Aunque hay que reconocer que tienes imaginación para los insultos

- Digamos que disfrutamos puteandonos el uno al otro – me encojo de hombros, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

- ¿Te has fijado que últimamente tenemos unas buenas conversaciones civilizadas?

- Claro, las incivilizadas las dejo para cuando estoy con tu amigo del alma – contesto.

Él se ríe de nuevo, y yo me uno pronto. Llegamos junto al resto de los elfos más deprisa de lo que yo hubiese querido. Legolas deja el cubo en el suelo y luego me da un beso rápido en la mejilla.

- Gracias por todo – y se va.

Y yo me quedo allí plantada, con una mano en la mejilla donde me ha besado, y una cara de boba enamorada impresionante.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasa hasta que me doy cuenta de que todas las antes denominadas locas me están rodeando con expresiones extrañas en la cara.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto.

- ¿A que venía todo ese numerito con el principijo? – pregunta Mereth

- ¡Vaya! ¿Te has despegado de Elladan? ¡Milagro! – digo con sarcasmo, para ver si así gano un poco de tiempo.

- ¡No cambies de tema! – grita ella.

Antes estos trucos me funcionaban... ¿Me estaré haciendo vieja y perdiendo facultades?

- O se lo cuentas tu, o lo hago yo – dice Elloith cortante.

- Tu no vas a decir palabra si no quieres morir – le digo dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante.

- Sabes que tus amenazas ya no funcionan con nosotras ¿Verdad? – dice Sindë tranquilamente.

- ¡Está bien cotillas! Está bien... – se lo voy a contar, de todos modos creo que esta vez no tengo escapatoria... – Yo soy la elfa del baile...

- ¿La elfa del baile de la que Legolas está perdidamente enamorado? – Lin pone los ojos como platos

- Si, pero como Dae es así de rara no se lo quiere contar – Ello habla por mi esta vez.

- Creo que soy lo suficientemente adulta para saber que hago yo con mis asuntos, y que nadie se meta en ellos – gruño yo

- Antes cuando estabas con Legolas no parecías tan borde... – comenta Simberminë. Hay que ver que rápido han cogido confianza este par...

- Con la persona que quieres nunca se puede ser borde – comenta Elanta.

- ¡Bueno ya está! Ya lo sabéis ¿Contentas? Ahora dejadme en paz un rato – digo con un gruñido, y me alejo para ver si encuentro a Narwain, que desde la tarde que no la veo.

Pero no la encuentro precisamente a ella, sino a Nandor. Lo que me faltaba ¬¬

- Oh vaya, buenas noches Daeiell – dice con una gran y estúpida sonrisa.

- Piérdete – gruño yo.

- ¿No quieres saber el último cotilleo del que me he enterado? – vuelve a preguntar él. ¿Éste elfo realmente escucha a los demás cuando le hablan o es que el cerebro ya no le alcanza ni para eso?

- No – digo yo tajante, y empiezo a alejarme

- Bueno, entonces se lo voy a contar a Legolas. Creo que le hará gracia saber quien es su adorada elfa del baile.

Me giro otra vez con una de mis más mortíferas miradas: - ¿Cómo? – pregunto con peligrosa lentitud.

- Acabo de escuchar una conversación muy interesante. Creo que a Legolas le gustaría saberlo... Le haría... Gracia.

- No te atreverás a decir nada – digo apretando los puños, preparada para abalanzarme contra este gilipollas.

- Digamos que podría guardar el secreto a cambio de algo...

- Habla – digo bruscamente, con mal humor.

- Yo prometo mi silencio si de tu boca no vuelve a salir nada ofensivo contra mí, por mucho que yo me meta contigo.

¿¡Como se atreve!? ¡Juro que voy a torturarlo aunque sea la última cosa que haga!

- ¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza o algo? ¡Que gilipolleces estás diciendo! - exclamo

Nandor se encoge de hombros: - Entonces voy a hablar con Legolas. Ya nos veremos Daeiell. –dice con una sonrisita de dulce falsedad.

- ¡Espera idiot... Nandor! – le llamo apretando los dientes con rabia – Está bien... ¡Está bien!

- ¿Ves como no era tan difícil? – dice él aumentando su sonrisa – Hasta una elfa con tu inteligencia podía llegar a entender que era el mejor trato que podías hacer. – da media vuelta y empieza a alejarse.

- Te odio pedazo de imbecil... – murmuro entre dientes.

- ¿Decías? – pregunta él, volviendo la cabeza.

- Decía que te favorece mucho esta camisa. ¿Es nueva? – digo con la sonrisa más falsa de todos los tiempos. ¡Me lo voy a cargar! ¡Como lo odio por Eru!

o o o

**Comentario de Elloith** : 010001 1001000 100100 10011 0100 1010010101 10101010 1010101001 0010101 010011001 0101001010101 010001101010001... digooo... que he escrito muy poco, tengo exámen mañana (mi primer exámen -- posa : y S junts) y no sé que poner... hasta el próximo capi, meldonya!

**Comentario de Nariko : **Bueno, os hemos hecho esperar, somos conscientes de ello, pero es más largo! Que son 9 paginas esta vez. We, ya diréis que os ha parecido :P Mayu aun me tienes que decir que te pareció el romance y como llevas el cap d siri que te mandé :P Nada más por ahora :P We, si, otra cosa, que este capi ha sido beteado por Silver :P Que casi nos obligó a que la dejaramos betear (weno, casi no, de echo nos obligó xD). ¡Ta otra!


	12. Los golpes nunca serán malos del todo P

**Los golpes nunca serán malos del todo ;P**

Matar, ahogar, decapitar, sacar los ojos, destripar, descuartizar, envenenar, cortar los dedos, depilar con hierro fundido, recortar extremidades sobrantes (todas!!)... Oh… he de crear el Real Diccionario de la Academia Daeielliana de las Artes Oscuras. Bueno, y de las Borderias Naturales… Crearé mi propia ciencia, para el deleite del mundo.

Y estas, son las paranoias que he de inventar para alejarme de mi horrible realidad: subiendo la empinada (pero empinada empinada, no una subidita normal, vamos, que te tiras de la cima y casi caes vertical hasta el fondo del valle) ladera de una montaña camino del paso del Caradhras ¬¬. Y encima, se supone que siendo elfa he de tener mas aguante al frío… pues no! Me estoy congelando como un pollo desplumado en los hielos de Helcaraxë! (Hubieron pollos desplumados en Helcaraxë??) (_Ello mentalmente:_ no, no los hubieron) Pero, los pollos tienen mas suerte: ellos no cargan con el equipaje, con una elfita soñolienta y un montón de locas, elfos varios, un orco-mascota (Viva los pensamientos aquí no puede hacerme chantaje) y el amor de su vida, a mil Km de distancia… _(Los pollos tienen amores??)_ (Deja de meterme en mi mente, vieja) _(No me llames vieja!!)_ (Te llamo lo que quiero porque esto es mi mente, te enteras??? Si no, sales y te metes en la de Nandor, a cantar canciones de Elfs Scouts) _(Touché T.T )_

Uff, uff… estas asquerosas piedras resbalan mucho… fijo que alguien se pega un tortazo, y fijo que ese alguien tiene un nombre que empieza por Dae y acaba en iell. Pego un tirón con el que casi lanzo a Narwain montaña arriba hasta la cima, de otro tirón subo el equipaje, y de otro tirón, casi me estampo contra una pared de roca.

- ¡Cuidado, Dae, que las paredes no tienen buen sabor! -grita Nandor, riéndose de mi ("esvidentemente").-

-Maldito giliii… iiih… iiimbee… eeh… essstuppp… hhmmm eehh… estooo… roca! ¡Eso! ¡Maldita roca! -rectifico a tiempo, mientras que el Media-Neurona élfico sonríe con esa estúpida sonrisa de "ja, ja, casi te caes" y Legolas pone una cara muy rara (tipo: yo diría que le pasa algo… no sé… es una impresión…:?).

Buff. Probemos a ignorar a ese capullo, porque a este ritmo me dará algo. Sigo a las dos lapa-Elfas: Lin y Mereth, que aún y estar subiendo una empinadísima pendiente, van enganchadas a sus elfitos… cuando de repente, me cae un copo de nieve en la cara.

- Mira Dae, ¡¡Es nieve!! -exclama Narwain, saltando por el estrecho camino.

- ¡Estate quieta o te harás daño! -digo, mientras intento sujetarla.

Y de repente, el mundo va a muy lento. La veo resbalar cerca del precipicio, y casi sin pensarlo, la cojo del cuello del jersey y la lanzo camino arriba, pero yo ya he perdido el equilibrio y me doy de cabeza contra una piedra tamaño troll y…

o o o

Y agh… Que dolor de cabeza. Veo estrellitas en la oscuridad. ¿Es de noche? ¿Y que es eso frío que noto en la cabeza? (en la frente y en el cogote) Abro los ojos y me encuentro con las caras ¿Preocupadas? de Ello y Narwain.

-¿¿¿Estas bien Dae??? -dice la mas joven, abrazándome y sollozando.

-Ai ai ai, no grites Narwain… -digo, tocándome la cabeza con una mano. Noto un doloroso chichón tamaño XXL.

-Pensa… snif… ba que te mor… mor… ías.- contesta llorando.

-Anda anda, ven pequeña.- dice Ello, separándola de mi, y ayudando a levantarme, aunque casi al instante me suelta cuando ve la cara de dolor que pongo.

- Mi brazo -susurro, intentando poner cara de piedra, para evitar soltar alguna lágrima rebelde.

- Te habrás hecho daño cuando aterrizaste sobre tu brazo -dice Ello, cogiéndome por los hombros y levantándome de un tirón, pero cuando hace el gesto de soltarme me tambaleo un poco.- Anda, agárrate a mi y vamos, que el grupo se va.

-¿Cómo que se va?- grito furiosa.- ¿¡Es que no han visto que casi me mato!?

- Si, bueno, Nandor te vio, pero dijo que no sería nada. –habla mientras va tirando de mi.- Venga, vamos.-

Ains… doy cuatro o cinco pasos, intentando aguantarme, y odiando mentalmente a Nandor con toda mi alma.

o o o

Uh... Genial, maravilloso, fantástico... Me pregunto que clase de elfo nos guía, porque teniendo en cuenta las decisiones que toma, tampoco me extrañaría que fuera Nandor. En un grupo reducido de elfos, no puede haber dos energúmenos tan retrasados...

¿Qué que pasa ahora? Muy sencillo, nos hemos parado a comer. Y si, eso sonaría a las mil maravillas... ¡Si no estuviera cayendo un diluvio!

Refunfuñando me dejo caer al suelo, y me arrebujo aún más, bajo mi capa, al tiempo que noto como toda la ropa se me pega al cuerpo. Intento apartar mechones de pelo mojado de delante los ojos, y le hago un hueco a Narwain a mi lado.

-Dae... Tengo frío...

-Y yo si te parece me estoy asando de calor... –refunfuño con ironía. Pero al instante reacciono: la pequeña no tiene la culpa de mi mala suerte – Ya lo sé Nar... Pero no puedo hacer nada....

Nos reparten la comida, y mientras mordisqueo distraídamente una lemba, miro a mí alrededor, con la esperanza de ver a Legolas… pero la densa capa de agua que cae del cielo no me permite ver mucho más allá de quienes están mas cerca.

Veo a Sindë y a ese elfo oscuro. ¡Genial! Ellos si que no están demasiado lejos. Me distraeré cotilleando con ese par, que me tienen intrigada.

-Te lo digo de verdad, Morwë –dice ella- ¡Mira cuanto sitio tienes! ¿Tienes que venir a sentarte precisamente a MI lado?

Oh, genial. Así que se llama Morwë. Al menos dejara de ser "el elfo oscuro ese que se pasa el día peleándose con Sindë".

-Sabes que me gusta fastidiarte, y como sé que mi presencia te molesta... Pues aquí me tienes –contesta él, con expresión pícara.

Wo, yo de ella ya le hubiera arreado una bofetada. Pero parece que Sindë tiene más paciencia que yo.

-Te agradecería que eligieses otro momento para acabar con mi paciencia. Tengo frío y hambre, y no estoy para tonterías.

Morwë la mira fijamente por unos instantes, clavando esos ojos negrísimos sobre ella. Estos momentos de tensión, en los que se quedan mirándose fijamente, peligrosamente cerca el uno del otro me están dando mucho que pensar. ¿Y si realmente no se odian tanto como quieren aparentar?

Entonces él se levanta, y yo casi puedo adivinar la cara de decepción que se le queda a ella. Es un consuelo saber que no es solo a mí que me salen mal las cosas con los elfos…

Pero él, nos sorprende a ambas, regresando al cabo de un momento con un par de lembas. Le tiende una a Sindë y él mismo se queda con la otra. Después se sienta pegado a ella, y con su propia capa los cubre a ambos.

- ¿Mejor así?

-Mucho mejor – responde ella con voz suave, al tiempo que una débil sonrisa se le dibuja en los labios. ¡Ajá! Te pillé Sindë. O sea que estás loca por este elfo oscuro con el que siempre te peleas ¿Eh? Decididamente tengo que mantener una seria conversación con ella.

Un rato después, termina de comer su lemba y apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Morwë: - Gracias por todo.

-No te creas, así me aseguro de que no te pase nada, quiero poder seguir molestándote muchos siglos más –responde él, pero también sonríe, mirándola con ternura.

¡Puaj! ¡Creo que con tanto romanticismo voy a vomitar! O creo que llorar sería lo más adecuado, porque... ¿A quien quiero engañar? Desde que Legolas me robó el corazón que aquí soy la más romántica de todas, seguro... Bueno, quizá con la excepción de Lin, no creo que haya nadie que la supere, a ella...

Aparto la vista de la parejita feliz que ahora son Morwë y Sindë (¡Fíjate! ¡Si hasta riman los nombres!) y paseo mi mirada por la zona, por si acaso Legolas se ha acercado a mi radio de visión, pero no hay suerte. Después de un rato, cuando mis extremidades amenazan con romperse inminentemente, nos avisan que volvemos a emprender la marcha.

Mojada y fastidiada empiezo a caminar junto a Elloith, que ahora mismo parece la compañía más agradable, pensando mentalmente en insultos apropiados para Nandor, más que nada para no perder la practica y poder continuar insultándolo una vez termine su chantaje.

- Cada vez tus planes de homicidio son mejores –comenta Ello distraídamente, mientras va chutando piedras a su paso.

Bien... Al menos el comentario me anima un poco.

o o o

Uff… Al final, hemos podido encontrar una cueva algo grande para cobijarnos de la lluvia y la nieve que ha empezado a caer. Pero toda la leña se ha mojado, así que a parte de congelada, estoy a oscuras, y sin posibilidad de encontrar a Legolas, más que nada porque me ha tocado el rincón mas alejado… Vaya mierda. Me tumbo a dormir, o al menos, a intentarlo, porque Mister Insomnio no parece querer abandonarme. A ver, contemos Nandores. Un Nandor salta la valla y se da de morros contra el suelo, jiji… Dos Nandores saltan una valla y se dan con sus partes "nobles" (si es que en su caso se pueden llamar así…) en ella XD. Tres Nandores saltan una valla y se comen un huargo, o mas bien, el huargo se los come a ellos…

La respiración de alguien interrumpe mis dulces e inocentes fantasías. ¿Quién esta ahí? Narwain esta con su amiguita del corazon (si, esa enana repelente… pero enana de elfa pequeña, no de enano!)

- ¿Quién hay ahí? -dice mi voz, aunque por un momento, parezco otra. ¿Serán las ganas de que sea Legolas?

- ¿Quién eres? -¡Es él!

¡Por fin mis sueños se hacen realidad! Sin decir nada más, me acerco hasta donde creo que esta él, y con las yemas de los dedos voy tanteando hasta que encuentro sus dulces labios, besándolo sin pensar.

-Hmmm, creo que ya sé quién eres -dice, y casi imagino una de sus sexysonrisas deslumbraelfas.

-¿Ah si?- digo, con una voz entre melosa y preocupada.- ¿Quién soy?

Silencio.

-La elfa mas encantadora del mundo -me susurra al oído, mientras me da un tierno beso en la oreja.

Aghh, creo que voy a derretirme toda… Intento acercarme más, pero un pinchazo el brazo me dice que casi que no.

-¿Pasa algo? -dice Legolas, cuando nota que hago un movimiento raro.

- Nada, nada, que me di un golpe en el brazo esta tarde… -digo, quitándole importancia.-

-A ver… déjame ver -dice, cogiéndome el brazo y tocándolo suavemente con sus manos de maia (_Nota de Ello_: maia equivaldría a ángel ;P).- Creo que lo podríamos arreglar fácilmente…-

-¿Cómo?

Sin contestar, empieza a darme un masaje en la zona dolorida, mientras me transporta al Valinor (_Nota-2 de Ello_: Valinor equivaldría al séptimo cielo xD).

-¿Mejor? -me dice, al cabo de un rato, mientras empieza a subir las manos lentamente hasta mis hombros, y acerca sus labios a mi cuello.

- Mejor que nunca.

Cuando sus dedos empiezan a acariciarme más, paso de Valinor a las Estancias Intemporales de Eru o más lejos (_Nota-3 de Ello_: "O más lejos" no es determinable XDDD). Ilúvatar santificado, ¡¡Que manos!! Pasa sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y apoya la cabeza contra mi hombro.

-¿Sabes que te quiero mucho, elfa desconocida? -musita casi imperceptiblemente, mientras mi corazón va dando saltos montaña abajo. O cae en caída vertical, mejor dicho.

- ¿Ah si? -digo, levantando su cabeza y rozando levemente sus labios con los míos.

- Si -dice, mientras me empuja lentamente hasta sentarme contra la pared y empieza a besarme con pasión al tiempo que yo le quito la camisa…

o o o

Ains, que bien se esta en la cama, calentita, cuando fuera hace frío. No hay nada mejor que dormir bien. Me estiro un poco, intentando ponerme más cómoda, cuando toco algo con mi pie. ¿Qué diablos es? Palpo un poco mas y noto que es otro pie. Un pie de alguien que esta a mi lado. O.o No puede ser. Entonces lo de Legolas... ¿Fue real? Abro los ojos y veo la cara de Leggy, iluminada por la suave luz del amanecer a medio palmo de mi rostro. ¡¡¡Aaaaaaaahhhh!!! Me quedo helada. ¡¡Eru!! ¡¡Eru!!, como se despierte ahora, estoy muerta. Con cuidado, intento alejarme de la cara de paz de Leggy, una cara que solo te invita a acercarte y a... ¡Ahora no es el momento, Dae!

Pero de pronto, en mi intento de apartarme, noto algo alrededor de mi cintura. ¡Oh Eru! Legolas tiene su brazo aprisionándome. Uh... ¿Y me tengo que mover ahora? Podría quedarme y... cuando se despierte.... ¡No! Si el principito se despierta y me encuentra a su lado se muere de un paro cardíaco, seguro. Hmm, veamos, solución B. Cojo el brazo de Legolas, y lo levanto suavemente con mi brazo, mientras poco a poco, pongo debajo de él una almohada. De repente, gruñe y dice algo ininteligible, mientras agarra fuerte la almohada y la manta resbala un poco más abajo. Ai, que culito... ooh, esto... venga Dae, deja de mirar y vete, ¡Vete!, ¡¡Veteee!!

Me pongo de cualquier manera mi vestido y me alejo poco a poco de puntillas. Me paro unos instantes para volver a mirarlo... Ohhh... Estoy lo que se llama realmente colada por un príncipe azul.

Cruzo rápidamente la cueva, deseando hacer el mínimo ruido y me dejo caer al lado de Ello, intentando aparentar que he dormido allí toda la noche. Hmm… Parece que no hay nadie despierto aún, menos los que han de acabar la guardia, que están en silencio a la salida de la cueva. Mientras espero a que alguien se despierte y pueda levantarme, empiezo a toquetear la oreja de Ello, y a reírme de las caras que pone. Al final, la más vieja se despierta, se frota los ojos y gira la cabeza para mirarme algo extrañada. Siento como irremediablemente se mete en mi mente y se pone pálida como la nieve.

-¡¡Largo de aquí, pervertida!! -grita, mientras echo a correr para huir de la ira.- ¡¡La envidia vas y se la intentas dar a otro!!

o o o

**Comentario de Nariko : **Con corazoncitos en los ojos ¡¡¡Pero que escena!!! ¡¡¡Que escenaaaaa!!! Quien fuera Daeeeee!! Reaccionando Ejem... Esto que... Bonito capi ¿eh? Esperamos no causaros demasiados problemas con el azucar, que entre este fic y el otro romanticorro pastelorro mio de HP... Andais servidas xDDD ¡¡¡No pago dentistas bajo ningun concepto!!! En fin... El exceso de panallets me está afectando, no me prestéis atención...

**Comentario de Elloith : **hey, las malpensadas estaran babeando seguro x'D si es que... en fin, estoy de bajón neuronal, asi que no se si he de comentar algo en especial...ah si, que Sindë estará mas feliz que un niño abandonado en una pasteleria vacía de gente y que las demás se esperen mas capis a su momento estelar XD tenn'encenië, BordeAdictas!


	13. Dama del Bosque, una de pensamientos imp...

_**Dama del Bosque, una de pensamientos impuros y una tapa!!**_

¡Oh! fíjate! Árboles dorados, que maravilla... ¬¬ Ya me perdonareis el sarcasmo, pero mi humor no está en su mejor día. ¿Que porque? 3 palabras: **TENGO LA REGLA**. ¿Queréis más? Hace cinco días que esquivo constantemente a Legotas, porque me pongo como un tomate cuando le veo, y mis hormonas empiezan a reclamar contacto (las he consentido demasiado últimamente...). Y encima... ¡Encima! ¡¡El muy imbécil de Nandor se ha pasado el camino chantajeándome!! ¡Juro que lo mataré aunque sea lo último que haga!

- ¡Daro! -dice una voz grave, de repente, haciendo que todos nos paremos en seco.- ¿Quién osa adentrarse en las tierras de Lórien?

- ¡Haldir baja ya del árbol y deja de hacer el tonto! -exclama Elanta, acercándose a uno de los árboles dorados.- Si es que... a ver cuando dejas de hacerte el elfo duro.

Oh, otro elfo vinculado a las locas. Esta demostrado que todo elfo a quien le dirigen la palabra esta mínimamente bueno (en la mayoría de casos, altamente buenos).

Del árbol, baja un elfo rubio de muy muuuy buen ver, que pronto se pone a hablar con una embobada Elanta. Ja ja, mas informaciones para mi libreta imaginaria de chismes.

Finalmente el rubiales (Aunque no lleva el pelo con tanto estilo como mi Leggy, (_Has dicho tu Leggy jeje XD_) dice que nos llevará ante Galadriel. Ja! Según lo que me han dicho, otra cotilla lee-mentes como Elloith _(Esa enana como yo?? No compares renacuaja...)_ (Vale vale Ello Uu)

Hmm, masa capilar rubio claro con estilo élfico a la vista. Es mi Leggy!! Y... ¡¡¡¡Habla con una puta guarra elfa!!!! ¡¡La mataré!! ¡¡La torturaré hasta que me suplique piedad y entonces será cuando la torture mas!!

O o o O

Relato modo: Legolas' mind: 

Bueno, aquí estamos, solo me queda interrogar a esta elfa y a Daeiell (que no se porque me esquiva estos últimos días...). Todas las elfas castañas con las que viajamos han tenido uno u otro defecto por lo que no pueden ser mi elfa del baile. Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda al pensar en ella... ¿Quien será? Cada vez estoy más seguro que ésta con la que estoy hablando no es...

Su voz no se parece en nada y... además está la manera de expresarse... No, definitivamente no es ella. Pero entonces... Solo me queda una posibilidad. Veo a Daeiell a lo lejos, que en ese momento está pegando una colleja a una elfa morena que camina a su lado... No puede ser ella... Pero no me queda ninguna otra opción... ¿Es ella? Estoy hecho un lío.

Espera... el brazo con el que da la colleja... ¡Tiene un moratón enorme! Entonces...

- ¡Eh, Legolas! Tío, que me vas a dejar todo el camino hablando solo con las piedras, o que?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡Ah! Nandor, no, no, es que estaba pensando... ¿Tu crees que Daeiell pueda ser la elfa del baile?

-¿Daeiell? -dice Nandor, un poco nervioso.- ¡No digas bobadas! ¿Como va a ser ella? ¿No me contaste que tu elfa era de lo más dulce? Ella no puede dejar de ser borde ni dos segundos seguidos, va contra su naturaleza

- No lo sé... -vuelvo a mirarla. Ahora que me fijo, tiene el color perfecto de pelo y... la voz se le parece, pero es imposible... Daeiell nunca seria como la elfa del baile, seguro... ¿O si?

O o o O

¡Por fin! Estoy reventada de tanto caminar. Pero ha merecido la pena, Caras Galadhon es bastante impresionante, con sus talan... Aunque el método para subir es un poco birria, además de cansado. Pero después de muchos esfuerzos por parte de mi brazo, que tenia que: cargar conmigo, mis cosas, las de Nar(wain) y la misma requetepeque, llegamos al talan principal, donde nos tiene que recibir Galadriel, la Señora de Por Aquí.

Mmmmm... ¿Esa que baja es la tal Galadriel? Pues que queréis que os diga... ¿Quien se cree que es? ¿Un farolillo para iluminar el camino? Lo de relucir está pasado de moda ya... (_Juajua, un farolillo XDD_) (Coñe Elloith, para ya de cotillear) (_Lo siento Dae, pero ya forma parte de mi vida diaria XD_) (Con la de mentes que hay por aquí ¿Tenias que encapricharte con la mía?) (_Es que es la mas interesante, en las otras es como sintonizar Salsa Elfosa_) (Podrías meterte en la de Leggy para ver que opina de mi ¿No?) (_Si bueno, pero es que la mente de los elfos macho es algo limitada y llega a ser monótona y aburrida, sabes? XD_) (Bueno... lo que tu digas... que cruz tengo con esta vieja...) _(Vieja tu tía Mariä)_

-Bienvenidos a Lórien, viajeros de Rivendel y Bosquenegro -dice la Gusiluz, mirándonos con cara de "_Ui, mis niños, que monos ellos, vamos a ver que les pasa y les ayudaremos_". En el silencio que reina, se oye a Elloith resoplar e incluso el ruido cuando pone los ojos en blanco.

O o o O

**Relato modo: Galadriel's mind:**

Veámos, vamos a informarnos sobre nuestros huéspedes, jisjisjis... a ver, tu primera.

**_Simberminë_ :** A ver, si ponemos un elfo "Gackt" con un Glorfindel en una habitación cerrada con llave... hmmm : )--- y entonces...podemos añadirle un Sûlnathar... Y yo haría la orgía élfica más buena de la historia de las orgías élficas. ¡¡Aghh a ver cuando coño volvemos a Rivendel!! Yo necesito acosar a mi rubiales Glorfindel y mis elfitos!! Y no tanto rollo con Lothlorien, que ya aburre, con sus arbolitos dorados y su señora lamparilla... Hmm hostias si hay alguien leyéndome la mente. ¿Quien hay ahí?

**_Galadriel_:** ...

**_Simberminë :_** ¿¿Eeeeoooo?? Coño pero para que entráis si después no decís nada? Payasos grrrr

**_Galadriel_ :** Uh, que miedo, voy a probar con alguna elfa que tenga más cara élfica normal...

**_Elanta_:** Ooogghh, Haldiiir... por Eru, ¡¡Pero que bueno está!! Con esas ropas ajustadas a sus músculos, vamos, que si no fuera porque tita Gala vigila nuestros movimientos, ya haría rato que no las llevaría encima XD Muahahaha... porque no hay ropa élfica que quede mejor que arrugada sobre el suelo... Jo Jo tita Gala, ¿Estás ahí?

**_Galadriel:_** ...ehem ehem...

**_Elanta:_** No, si es que ya no se puede tener intimidad ni en tu propia cabeza... esto... hace muy buen día ¿Verdad? ;)

**_Galadriel:_** Es de noche niña... Ains. A ver, cambiemos de elfa, porque esta no ha resultado ser lo que yo esperaba... bah, a ver esta Sindë...

**_Sindë:_** A ver, si apedreamos a Morwë un rato, pero después lo curamos... hmm... Bien. Si no lo apedreamos pero lo traumatizamos, y después le ayudo... también bien... ¿Y si solo lo tiro a un río lleno de rocas afiladas y después lo salvo? Nah, demasiado trabajo y altamente incriminatorio... Aunque también podría dejar que me tocara las narices como hace siempre, y le podría volver a dar una patadita en sus partes... Pone una carita tan mona cuando sufre...

**_Galadriel_:** ... ¿¿¿Pero de donde sale esta gente??? ¿¿Y de que habla O.O?? veamos otra... Uu A ver, esa chica castaña de allí...

**_Elfa gilipollas con la que ha hablado antes Leggy_:** Lalala Lalala Lailolá Lailolá, Tirorirorirá, Tirorirorirá...

**_Galadriel_:** El súmum de la idiotez... a ver, la siguiente.

**_Mereth:_** Veamos, tenemos un Elladan y un Elrohir. Si Elrohir es de Lin, pero es igual que Elladan, podemos cambiar a Elladan por Elrohir, y decirle a Lin que Elladan es Elrohir. Que se venga con Elladan y que Elladan se vaya con... pero que lío me estoy haciendo por Eru .... Bueno, me pondré decente porque al fin y al cabo esta tía rubia es la abuela de mi nene elfo... hay que causar buena impresión, sino namarië a mi oportunidad de aprovecharme de Elladan... porque claro, a falta de suegra, esta cuenta como tal... Grrrr, Galadriel, eres mi enemiga... mi "suegra"!! Y a las suegras se las tiene que odiar por dentro y hacer buena cara por fuera. Pero eso no quita el que me aprovecharé de su pobre nietecitooo Mwahahahaha... hahahaha... haha... ha... ¡Ha! mierda, no era Galadriel la que leía mentes a parte de Ello?? O.O" la hemos cagado...

**_Galadriel_:** pasalaelfa... Uu

**_Lindórië_:** Hmmm Mereth mira raro a MI Elrohir grrr... ¡¡No lo tocará ni por encima de mi élfico cadáver!! ¡¡Es mío!! ¡¡My precious!!! Esto... a ver, pongamos cara de elfa buena pero es imposible!! Con este pedazo de tiarrón al lado no se puede una aguantar. ¡Ais! quien lo pillara por banda y sin Dae cerca, porque hay que ver como toca los ovarios la tía esta... ¿A ella le dice algo alguien... cuando va y se aprovecha del principijo todo lo que quiere? No, pero claro, ella si no jode a los demás no se queda tranquila y claro, cuando anda cerca, las relaciones románticas parecen irse corriendo, válgame Eru... eso es malo, muy malo :/ sin amor y sin cerveza Lindorië pierde la cabeza... estooo, creo que no era así pero da igual XD. Además este bosquecito con sus arbolitos dorados... es taaan romántico! Debes apartarte de Dae, Lin!! Y ésta noche... mira de reojo a Elrohir con mirada pervertida

**_Galadriel : _**¿Con que amistades se juntan mis nietos? O.O

**_Elloith_: **Lairolá, si te cogeeeees una Galaaaaadriel y la violaaaas y la empalaas, la dejarás traumatizadaaaa para siempre, siempreee jamás!! Lairolá... ¿Qué enana, intentas cotillear? XD Pues ahora vas y te compras un orco ¡¡Enga, enga fuig, fuig vete, vete!! Siempre he sido mejor que tu con la mente. JODETE!! Y siempre lo seré JODETE MAS! ¡¡¡Los años me dan experiencia ENANA SIN BARBA!!! Aunque por cierto, creo que te están saliendo pelos negros en la barbilla... háztelo mirar o quizá sean puntos negros... ¿Me dejas quitártelos? ¿Me dejas? . Si mira, mira tengo unas bonitas pinzas tamaño XXL y papel de lija de carpintero, que van "divinos" como dice tu pijanieta ;P y cuando quieras quedamos, te empalo y de paso, te hago una limpieza de cutis profunda... te quemo la cara, que es mas rápido...¡¡Eeh eeeh, ¿donde vas?!! ¡¡No te vayas!! ¡¡Que aun quiero meterme más contigo!! eeh eehh cobarde, ha huido de mi mente...

**_Galadriel_**: Uff, por suerte solo queda una... veamos, esta parece mas normalita...

**_Daeiell_:**

Leggy : )---

Nandor :(

Leggy .

Escenas porno-eróticas by Daeiell and Leggy, censuradas en el fic porque no nos da la gana de subir el rating

¡Ooh yo te mataré pedazo de gilipollas élfico con mezclas de genes órquicos! Cuando acabe contigo tendrás que comer con pajita ¬¬ grrrrrrrrr. ¡¡Ooh leggy!! . mira que culito tan mono tiene... y yo lo he tocadooo! más escenas porno-eróticas censuradas ¡¡Mal nacido!! Chantaje a mi... ¡¡A MI!! Oh... esta sensación me resulta familiar... ¿Ello? ¿Estás por ahí metida?

**_Ello_:** No, yo no soy, digo, esto... je je je :P

**_Galadriel_:** (Me quiere hacer la competencia o que??)

**_Daeiell_:** ¿Reunión de viejas en mi cabeza? XD Lo que iba pensando... ¿Donde me había quedado? ¿¿Con el culo de Leggy??

**_Ello_:** No no, Dae, en lo de chantaje

**_Daeiell_:** Ah si... ¿¿QUIEN COÑO SE CREE QUE ES?? CHANTAJE!! ¡¡A MII!! Le voy a meter un palo de escoba por el ojete a ver la gracia que le hace... y ¡¡Luego va y le hace chantaje a su madre si se atreve!! Pero... que ojazos, y que bíceps y que brazos ¡¡Ooohhh!! mas y mas escenas y que manos y que labios....

**_Galadriel_:** Creo que me voy a tomar una tila y a dormir, aunque tendré pesadillas...U,U

Ante la mirada atónita (y divertida de algunas que no quiero señalar) Galadriel vuelve a subir las escaleras, tambaleándose peligrosamente y mas blanca que el papel, ayudada por su marido, aunque nadie sabe muy bien que digamos, de donde ha salido, porque no lo habíamos ni visto XD

**_Pensamientos de Celeborn_:** Ya era hora que alguien le diera su merecido a esta cotilla. Quizá se le pase la manía de leer mentes ahora Y así me deja un poco más de protagonismo a mi.

O o o O

**(AVISO: No nos hacemos responsables en ningún caso de los subidones de azúcar y demás patologías relacionadas que este capi a partir de aquí pueda provocar en cualquiera que lea esto)**

Puede que parezca repetitiva... ¡¡Pero que balrogs!! ¡¡Maldito insomnio!! ¡¡Maldito todo!! ¡¡Siempre igual!! ¡¡Es que es increíble!! Al final se lo diré todo a Leggy, solo para que al menos, pueda llegar a sobar en paz.

Además me rugen las tripas... ¿Que queréis? Los elfos estos de Lothlorien ¡Son unos tacaños! Con la comida y con la ropa, porque hay que ver la mierda camisón que me han prestado, un poco menos de ropa y podría hacerle la competencia a uno de los "vestidos" de Arwen.

Buff... Y espero no encontrarme las típicas parejitas, porque esta demostrado científicamente que cuando tengo insomnio me encuentro de todo...

- ¿Vienes Elladan?-

Tenia que haberlo imaginado... Es Mereth, seguramente acompañada por Elladan. Maldita mi suerte...

Bue... ¿Acercarme o no acercarme? Bueno, me acercaré, sólo para saber que tal avanza esta elfa con su elfito querido.

- ¿A donde? -dice Elladan con una imposible cara de sueño

-Allí, al lado del río. He visto algo interesante... parece un espejo.

-¡Ah uf! El espejo de mi abuela. Te aseguro que no es nada interesante. Solo es... ¿Como lo dice ella? _"Este espejo muestra muchas cosas: cosas que son, cosas que fueron y algunas cosas que aun están por llegar" -_Mereth lo mira con ojos de enamorada ante su imitación de Galadriel

-Entonces seguro que si miraras podrías ver venir esto -dice, antes de cogerle del cuello y besarle. Cuando se separan (a juzgar por el rato, seguramente porque se les ha terminado el aire), Elladan la mira con una sonrisa.

-¿No debía ser yo el que me lanzara a besarte?

-Si claro... Al paso que ibas tal vez hubiera sido la próxima edad -dice ella poniendo pucheros

-Bueno, bueno, seguramente habría sido un poco antes -dice, con una sexysonrisa, mientras la abraza. (**Nota**: "sexysonrisa" esta registrada por ©Ello&Ith S.L.)

¡¡PUAAAJJHHH!! ¡Mi azúcar sube a marchas forzadas! ¡!Huyamos, huyamos!! ¡¡Antes de que me quede sin dientes! Intento ir sin hacer ruido un poco mas allá, y me escondo detrás de un enorme árbol, pero o me persigue la gente, la mala suerte, o las dos.

- ¿La quieres? ¡Pues ven a por ella! -oigo que dice Lin.

Me asomo por detrás del tronco y la veo correr con la tiara de Elrohir en la mano.

-¡Eh, devuélvemela! Que es un regalo de mi abuela. -grita Elrohir, pero más que enfadado parece divertido. Eru, huelo a azúcar en caña...

-Bueno, pues cógela. :P -habla Lindórië, girándose para ver la cara de Elrohir; pero no calcula demasiado bien la velocidad del elfo porque de repente este la coge por las piernas y la tira al suelo.

-Ale, ya eres mía. –dice inmovilizándola, y sonriendo con superioridad.- ¿Me la das por las buenas o por las malas?-

- Tu mismo -dice Lin, mirándolo con ojitos que intentan ser de angelito.- Pero cuidado con lo que haces...

Arg, esto empieza a azucararse por momentos... Elrohir se agacha como para coger la tiara, que Lin ha dejado caer al suelo, pero por el camino cambia de opinión y... le da un mordisco en la oreja! O.O""

-Ahh, que haces?? XD

Pero Elrohir sigue a lo suyo y se va desplazando hasta que llega a los labios y la besa.

-Hmm... vaya, tendré que robarte las cosas mas a menudo -dice Lin cuando se separan.

-Por mi como si las quieres robar continuamente -dice el elfo, guiñando el ojo.

¡¡Puaaj!! ¡¡Vámonos!! Esto empieza a ser deprimente... Pero mucho... Chuto una piedra y sigo distraídamente su trayectoria con los ojos, imaginándome que le acabo de dar una patada a Nandor y éste se va volando hasta el mar y... ¡¡Oh, oh!! ¿¡Otra parejita!? Irremediablemente mi lado cotilla hace que me acerque...

-Bueno... ¿Y que tal todo por aquí estos días que he estado fuera?

-Bah, muy aburrido... No hay orcos ni bichos que vigilar, así que nos hemos divertido jugando con las elfas ;P

-¿Con las elfas? -Elanta frunce el ceño, parece un poco cabreada- ¿Que elfas?

-Ah, las primas de Lólindir... son muy majas xD -Haldir mira divertido a Elanta- No pongas esa cara... ¿Es qué tienes celos? :P

-¿Yo celos? ¿De quien? Si aquí todos los elfos sois medio retrasados. No me fijaría en ninguno de vosotros aunque fuerais los únicos que quedarais en toda la Tierra Media

-¿Ah si? ¿Por eso te vas de vacaciones por ahí, a Mithlond, ¿No? para encontrar algún elfo no-retrasado.- Haldir pierde de pronto la sonrisa. -Pues vaya cosa, tu te lo pierdes, los elfos de por aquí tenemos cualidades que otros no tienen...

-¿De veras? Creo que me las vas a tener que decir, porque así a simple vista... no veo ninguna -Elanta por el contrario aumenta su sonrisa. Parece que se lo está pasando en grande

-Aah, pues... nosotros somos mas... ¡¡Tenemos mejor puntería con el arco!! -dice Haldir nervioso.- Y además... estoo... hacemos los mejores arcos!! Y...

-¿Y...?

-Y... esto... bueno... ¡¡Somos mas rubios!!

-Glorfindel de Rivendel es más rubio que tu, esta excusa no te vale :P

Haldir pone los ojos en blanco

-Yo que sé, pero somos mejores.

-Me vas a tener que demostrarlo para que te crea :P

-Ya, ya, pero es que esas cosas no se pueden demostrar, ;P pero el mundo las sabe, ¿Sabes? -dice, alzando la barbilla y mirándola con arrogancia

-¿Y es por eso que te subes a los árboles y vas de elfo maduro y en _plan "voy a machacar a todos los que pasen por el camino sin permiso"_?

-¡Yo no voy de eso!

-Cierto... Si fueras maduro estarías haciendo algo más que discutir conmigo

-¿Algo más? -repite, mirando con cara de... hmm, no sé que cara- ahora te vas a enterar

De sopetón, la coge brazos y le planta un besazo de esos de palantirpelícula que duran eternidades. ARGGGG Azúcar!!!! ¡¡Adiós parejil pareja!!

¡Buf! ¡Ya vale de parejitas! De verdad lo digo, voy a volver a mi habitación. Paso junto a dos o tres parejitas que no conozco y también junto a Elloith y un elfo. Bueno, todo hay que decirlo me está entrando un sueñecitooo... ¡¡Ooooh!! ¿¡Elloith y un elfo!? O.O"" ¿Eran verdad las excusas esas de que quedaba con un elfo cuando llegaba a altas horas de la madrugada? ¿Por eso parecía rejuvenecida estos últimos días? ¡Waa! Aquí si que me quedo a cotillear... ¡Vamos! ¡Ni que viniera un balrog me impediría que me quedara a escuchar!

-Esto está lleno de cotillas – gruñe la vieja al tiempo que chuta una piedra – No puede una ni tener cinco minutos de intimidad.

Uppss... Joer con Ello... ¿Ya sabe que les estoy espiando? En este caso vale más que lentamente vaya alejándome y....

-Vamos... Esa elfa y Haldir también buscaban intimidad, no nos han interrumpido a propósito. Aunque claro... silvanos tenían que ser...

¡Ahh! ¡Si no iba por mi! Rápidamente vuelvo a mi posición "Dae-cotilla" detrás de un arbusto. Menos mal que este tipo no se ha metido con los Sindar, sino salgo y le arreo. ¡Nadie se mete con los míos! Bueno, a decir verdad con la mitad de los míos... Mi madre era sinda, y mi padre Noldo... Así que si se hubiera metido con los sinda solo se habría metido con la mitad de mis genes y... En fin, mejor sigo escuchando y me dejo de genética.

-No les defiendas, ¡Nolmë! Mañana por la mañana me las van a pagar.

Ups, Haldir ya se puede ir despidiendo de dar más paseitos románticos con Elanta a la luz de la luna...

-¿Qué me estabas contando? –pregunta él sonriendo. Bueno... La verdad es que tampoco está tan mal el elfo este... Alto, moreno... No tiene los pectorales de mi Leggy por eso, está algo más delgado... ¡Mejor! Si estuviera más bueno que mi principito me empezaría a poner celosa.

-¡Oh! Nada importante te lo aseguro. Sólo la rabia que me da Dae, que puede darse de arrumacos con el príncipe de Bosqueverde cuando a ella le da la gana...

-¿Y te da envidia? –pregunta el elfo. Con una sonrisa pícara se acerca a Ello.

-Mucha

-Eso tiene fácil arreglo – él la coge por la cintura y le planta un beso de película. ¡Anda! Joder con la vieja! ¿Quién está dando envidia a quien ahora?

-Ummm... –sonrie ella cuando se separan– Ahora ya no me da tanta envidia... Pero creo que aún necesito más... MUCHO mas...

. Noooooooo!! Ya bastaa! Me levanto de mi escondite y vuelvo arrastrando los pies hacia mi habitación. Mejor voy a llorar mi suerte sola y abandonada en la oscuridad de mi cama...

-¡Esto es una enfermedad! –exclamo en voz alta. ¿Es que el amor va a acabar con todos?

-Espero que no sea grave...

¡Legolas! ¡Siii! Eru se ha apiadado de mi y me ha enviado a mi elfo... oh mierda... La luna brilla tanto en el cielo que es imposible que yo pueda hacer algo para contentar a mis propias hormonas a no ser que me vuelva invisible de un momento a otro.

-No es grave... Es peor –dijo con un gruñido.

-Peor... ¿Y qué es lo que te preocupa? -dice, acercándose a mi e identificándome casi instantáneamente. Adiós a la ínfima posibilidad de que se quedara ciego de repente...

-¿Preocuparme? ¡Oh, nada! Aparte del hecho de ser la única pobre desgraciada que no tiene compañía élfica esta maldita noche

-¿Y eso te preocupa? -me dice, sonriendo.- Pero si seguro que no te cuesta nada encontrar a alguien... Con poner voz de buena y decir cosas bonitas basta. -añade, guiñando el ojo.

Ilúvatar santificado... no puedo evitar pensar mal.

-Yo no sé hacer esas cosas... -digo, pero mi voz no suena para nada convencida

-¿No? -dice, mientras empieza a andar en dirección a la ciudad. Sin pensármelo mucho, le sigo. Total, no tengo nada más que hacer...- Bah, todos los elfos tenemos alguna parte buena, educada y sensible, aunque en algunos puede que esté más o menos desarrollada.-

-Si tu lo dices... Aunque creo que aún tiene que nacer el elfo que me haga desarrollar esa parte a mi... -Eru por favor... ¡Cambiemos de tema! Éste me hace poner muuuuuy nerviosa

-Bueno... hay muchos elfos... quizá ya haya nacido. -dice, parándose al lado de una fuente y mojándose los dedos distraídamente.- ¿No crees?

-Estoy segura -digo sin pensar, mirándolo embobada

Se gira, y me deslumbra con una de sus sonrisas. Aaghh... hormonas, tranquilas...

-Y bien, no me cuentas nada? Últimamente no hemos podido hablar mucho... y la última vez fui yo el confesor -dice, sentándose en una raíz de árbol cercana.

-Tengo una vida aburridísima, no creo que te interese nada en especial... -disimula Dae, ¡Disimula! A este paso va a ver como se te cae la baba

-Bah, seguro que algo te habrá pasado... O si no... -dice, poniendo cara pensativa.- ¿Tu has tenido prometido alguna vez? -me suelta de sopetón.

-¿¡Prometido!? -exclamo mirando a Legolas como si fuera un extraterrestre- De eso solo tienen las elfas guapas y con éxito. Las normalitas nos tenemos que conformar con los elfos hinchables -acabo bromeando, a ver si baja la tensión

-Hmmm -vaya, por una broma buena y va y me la ignora...- Ah, ¡Por cierto!. Creo que ya sé quien es la elfa del baile. -añade, sin venir a cuento.

O.O" No puede ser que esto me esté pasando a mi... ¡No puede saberlo!

- Ah... ¿Si? -¡Viva la originalidad!

- Si... ¿Tu sabes esa elfa castaña de Mithlond que viene a ayudar a la dama Galadriel un tiempo? –en mi mente: si si, la payasa, pero quien es la del bailee???.- Pues esa.

¿¿¿¿ESA???? ¡¡¡¡¡¡ESA!!!!! ¡¡Pero como puede pensar que soy esa!! ¡¡Me cagüen su parentela!! ¡¡¡¡Pero como puede ser tan memo!!!!

-Pero... pero... pero... ¿Ella? No... ¡No creo! -tartamudeo. ¡Tengo que hacer algo para que cambie de opinión!

-¿Por qué no? He repasado todas las elfas... y solo quedáis tú y ella. Y como puedes comprender, tú seguro que no eres -dice, guiñándome el ojo. Por favor, pero por qué a mi.... Si me revelo como la elfa, mal para mi. Si no lo hago, esa zorra se podría llevar a MI elfo...

-Pues perdone que le diga gran detective -digo en mi último intento desesperado- Que no puede descartar a ningún sospechoso sin haberlo interrogado antes.

Legolas me mira alzando una ceja, pero sonriendo. ¿Mal pienso? ¿Pienso? ¿Requetemalpienso?

-Vaya, ¿¿Me insinúas que puedes ser TÚ??- dice, sonriendo aún más.- No me lo esperaba de ti, Dae. -añade, y ahora si, se pone a reír.

¿Qué? He dicho algo gracioso, por lo que sé ve. Tierra, trágame... Y corazón deja de darme botes en el pecho.

-No digo que sea yo. Sólo te salvo de que la boba esa te haga creer que fue ella la elfa del baile. ¿Tu te crees que alguien como ella fuera disfrazada de elfa emplumada? ¡Tiene demasiado estilo para eso!

No es hasta que he hablado que me doy cuenta. ¡La he cagado! ¿En que momento me ha dicho Legolas de que iba disfrazada su elfa en cuestión? ¡Ahora si tengo que huir!

-También es verdad... Es demasiado... como lo diría. ¿Fashion de la muerte? -añade, para volverse a reír.- No sé como pude pensarlo... Además, que seguro que aquel disfraz de podría quedar mejor a ti .Que digo, seguro que te QUEDABA mejor a ti ¿Verdad?-

-Emmm... No lo sé... Para eso tendría que habérmelo puesto... Pero... Es decir... -noto que me pongo roja hasta la punta de las orejas y ya no sé que decir...

-Ah, ah, ah, claro... Tendrías que habértelo puesto... -mete su mano en el bolsillo y saca una pluma. ¡¡UNA PLUMA!!- A ver... -me la pone sobre el cabello.- Te queda preciosa...- añade, con una de sus sexysonrisas mas conseguidas.- elfita del baile.-

.............. mi mente piensa en punteado............. ............... o simplemente, no piensa...............

Al final me dejo caer en el suelo.

-Vale, muy bien. ¡¡Tu ganas!!. ¡Si! ¡Fui yo la maldita elfa del baile! Ahora te puedes reír de mi todo lo que quieras y luego ir a buscarte a una elfita mona que encaje contigo, y luego seáis la parejita perfecta

Cierro los ojos, para no ver la cara de susto, de espanto, de horror, de "Oh eru, que he hecho!! Con Ella "eso""!!! Que puede poner, o mas bien dicho, tiene puesta Legolas. No quiero deprimirme más. Ah, y corazón, puedes romperte a la orden de ya. 1, 2, 3, y... y...y...y... ¿Que coño es eso que tengo encima de mis labios? Es suavecito, es calentito, es...

Abro los ojos asustada y veo a Legolas A MUY POCA DISTANCIA DE MI

-Me he desmayado o estoy muerta ya. -pienso en voz alta

-Oh no, ahora que te he encontrado pobre de ti que hagas cualquiera de las dos cosas -dice él con una sonrisa que amenaza a derretirme, y casi al instante me vuelve a besar.

Corazoncito, cuenta atrás desactivada. Nos quedamos... ¡¡NOS QUEDAMOS!!

**_Nota de Nariko_**: We! Anda que os kejareis! Nos ha quedado un pedazo de capi quilometrico!! Joer, 12 paginas de word, es nuestro record. Bueno, solo decir que este capi es uno de los que más me gusta. Las paranoias mentales de Galadriel son de lo mejor! xDD En fin, dejad vuestros reviews!!

**_Nota de Ello:_** XDDD Eru, cuando azúcar, casi me muero escribiendo... porque si, he escrito ESCENAS ROMANTICAS ¿A que parece increíble? En fin... sabed, las que dejais revis en singular, que semos 2 escribiendo, DOS!!! Nariko y yo, yo y nariko, yoEllo!!! XDDD en fin, os dejo, futuras diabéticas xDDDD

PD: Y muchísimas gracias a nuestra bety beta Silver!! (ves como nos acordamos? xDD)


	14. Xmas' Paranoias

Xmas' Paranoias

10353 copos de nieve, 10354 copos de nieve, 10355 copos de nieve... Oh genial � mi manía de contar cosas ha vuelto a mi... Esto indica mi alto estado de aburrimiento... Es invierno, es oscuro, nieva, estoy helada de frío... Y ENCIMA NO SE DONDE COÑO SE HA METIDO MI LEGOLAS!

Una sorpresa, una sorpresa... que sorpresa ni que niño elfo muerto. Lo único que tiene esto de sorprendente es el frío que hace y lo oscuro que esta. ¿Y donde estoy? en el portal de una casa vieja, que parece abandonada, con Nandor detrás, y yo tengo que resistir el instinto de apretujarme contra él para no congelarme...

Oh bien, aquí viene el elfo que pronto podrá considerarse real (por lo de ser príncipe) cadáver. Le echo una mirada fulminante, intentando que note mis instintos homicidas.

Y encima se ha traído a un viejo con barba y con un ridículo sombrero picudo de color gris.

- Venga, gente, que nos vamos.- dice el ex-principijo, tan feliz y alegre como si le acabaran de regalar un arco nuevo.-

- Eh, Legolas, a donde nos quieres llevar?- dice Nandor, con una cara extremadamente pálida al verse a mi lado .- Ya te he dicho que no quiero ir!

- Venga, venga, Nandor, te lo pasarás genial, ya verás - dice arrastrándolo un poco más allá

- ¡¡¡Quee noo, que noooo!!!

- Emm... Leggy guapo, no es por darle la razón a este inútil, pero yo tampoco voy a ninguna parte sin saber a donde voy - digo

Pero, en vez de enfadarse, o ponerse serio, me mira con una de esas miraditas suyas tan... arg... soy un charco... soy un charco...

- Ya lo verás.- me dice, guiñándome un ojo (soy un chaarcoooo).- es una sorpresa...

Por eru! ¿Así quien va a negarse?

- Bueno vale... - digo reprimiendo mi sonrisa de boba.

- Venga, en marcha.- dice el viejo, sacudiéndose la nieve de la capa.- Y ya sabes lo que me debes Legolas.-

- Si si, Gandalf... venga, llévanos.-

El viejo, al que Legolas llama Gandalf y que por consecuente, se llama Gandalf guiña uno de sus ojos azules (le debe .... he de mal pensar de Leggy?) y mueve una de sus manos y... bueno, y me caigo y veo todo negro y se acabó, que estoy inconsciente.

- Venga Dae... Levántate - estas palabras son las que oigo mucho rato después. Y al abrir los ojos me encuentro con la cara de mi elfito mirándome preocupado - ¿Estás bien?

- Hmm... si no contamos el dolor de cabeza, la sensación de que no sé donde estoy, hace frío y me noto rara... hmm, pues si, estoy bien.- añado, rascándome la cabeza.-

Me incorporo y es entonces cuando casi me vuelvo a caer de la impresión : - ¿Donde balrogs estamos?

Leggy se limita a sonreírme. Alrededor suyo, un montón de lucecillas de colorines resaltan sobre el cielo oscuro. Edificios altos como montes se alzan por todas partes. Parece una de esas ciudades dúnedain de las que habla Ello.

- Bienvenida... a Barcelona.-

- ¡Oh! Genial, impresionante! - digo con sarcasmo - ¿Y que balrogs es Barcelona?

- ¿Una ciudad?- contesta Gandalf, mientras se cambia el sombrero por otro más extraño, plano, redondo y con un rabito por encima. Le hace parecer mas viejo…

Fulmino con la mirada al viejo raro y vuelvo a echar un vistazo a todo lo que nos rodea. Hay que reconocer que es bonito... aunque muy extraño.

- Pero... ¿Esto por donde queda? Es que no he ido más lejos de Lothlorien. ¿Al sur quizá? – pregunto

- Que incultura... - oigo que refunfuña Nandor entre dientes.

- Tu a callar que aún tengo que vengarme de ti por lo del chantaje.

Nandor cierra la boca, pero la mirada que me echa no es precisamente de un amor infinito...

- Venga, Dae, que tenemos de cambiarnos.- me dice mi principito.

- ¿¿Qué??

- Tenemos de pasar desapercibidos aquí, y nuestra ropa... pues no es la normal.

- Yo no me cambio - me cruzo de brazos - No me apetece. Además estoy acostumbrada a que me miren raro, así que...

- Pero es que llamaremos mucho la atención...

- Da igual.- sentencio, mientras Leggy calla al ver mi cara de obstinación.-

- Cosas más raras se ven por aquí - dice Gandalf

- Más raras que ella imposible - susurra Nandor.

- ¿Me lo tomo como un cumplido?- contesto, lanzando a Nandor una mirada asesina made in yo.

- ¿¿Como cuales??- pregunta Leggy, desviando el tema de la conversación de mi hacia otra victima no élfica.

- Pues por ejemplo, aquellas.- dice Gandalf, mientras señala un grupo de chicas que pasan cerca de nosotros.-

Observo a las chicas. ¿De que se supone que van vestidas? Sabía que los mortales eran raros... ¿¡Pero tanto!?

- ¿De que van?- pregunto, mientras las miro casi tan alucinada como ellas a mi.

- Bueno... son ropas normales aquí. Por eso te dije que nosotros seríamos los que llamaríamos la atención... - me explica Legolas

¡¡Yo no puedo ponerme eso tan raro!! Pero realmente, llamamos demasiado la atención, tendremos que adaptarnos.

- Bueno, bueno... A ver.. ¿Donde está esta ropa que nos tenemos que poner? - digo mordiéndome la lengua. ¡Odio tener que hacer lo contrario a lo que yo quiero!

- Pues... aquí!- dice Gandalf, moviendo su vara.

Argggggggggggggggggggggg!! Que horror!!

- Agg... ¡Por Eru! No pretenderás que me paseé con... con... ¡¡con esto!!

De repente, una especie de mallas rígidas, una camisa gruesa y un abrigo han aparecido sobre mi, haciéndome sentir la elfa mas cutre y penosa del mundo

- Si tenía que ir disfraza haberme avisado, aún tengo el disfraz de elfa emplumada – gruño.- Llamaría menos la atención con aquello.

- Pero si estás preciosa de todas formas - dice Legolas dándome un beso. Se me olvida al instante que voy vestida como una payasa y que encima estoy cabreada.

- Preciosamente horrible. Ojalá volvamos pronto a Bosquenegro, me lo pasaré en grande explicando a los demás como Dae la Borde abandonó las ropas élficas por las de unos mortales altamente alcoholizados xD.- dice Nandor, riéndose a carcajada limpia.-

- ¿Me disculpas un momento? - le digo a Leggy, separándome de él muy a mi pesar - Tengo que cometer un homicidio.

Empiezo a perseguir a Nandor, pero el muy cobarde huye de mi.

- ¡¡Ven aqui, cobarde!! ¡¡Te arrancaré los ojos con mis uñas!!- grito, mientras corro tras de él, incansable, inagotable, Dae la Cazadora!

Pero de golpe, sonrío. Venga, venga, venga... y... ¡¡se estrelló contra un grupo numeroso de las raras mortales!! 10.000 puntos para Dae!!

Nandor ha aterrizado de culo en el suelo, y desde lejos puedo ver, con mi infalible vista a prueba de situaciones cómicas, como empieza a enrojecer. Vamos, que le hace la competencia a una de las chicas con las que ha chocado.

Pero... pero... ¡un momento! dos de ellas están siendo amables con el idiota inútil de Nandor! ¡Están ayudándole a levantarse!

- ¿Te has echo daño? - pregunta una de ellas - No tienes que correr de esa manera por la calle, y menos en Barcelona.

- ¡Ella quería matarme! Estaba protegiendo mi vida - berrea él, señalándome.

Adopto una pose de fingida inocencia y digo con mi voz más falsa : - Eso no es verdad Nandor, solo quería sacarte la nieve que se te había quedado en el pelo.

- ¿Nieve?.- dice pasándose la mano por el pelo inconscientemente, y al notarla húmeda y fría, hasta llego a oír como dice "glups!". Je je, no tiene excusa...-

- Perdonadle, chicas, Nandor es así de salido. Choca con todo ser femenino que se cruza por la calle solo para entablar conversación y...- pongo cara de asco. Que dulce es la venganza XDD.-

- ¡Eh! - exclama otra de las chicas - ¿Eso son orejas puntiagudas?

Nandor parece sorprendido, y asiente levemente con la cabeza. Todas las chicas parecen alborotarse.

- ¿Donde las has comprado? ¡Parecen de verdad! Las que yo tengo en casa son mucho más bastas, se ve a la legua que son un timo...

¿Que coño se deben de haber tomado estas mortales? Están peor que las locas que hemos dejado en la Tierra Media, que ya es decir...

- ¿Com...prar?- repite, anonadado, Nandor, mirándolas desde el suelo.-

- Si, comprar, intercambiar dinero por bienes y servicios.- añade una, mirándolo con curiosidad.- ¿Eres extranjero? ¿De otro planeta? O mejor, ¿Eres un extranjero perdido que necesita que lo acojan en casa? : D

- Ehh! ¡Yo lo he visto primero, así que manos quietas! - exclama otra

- ¡¡De eso nada!! ¡¡Chocó conmigo antes!!

- ¡Yo le vi las orejas puntiagudas!

- ¡Yo no lo ví, pero es mío!

- Pues yo... Que queréis que os diga... Es demasiado rubio... Y además no se parece en nada a Sevy...

OO Se están peleando... ¿¡Por Nandor!? ¿Por esa cosa que cayó en un cuerpo elfico por error? Deliran, definitivamente...

- Va Nandor, vámonos...- le susurró, tirando de él. Ni siquiera él merece morir violado por estas... estas... bueno, lo que sean.-

- ¡Eh espera!- dice una, librándose del abrazo mortal que otra le hacía.- ¿Cómo le has llamado al tío bueno?

- Mmmm... Nandor - digo, pensando en lo raras que son estas... ¿tío bueno? ¿esta cosa? Si es que... uuxx

Las chicas empiezan a murmurar entre ellas, pero yo ya voy arrastrando a Nandor lejos, no vaya a ser que me quede sin orcomascota a quien torturar...

Aunque antes que tenga tiempo a llegar con Legolas, las chicas raras me siguen.

- ¿Nandor has dicho?

- Si, si, Nandor...- gruño, mientras decido si se merecen una bordería o el ignorarlas.-

Pero me siguen, aún más deprisa.

- Oye, ¿tu conoces fanfiction?- pregunta otra

- No, pero tu vas a conocer a la mala leche de Daeiell como no nos dejéis tranquilos.- añado, frenando en seco y dando la vuelta, con lo que Nandor queda enterrado bocabajo en la nieve y las chicas casi chocan contra mí.-

- ¿¡Daeiell!? - exclaman todas a coro

- ¡Joder con las mortales! ¿Todas estáis así de sordas o que? ¡Eso he dicho! Da-e-i-ell ¿os lo deletreo?

- No puede ser casualidad ¿no? Un tipo con orejas puntiagudas y pelo largo llamado Nandor. Una tía con una mala leche de la ostia llamada Daeiell... - susurra una a las otras.

- ¿Y si es el café? ¿o el chocolate? Yo te dije que debías comer más, Nar...- susurra otra.-

- ¿Más? Si yo ya com...-

- SHH Shh, que son elfos, nos oyen.- dice otra, mientras me echa una mirada entre... entre.. bueno, una mirada rara.-

- ¿¡Pero como van a ser elfos!? Vamos a ver, joder, seamos realistas... ¿Seguro que no nos han echado algo en el café? O eso o es que finalmente nuestra obsesión ha vencido a la poca cordura que nos quedaba...

- Cordura tú, yo nunca tuve.- dice otra.-

- Eso que más da, estos de aquí o son elfos o están pirados. Si son elfos, digamos todas weee. Si están pirados, repitamos todas: weee.-

- ¡Pues claro que somos elfos! Vamos a ser enanos si os parece - gruño yo. Aunque en el fondo tengo ganas de sonreír. ¿Porque estás me recuerdan tanto a las elfas locas que hemos dejado en Lothlorien?

- ¿Entonces eres Daeiell de verdad? - pregunta una

- Que siiii! ¿Cuantas veces queréis que os lo repita?

- Oh no, Dae ha vuelto para matarnos Nar!!! ¡¡Ya te dije que era demasiado pastel!!

- Un momento... ¡UN MOMENTO! Si esta es Dae... Este es Nandor... Entonces...

- la chica que ha hablado clava la mirada más allá de mi, justo donde mi Leggy está esperando - ¿Legolas?

- Perdona bonita - interrumpo casi al instante - Pero MI Legolas ni se mira ni se toc... - No tengo tiempo a acabar, las chicas se han abalanzado en masa sobre mi pobre principito.

¿Todas? ¡No! Dos de ellas se apartan para no morir pisoteadas por la masa de chicas, y miran a Legolas, o lo que antes era él, con cara de pena.

- Pobre, no sabe lo que le espera...- dice una, la mas alta.-

- Ni que lo digas.- dice la más bajita.-

- ¡Eh, Dae! - me llama de nuevo la más alta, que lleva gafas - Yo de ti iría a salvar a tu principijo. Entre Nar, Mereth, Elanta y Mayu son capaces de acabar con él.

¿Principijo ha dicho? ¿Y estas como saben el mote de mi Leggy?

- No pienses, ve!- dice la más bajita, mirando algo ¿angustiada? la masa de locas.-

- ¡Venga Nandor! Haz algo útil en tu vida. ¡Ayúdame! - le digo a Nandor, que seguía boca abajo en la nieve.

Los dos corremos hacia Leggy, y entre patadas y empujones, lo sacamos de entre las pervertidas acosadoras esas.

- ¡Ehhh, comparte a Leggy! - me grita una - ¡Que si no llega a ser por mi, Ello quería dejarte soltera de por vida!

- ¿¿Yo???- grita la bajita de antes.- ¡¡Encima!! ¡tu lo que querías era meterle romance por todos los lados!!

- ¿Y que es una historia sin romance? - la otra se cruza de brazos

- ¡Una liberación!-

- Baaah, tu y tus ideas anti-romances... - la chica se vuelve a mirarme - ¿A que a ti te parece bien que te haya puesto un romance con Legolas?

- Esto... yoo...- no entiendo nada

- Vamos a ver... - una de las que se ha abalanzado sobre Leggy se acerca - ¿Como te lo explicaría? Vosotros sois los personajes de una historia que escriben estas dos de ahí - señala a las que han estado discutiendo sobre el romanticismo.

- Y yo soy la madre de Eru, no te jode.- le suelto.- Que personaje de libro ni que ostias.- me empiezan a cabrear con sus chorradas.-

- Gackt todopoderoso, si es que es normal que no se crea una palabra; que poco tacto tenéis - dice otra.

- Además... ¿Quien se inventaría a alguien como Nandor? ¡Por favor! - añado

Todas se giran instantáneamente hacia la chica que habló de romanticismo:

- ¡Ella! - exclaman, señalándola.-

- U Bueno, bueno... ¡Pero Ello le extorsionó el carácter! ¡Mi Nandor era genial! - se defiende la aludida.

- ¿Ello?- repito.- ¿Conocéis a Ello?

- Joer, la tienes delante. ¡Soy yo! - exclama la anti-romanticismo.

OO

- No...- miro a la chica en cuestión, a la que le saco al menos palmo y medio.- ¡Tú no eres Ello!

- ¿Te enseño el DNI?

- ¿DNI?-

- Da igual... Ahora que lo pienso, en el DNI sale mi otro nombre...

- �-

- Pero yo soy Ello!- añade, mirándome con cara de cabreada, la mira cara que pone Ello cuando se hace la enfadada, hinchando las mejillas y mirando asesinamente con esos ojos verdes... Oh eru, es Ello OO-

- ¿Ello? - digo sorprendida - ¿Que coño te ha pasado? ¿Como has encogido? Y... ¿Que has echo con las orejas? ¿Y que haces con esta gente tan rara?

- ¿Encogido? Me llego a encoger más y me deprimo.- dice, riéndose.- Y mis orejas están.- se las toca.- en su sitio, sin pendientes.-

No le hago caso. Miro a las demás y de pronto les empiezo a ver parecidos con mis locas amigas... A la que le echaron la culpa de haberse inventado a Nandor, y que defiende el romanticismo a capa y espada... ¡Es igualita a Lin! ¡Y la que está a su lado no puede ser otra que Mereth! Me ha costado identificarlas sin estar pegadas a Elladan y Elrohir.

Y... ¡Oh! Elanta, Sindë y Simberminë ¡claro!

- Yo, flipo.-

- Se parece al libro de inglés que he de leer XDDD.- dice Ello, ignorando mi cara de alucinada.-

- ¿Porque no me has dicho que también venían ellas? - le pregunto a Legolas girándome hacía él. Aún está algo pálido, después del ataque que ha sufrido.

- ¿Perdona? - dice él con carita de confundido. Aiiiins que mono está!!

- Ainnss, que mono está!!!.- exclaman las locas detrás de mí poniendo caras babeantes.

OO Algo falla aquí...

- Creo que pondremos esto en el fic.- dice "Lin"

- Pero le quitamos lo romántico, eh?- dice "Ello" poniendo mala cara.

- No se quita nada!

- Se quita!!

- ¡Que no!

Mientras las dos discuten, lentamente, Mereth, Elanta y Simberminë se han vuelto a acercar peligrosamente a Legolas

- ¿Que hacéis? ¿A que se lo digo a Elladan, Haldir y Glorfindel? - �

- Elladan, Haldir, Glorfindel : ) .- babean, y mientras, escondo a Leggy de su vista.-

- Ehhh! ¡Una cosa! - exclama Lin, parece que ha tenido una idea - ¿Porque no vamos a tomar algo? Tengo que comprobar si el aguante con la bebida del Leggy de la peli es real.

- Que va a ser real!! Eso se lo inventó PJ- salta Ello, cogiendo a Lin del cuello.- ¡¡Herejía!!

- ¡¡Suelta!! - Lin se deshace de Ello, y se acerca pestañeando coquetamente a Legolas, yo no hago nada pero me mantengo alerta - Oye Legolas... ¿Te apetece ir a tomar algo?

- ¡Oye! ¿Y a ti que te pasa? - gruño yo al final, incapaz de contenerme por más tiempo - ¿No tienes suficiente con Elrohir? �xx

- Elrohir - dice, y yo aprovecho para coger a Leggy del brazo y esconderlo.-

- Si quieres, vamos a tomar algo, pero las manos donde pueda verlas �.- añado, fulminándola a ella y a las demás locas.-

- Bueno, bueno... - dice Lin con mala cara.

- Pues si tenían que venir estos tres... ¡Podrían haberse traído a los otros elfos! - se queja Mereth - ¡Prefiero a mi Elladan antes que a Leggy o a Nandor!

- Oye maja, pues confórmate con Nandor, porque no hay más elfo.- digo, mientras protejo a vida o muerte mi elfito.- o sino, busca a Gandalf y hazle lo que quieras.-

- ¿Buscarme? si estoy aquí.- dice el viejo chocho, con su sombrero raro y un bastón nuevo, mas corto y con un extremo curvado.-

- Gandalf se esta convirtiendo en un viejo chocho con boina… - Simberminë pone cara de asustada – Sálvese quien pueda! XD

- ¿Y tu de que balrogs conocías al viejales? - pregunto confundida. Estas están rarísimas. ¿Serán los aires de Barcelona que las afectan demasiado?

- De todos modos... ¿Quien va a querer quedarse con Nandor? - ríe Elanta

- ¡Por fin! Alguien parece que me comprende! - suspiro aliviada

- Pues Nandor no está tan mal! No puede estarlo! Lo inventé yo! - dijo Lin, un poco a la defensiva.

El sujeto en cuestión, o sea Nandor, la mira sorprendido, y yo la miro asustada. ¿Tendrá fiebre? ¿Se habrá peleado con Elrohir?

En fin, mejor dejemos el tema…

O o o O

¿A donde balrogs me han llevado estas locas ahora? Un sitio algo oscuro, con algo que dicen que es música, pero que no lo parece, sonando demasiado fuerte para mis pobres oídos, y gente como poseída "bailando" (aunque más bien que se estén sacudiendo en una especie de convulsiones o algo así...)

- ¿Y esto que se supone que es?- le grito al oído a Mereth, porque aquí se ve que o gritas o estas condenada al silencio.-

- Un bar musical - me responde ella en el mismo tono

- ¿Un que?-

- Bar musical - repite ella más lentamente - Un sitio donde se bebe, se escucha música y se baila

- Ahhh.- digo, aunque prefiero callarme lo de "música" y "bailar".-

Lin prácticamente nos arrastra a una mesa alargada, donde hay unas sillas redondas y sin respaldo que parecen incomodas.

- ¡¡Oye, no podías buscar un sitio más cómodo!!-

- ¡¡¿¿Más cómodo??!! Para que!! Aquí estamos más cerca para pedir!! xDD- me grita.

Empiezan a no gustarme los bares musicales estos, siempre gritando... Me dejan un vaso de contenido sospechoso delante : - ¿Y esto? - le pregunto a Legolas.

- Tu bebe y calla, cuanto antes nos lo terminemos, antes podremos salir de aquí - me contesta mi Leggy.

Hago de tripas corazón y se bebo el líquido de un trago. Hmm... que bueno : )

- ¿Que es? - pregunto en voz alta

- No sé, sería algo asi como "la especialidad de la casa" – me dice Lin, echándole miradas raras a Legolas.-

- ¿Y que narices estás mirando en mi principito si se puede saber? - pongo cara de-mala-leche-fulmina-elfas-descaradas

- No si yo... oye.- me dice en plan confidencias.- ¿Sabes si Legolas aguanta mucho el alcohol?

- Bue, yo...- pone cara rara, y para disimular, pide más bebidas.-

Me cambio de sitio y me voy a sentar junto a Sindë : - Bueno, ¿y que ha sido de tu elfo oscuro?

-

¿Elfo oscuro?- Sindë pone cara de 0o.- ¿Qué elfo oscuro?

- Si mujer, ese tipo alto, moreno, ojos oscuros... Que te tiene obsesionadísima

- ¿Sevy? ¿Y porque llamas a Sevy elfo oscuro si se puede saber?

- ¿Sevy? 0o ¿No se llamaba Morwë?

- Severus Snape desde siempre. ¿Tanto te ha afectado un solo chupito? Que poco aguantáis los elfos... – dice con cara de burla

- ¡Yo aguanto más de lo que parece!.- afirmo, frunciendo el ceño.- ¡¡Y cuando quieras te lo demuestro!!

- Demuéstralo - vuelve a sonreír

- Venga.- cojo otro de los vasitos y lo bebo en menos que anda un olifante.-

Y luego otro, y después otros tres.

- Dae... ¿No crees que deberías controlarte un poco? - oigo que me dice Legolas. Con una carita de preocupado que solo te invita a hacer una cosa

Sin pensármelo mucho, le doy un besazo de película, ignorando las miradas raras que me echan la mayoría de chicas del bar, que se sienten doloridas porque una "tía" ha besado al tío bueno de la noche.

- Y encima restregándonos que se ha quedado con el tiarron macizo - refunfuña Simberminë, dando otro trago de su vaso.

- Tal vez si bebemos mucho empecemos a encontrar a Nandor guapo... - comenta Elanta, haciendo lo mismo

- Hombre, depende del aguante que tengas.- apunta Ello- Hay gente, a la que no quiero señalar, que parecen esponjas inhumanas... y inelficas.

- No lo dirás por mi ¿verdad? - dice Lin con una carita de inocente que no engañaría ni a un hobbit de dos años.

- Noooo.- Ello disimula, bebiéndose otro vasito de esos.- que va que va...

- ¡No hay manera! – gruñen a la vez, un poco más allá Simberminë y Mereth – No hay manera de que Nandor nos guste.

El aludido tira de la manga a Lin, que se está bebiendo el... he perdido la cuenta de sus vasos ya... A decir verdad, también he perdido la cuenta de los míos.

- ¿Por qué me dicen esas cosas? – pregunta Nandor con voz de corderito degollado.

Lin le acaricia la cabeza como si se tratara de un perrito : - No pasa nada, ya está, ya está. Verás como tita Nar lo arregla. Te vamos a cambiar el carácter ¿de acuerdo? Y claro que no eres feo! Piensa que solo creo a elfitos sexys yo...

- ¡Y una mierda! – protesto yo - ¿Si le cambias el carácter a quien fastidio yo? ¿Nandor sexy? Creí que a ti no te afectaba el alcohol. Y... ¿Desde cuando te llamas tita Nar?

Ui... Con mi afán de protestar me he caído de la mierda silla esta... Uhhh... ¿Y porque da vueltas todo ahora? Pero mira que son raros lo mortales... ¿Para que ponen habitaciones móviles?

- Te he dicho que no bebieras tanto, Dae... – dice Legolas. Parece terriblemente sereno.

- Ello miraaaa ¿lo ves? ¡A Legolas no le ha afectado en absoluto! Toma, te tienes que tragar tus palabras! A los elfos no les afecta el alcohoooool – canturrea Lin.

- Duerme, Dae, duermeeee – me canta Elanta, mientras que le susurra a Mereth – En cuanto se duerma podremos meterle mano a Legolas.

- O obligar a Legolas a que nos cuente como llegar hasta los demás elfos... ¡Elladan allá voy!

- ¡Pero a mi Glorfindel ni tocarlo! - gruñe Simberminë

- ¿Y no podríamos pasar antes por Hogwarts ya puestas? – pregunta Sindë con esperanza. – Así me secuestro a Sevy y me lo llevo ahí para no aburrirme...

Entonces todas se acercan con cara de psicópatas a mi pobre principito, que mira con cara de terror como estas depravadas se disponen a hacerle vete a saber que.

Noooo... Arggg nooooooooo! No puedo moverme… ¡Las locas van a acosar a mi Leggy! Noooooooooo! Nooooooo!

Me incorporo de golpe. ¿Dónde estoy? Oh... Es mi cama en Lothlorien... Y Legolas duerme apaciblemente a mi lado. Uffff... Todo no ha sido más que un mal sueño... ¿Pero las pesadillas no se tenían antes de navidad? ¿O era después? :?

- ¿Qué pasa Daeiell? – murmura mi Legolas, medio dormido aún.

- He tenido una pesadilla de navidad. – aseguro convencida – Tu me llevabas a un sitio llamado Barcelona con un viejo chocho y con el inútil de Nandor y... estaban Mereth, Elanta, Simberminë y las demás, vestidas rarísimas, y hablando de cosas rarísimas, que querían acosarte... Y lo peor de todo es que Lin decía que Nandor era sexy... ¡Ha sido horrible! ¡Eru! ¿Ahora que no puedes putearme con la soltería me puteas con los sueños? ¿Qué te he hecho yo? ;;

O o o O

Ya, ya... Es un poco tarde para andar publicando especiales de navidad pero... ¡Todavía no ha pasado reyes, por tanto entra dentro del terminio! En este no va a haber nota de Ello, básicamente pq hace media hora que la susodicha me ha dejado tirada, con el final por acabar, así que si no os ha gustado, es culpa mía y solo mía (el final ¿eh? Todo el resto es culpa de ello :P)

En fin, opiniones y eso, pos ya sabeis xD Revi. Feliz Navidad y Feliz 2005! (aunke sea casi al final de las vacaciones xDD).

O o o O


End file.
